Where Do You Belong
by swanqueenwhispers
Summary: Multi chapter - SQ AU - Emma finds herself being the center of attention at an exclusive night club and she is caught off guard by one question, one proposal and one intoxicatingly beautiful woman. (G!P Emma)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** _I'm in the middle of wrapping up my other story,_ Walk With Me _and wanted to start tackling this idea._ _I've had quite a few prompts asking for a_ G!P (Emma) story for SQ .. _and I've had a few prompts asking for an_ SQ Stripper (Regina) story .. _so alas here is a two birds one stone type of deal._ :) _Love to all. ~_

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma glances around the dim room and all the giddy laughing men and she asks herself for the hundredth time, why is she here? This isn't how she envisioned her night going. Not at all. A strong slap to her shoulder draws her attention to a smiling and it appears _very_ drunk friend.

"Go away, August. Or better yet, let's get the hell out of here, please." She goes to stand but a chilling beat begins to play over the sound system and she feels herself being pushed back down inside the velvet cushioned booth. August slips in next to her and quickly slurs in her ear, "Happy Birthday, Emma!" He slides a shot over to her and she wrinkles a nose at it.

"No thank you .. and it's not technically my birthday yet." She slides the glass away from her. "Someone should keep a clear head ton - "

"Sorry, I'm late .. " And Emma thinks if sex had an actual voice, _that_ is what it would sound like as she gulps and stares up onto the stage.

She watches as a woman glides down the rest of the runway shaped stage and all the men race to grab a front row spot, slapping their hands along the polished grain in excitement. The raven haired woman stops at the gleaming pole and she winks at all the onlookers before she curls a fist around the cool silver metal and strokes it.

Emma feels she could come from that act alone as she gulps down the neglected shot quickly and raises her hand up for another. A waitress appears in a flash and sets another drink down for her which she happily swallows. August is on his feet now and trying to pull her up as well. She feels him grab her hand and tug her forward for a better view.

"Who is she?" She asks as bright wide eyes find August's.

He smiles at her; winking before he answers, "That there is _The_ _Queen_ .. " He whistles lowly as the woman leans back against the pole and slides down it, opening her legs wide as she reaches the bottom. "In all her splendid glory."

"Damn." Emma gulps again and August laughs as he pats her back.

"Exactly."

The intoxicating beauty glides back up to a standing position and saunters forward, her long black feathered robe swaying against her toned body. She pauses as she reaches the edge of the stage and smiles down at her suitors. She feels fingertips brush along the hem of her robe that rests by her feet and her smile grows even wider as brown eyes shine.

"Are you here to see your Queen?" She asks as she spreads her arms wide and embraces all the cheers and whistles. "Well then, here she is." She gives them a bow and the place erupts in applause. "I hear we have a special guest tonight, a certain birthday _girl_. Come forward, love .. I don't bite. Much." She chuckles into the microphone and the echo of her laugh runs deep around the room making the onlookers moan in pleasure.

Emma's eyes widen to saucers and she glares at her best friend. "August, tell me you didn't? I will fucking kill you!"

"I did and no you won't, Ems." He winks at her and raises his hand, pointing his index finger down over his best friends blonde head. She smacks his chest hard and he winces in mock pain. "Ow!"

"Knock it off!" She goes to step behind him so that she is blocked from all the faces turning toward her and tries to make a bee line for the nearest door marked with an EXIT sign but August is quicker and apparently not as drunk as she thought he was as he grabs her arm and nudges her toward the stage and a microphone gets placed in her palm by another leggy waitress.

"Come on boys, make some room for Miss .. " The Queen tilts her head and brown eyes stare sharply into Emma's and she gulps again and instantly wishes for more liquor. She is _so_ not drunk enough for this.

August nudges her again and she shakes her head as that silky voice fills the room around her. "Your name, dear .. Miss .. "

"Swan. Emma Swan .. Hi." She waves her hand shyly up at the woman and quickly snaps her hand back down to her side. She's definitely going to kill August and spend the rest of her life reading books inside a jail cell. Happy almost Birthday Emma.

She feels her face redden as the few men around her snicker and one whispers, "The Queen's gonna have fun with this one."

Someone begins a chant of "Virgin" and Emma's face grows hotter. She narrows her eyes at the surrounding crowd and yells into the microphone, "Hardly, you drunk buffoons."

August laughs and pats her back reassuringly.

"So, you've been here before Miss Swan?" Brown eyes find Emma's again and she feels her heart stutter inside her chest.

"Well, no .. I mean .. I thought they meant, you know .. never mind, I was just leaving anyway. This isn't really my cup of tea .. no offense. I just don't belong here."

"No offense taken, dear .. but tell me, where do you belong then?" For a moment it feels like they are the only two in the room as questioning eyes bare into hers once more and Emma feels her heart rate pick back up.

She shrugs, trying to act casual as those penetrating eyes still hold hers. "Does anyone really know where they belong?"

The Queen takes a tentative step back from the stunning sea green gaze and shakes her head slowly. "No, I suppose not." She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and softly asks, "Do you want to be my Savior tonight, Miss Swan?"

All the men groan in annoyance and some yell, "Not fair .. " while others stare at the blonde woman with jealous eyes.

"Savior?" Emma questions, scrunching up her nose and Regina smiles down at her.

August whispers in her ear, "Just say yes." And so she does.

"Yes."

The Queen nods and music begins to fill up the room. The beat is slow, erotic and it makes Emma's heart thump inside her chest as she watches the woman dance. She can't help but wonder what she is thinking about as she moves around the stage and all these strangers gawk at her. Is she even inside her head right now? Or does she flip something off like a light switch? She wants to ask her this and more, so much more and she quickly realizes that she wants to get to know the woman that's behind the Queen.

The searing brunette makes her way to the edge of the stage once more and she slips to her knees in front of a sea of flushed faces. Her eyes find Emma's and she winks at the woman. Emma isn't sure what exactly she is supposed to do, what it means to be the Savior tonight but August catches the puzzled look as it graces her features and he whispers by her ear, "When she begins to untie her robe, yell out, V.I.P, got it?" Emma nods as her eyes fall to The Queens fingers and the sash of her robe.

August nods at the woman up on the stage and she winks back, knowing he has told Emma what to do. She is surprised to feel her heart begin to thump wildly inside her chest and with bated breath, she barely gets a fingertip around the loose knot of her robe before Emma's voice rings out, "V.I.P."

~sqsqsqsq~


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** **-NSFW-**

~sqsqsqsq~

A waitress quickly appears and Emma hands the microphone over to her before she feels herself being pushed forward by her best friend. She looks back at him with narrowed eyes and says, "I'm mentally preparing your eulogy, just so you know."

He chuckles and then his eyes glance over her shoulder and she turns to follow his line of sight and she feels her heart stop inside her chest. The regal looking woman is now standing right in front of her and Emma can't help but think she is even more breathtaking up close. Her throat instantly goes dry and she isn't so sure she can actually go through with this but then a soft hand holds one of hers and she feels like she has willingly stepped off a high cliff as she is tugged gently forward. She follows behind the woman, keeping close as the crowd of men look on with a mix of jealousy and frustration as the two women begin to climb up a steep stairwell.

Emma has about a million thoughts racing through her head as her feet touch upon each wooden step until she reaches the top and everything immediately stops.

 _Time_. _Breathing_. _The_ _world_.

It all just stops moving as she is pushed down onto a plush sofa and the mesmerizing woman disrobes. Regina watches as bright eyes darken from the color of the sea to a forest green. She places the robe over the back of a chair and walks to her Savior in nothing but a sheer lacy silver bra and thong. She leans down to whisper into Emma's ear, "There are some ground rules to go over but first I want to see how fast I can excite you .. hmm .. "

"Wait! Hold on .. I .. need to tell you something .. about me and - "

Fingertips softly brush down her cheek. "Oh, I know .. " Her voice is dipped in velvet as she continues, "I'm well aware of your .. _appendage_.. " Brown eyes shine down at her and the barest kiss touches her lips before she is being straddled and the first wave of The Queens scent filters around her. She sighs in content as smooth arms slink around her shoulders and then fingertips begin to curl slowly up and down the back of her neck.

The woman grinds down into her crotch and Emma instantly regrets not wearing looser jeans as she feels herself growing hard against the warmth of The Queens barely covered pussy. Regina feels the bulge and she smiles down at the blonde before whispering near an ear, "Me thinks someone wants to come out and play, Miss Swan .. " Her earlobe gets tugged then nibbled between soft lips and Emma isn't thinking anymore as she grabs the woman's ass and bucks up; giving the woman a better feel of the strained erection as it scratches against her clothed sex.

Regina's eyes widen at the unexpected bold move and she chuckles low. "I think we need to go over those ground rules, Swan."

She removes herself from Emma's lap and curls up next to her. Fingers gently glide up a thigh before they begin to stroke Emma through her jeans. The woman leans in even closer and whispers against a cheek, "I'm the only one allowed to touch .. to taste .. " Before Emma knows what is even happening, her zipper is down and the searing brunette has slunk to her knees; wrapping her lips around the tip of her cock. She inhales deeply as her eyes roll back inside her head and The Queen begins to suck her like a Charms Lollypop.

She forgets the rule, she pretty much forgets her own name as she quickly runs her fingers through short raven tresses; holding onto the woman's head and fucking her mouth. Regina allows it, knowing all too well the woman is enjoying herself and it is her birthday after all, she thinks, the least she can do is deep throat the woman. And deep throat she does. Emma hits the back of her throat over and over and Regina finds herself getting turned on by every one of Emma's grunts and moans and then she is coming and Regina swallows it all.

Emma opens her eyes to see Regina still between her legs, mouth buried around her cock, swallowing her cum as it jerks in spurts out of her . A string of semen glistens a trail out of the corner of the woman's mouth and Emma moans at the sight. Regina feels Emma grow hard again between her lips and her eyes widen in amazement. She releases the cock with a loud pop and dark brown eyes turn black with desire as they look up into Emma's.

"How long has it been since you've had sex last, Miss Swan?"

Emma feels her cheeks burn red as she quickly tries to stuff her cock back into her jeans. Regina's fingers stop her abrupt movements and she shakes her head. "It's okay, dear, I don't mind .. in fact .. " Regina licks the underside of her cock once, twice, a third time before saying, "I rather enjoy having you inside my mouth." Emma groans loud as she is taken again and god, what a _mouth_ it is, she thinks.

Regina's tongue begins to toy with her penis, stroking it with every downward slip of plump lips and Emma whimpers as she watches the woman's head bob up and down. Every time she comes back up to the tip, she lingers, suckling and nibbling the surface, before she takes all of her into her mouth again. The pleasure builds up as Emma feels her balls begin to swell. Regina's hair is tugged and then Emma is hitting the back of her throat with sharp rapid thrusts. Over and over her mouth is fucked until thick ropes of cum begin to glide down.

She comes hard this time, shooting into the wet, warm cavern of The Queen's mouth. More cum dribbles out this time and runs down her chin and she feels herself being guided up off her knees as a tissue gets brushed across her skin and warm eyes smile at her. For a moment she get's lost in their soft gaze.

"That was amazing .. I've never .. god, I've never come so much like that. Thank you." She blushes while Regina squeezes her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine, dear." She licks her lips, smacking them together for emphasis and Emma's eyes darken. She feels herself begin to stir again; her dick twitching to life once more and she is amazed at her body's response to this woman.

Regina steps forward and as soon as her fingertips touch Emma's cock it instantly hardens, throbbing against her palm. She laughs, a deep laugh this time as she leans forward and whispers, "Well, I was going to tuck your friend back in but it appears to not want to bid farewell, Miss Swan."

She pushes Emma onto the sofa and straddles her once more, but this time Emma's cock is free and she can feel every glorious ray of warmth hit her as the woman's pussy grinds against her. Regina is breaking the main rule now but as she feels Emma's cock harden even more against her clothed sex, she just doesn't care. She wants this, god she _needs_ this as she whispers into Emma's ear, "I want to fuck you."

Emma's eyes widen as she watches the woman stand and her silver thong slides gracefully down toned legs. A condom seems to magically appear as she hears it ripped open and the woman's fingers glide it over her pulsing dick and in one quick movement she is sheathed inside The Queen.

"Oh .. oh .. " Regina is filled, stretched so good that she actually hears herself whimper as she bites a bottom lip and her eyes lock with Emma's. She feels her ass being squeezed, kneaded as she is pulled incredibly close against a warm bucking body. Emma's eyes glaze over as she feels the woman's cunt milk her tight. The blow jobs were amazing but _this_ .. is something else entirely, she thinks as she feels herself being fucked, wildly. There's no other word to describe it really as she watches the woman bounce up and down in her lap.

Five minutes into riding Emma and Regina comes hard. She moans into Emma's ear and it spurs something inside of the blonde as she feels herself being picked up, legs instantly wrapping around Emma's hips as her back hits a wall. Emma is still buried inside her and she begins to fuck her hard and fast as her back slaps against the polished paint.

"Please .. keep .. yes! I .. " The sound of Emma's balls hitting her inner flesh fills the room and she comes again as she feels Emma flutter around her cunt, finally coming as well.

The condom gets filled easily as Emma pulls out quickly. She ties it off and throws it away in a nearby trash can and when she turns around, she sees The Queen on all fours, her glorious ass up in the air, waiting for her. She's about to ask for another condom but instead she hears Regina ask, "Are you clean, Miss Swan?"

"Y.. Yes." She stammers.

Regina glances at her over a shoulder and winks. "So am I and I'm on the pill, so .. " She dips herself low, raising her backside that much higher and purrs, "Fuck me."

Regina might as well have grabbed her dick, tugging it forward as that one command slams into Emma's brainwave. She quickly shucks off her jeans and underwear and is kneeling behind the woman; entering her in one swift movement.

"Mmm .. hmm .. yes .. " The Queens moans echo around her as she pulls out to the sound of a whimper and slams back inside to a chorus of groans.

Fingertips grip her hips, her waist; pulling her back as the younger woman bucks forward and both women grunt in pleasure. Regina hasn't been fucked raw in .. she can't even remember how long it's been and the feeling of Emma sliding in and out of her, teasing her clit before entering her again; completely stretching and fucking her deep .. god, so _deep_ .. itmakes her whole body sing like a symphony.

She sits up on her knees now, leaning herself back until she finds solace against Emma's chest. She feels a hand wrap around her stomach as she raises her arm and curls her fist in long blonde locks. She tugs a little on Emma's hair and a low moan tickles the side of her ear. Between the two of them, she has been more vocal and Emma is the quiet one. Regina wonders if it's because Emma's trying to concentrate, to not come too fast and she feels her heart squeeze inside her chest with this knowledge because it means Emma cares about her pleasure. She feels lips nibbling her ear and then a finger is sliding low; rubbing her clit while the movements inside her slow down to a languid pace.

"God, you feel .. like _silk_ , baby .. so smooth." Emma whispers gently by her ear and Regina's eyes snap open as she quickly realizes this isn't casual mindless fucking anymore, Emma is .. well, it feels too close to making love and she frowns at the immediate loss her pussy feels as she steps away from Emma's hold.

Strong hands touch her hips now, trying to guide her body back and Regina knows Emma thinks it's just part of the moment so she quickly slips Emma's hands away and states, "Stop, Miss Swan."

Emma immediately drops her hands to her side and sits back on her haunches, eyes wide in alarm. "Did I hurt you .. did I - "

And Regina feels her heart squeeze again at the sound of regret and worry in the other woman's voice. She takes a moment to compose herself, to slip the mask back on before she is turning and eyeing the blonde with a firm gaze.

"No, dear. I .. _this_ got out of hand and that is my fault. There are rules Miss Swan, and _this_ can't happen. It's not supposed to happen unless you pay, unless you purchase room number four."

"Room number four?"

Emma scrunches her nose up and Regina smiles at her before scooting closer and wrapping her hand around Emma's cock. "First, let me try and tame this beast, hmm?"

Regina watches as Emma bites her bottom lip, eyes instantly closing as she begins to stroke her. She feels her wetness still coating the thick member and she feels a new wave of desire pluck her insides. She wants nothing more than to sit back down on this magnificent dick and come. She feels fingertips lift up her chin and then warm eyes are staring into hers before Emma whispers, "Just one more time, so you can .. you know." She is laying on her back now, her cock standing at full mast as she says, "Ride me, your Majesty."

Regina almost comes right there as Emma's request fills the room and she doesn't give a shit about the rules as she sinks down onto the hard cock. She doesn't look at Emma, doesn't want to see those soulful eyes. No, she just wants to fuck herself, use this woman to scratch an all consuming itch. She doesn't want to think about how things had even escalated to begin with. No, not at all. She just wants to feel the incredible ridges of Emma's dick as it glides against her tight walls, as her cunt milks the cock, the muscle growing tighter as it sheathes itself around Emma's thickness. She bucks up and down; rutting wildly.

" _Fuck .. fuck .. god .. I'm coming_ _.._ "

Emma begins to pant, heavy panting that fuels Regina on as she rocks her body back and forth and she comes in waves; soaking Emma and her own inner thighs as her pussy tightly holds on.

Emma finally lets go herself; coming hard inside the woman. Regina stands and her body is humming on a higher frequency now as she stares down at Emma whose eyes are closed and her chest is still heaving.

She only has one word coursing through her brain as she opens her eyes and stares up into dark brown eyes. _Damn_.

Regina points her to an en suite where she can shower and there is a white terry cloth robe hanging on the door for her afterwards. She proceeds to exit into a corner room where Emma can only assume, is her own private quarters.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma is out of the shower and back in the main room first. The robe feels soft against her skin, it feels expensive, she thinks as she snuggles onto a different sofa this time. It would feel weird sitting on the other one, she thinks, as she remembers the Queen straddling her and everything that had ensued after that.

She fully takes in the room now and is amazed at how big it is. A bright crystal chandelier hangs down from the ceiling and there are two skylights on either side. All she sees is the black night sky staring down at her with a few stars sprinkled here and there. There are four closed doors spaced out around the wide expanse of the open room and her eyes take in the numbers painted on each. The door etched with the silver number four seems to gleam back at her.

Her eyes fall to the closed door that the Queen is still behind and the numbers 108 shines back at her in gold. The doorknob turns and Regina enters the room, dressed in baby blue lingerie. She slips on a black silk robe and ties it loosely as she makes her way to Emma and sits down next to the woman. She swipes a loose strand of blonde hair off of Emma's forehead before she leans her arm onto the back of the couch and peers at the younger woman.

"Do you like this room?" Regina asks and a suggestive smile lights up her dark brown eyes.

Emma feels herself blush and her fingers quickly play with the sash of her robe.

"Your blushing is cute."

"Cute?" Emma scrunches up her nose. "Puppies are cute. Babies are cute. Bunnies are - " Soft lips kiss her cheek and Emma stops talking as her breathing slows down.

"It's sexy." Those two words get whispered by her ear and she licks her lips and smiles at the woman nestled next to her.

"Hmm .. well, okay that's better." She nods, her eyes dancing in glee and Regina chuckles. "So, what's your name?"

"You know my name." Regina sits back a bit and she studies the woman who is rolling her eyes at her.

"The Queen? That's what's on your birth certificate? Come on, it's only fair, you know mine."

"Because you chose to give it .. you could have easily made up something." Regina shrugs and Emma rolls her eyes again.

"Like what? Cinnamon or Apple." She chuckles and Regina laughs as well.

"Hmm, Cinnamon Swan. It does have a nice ring to it, no?" Brown eyes tease.

"Fine, be that way, so what's with the four doors? Is this like, your sex dungeon or something?"

"Or _something_." The Queen winks before continuing, "This is my private VIP court. I call it my four chambers."

"Oh, like the four chambers that lie inside a heart?" Emma asks.

"Are you in medicine?"

Emma chuckles. "No, I've just watched every Grey's Anatomy episode that is in existence .. like three or four times." She shrugs and Regina leans forward; laughing into the crook of her neck.

Emma can smell her shampoo as she takes a deep breath in and she sighs contently with the exhale. The Queen smells like vanilla and honey.

Regina leans back against the sofa again and asks, "So, what _do_ you do for a living then?"

"I'm a Bounty Hunter."

"Oh, so that explains your .. _strength_." Regina remembers how easily she was picked up by the other woman and held against the wall and this time it is she who feels herself blush slightly before she shakes her head and continues, "You need to stay on top of your game for that kind of job, yes?"

"Yeah, definitely." Emma nods her head. "Hey, so .. how did you know about .. my _appendage_ , anyway?"

"August informed me .. beforehand." Regina shrugs and casually runs a few fingertips through Emma's hair.

"You mean he had this set up from the get go?!" Emma asks with a voice laced in bewilderment.

"We might have briefly talked, yes." When Emma raises her hand; beckoning her to continue explaining, Regina rolls her eyes before replying, "He mentioned he was going to be bringing you out for your birthday and I suggested he bring you here. He was asking me for ideas."

"Wait, asking you for ideas .. when did _you_ and he .. is he like a VIP or - " Emma instantly feels weird and a bit, well, it feels a lot like jealousy that August has touched this woman too but she quickly shakes that feeling away.

"He works for me and my mother. We own this place. Fifty - fifty."

"Oh, you're _that_ new client he has. Okay."

"Yes, he's part of our P.I. Team. He's quite good. He helps align up our security and the screenings ... etc, etc."

"Screenings?" Emma asks.

"Well, yes, this is a _private_ night club, Miss Swan. Membership only and with that comes twice a year health screenings .. background checks, like I said, etc, etc. Would you like a drink? Something to eat, perhaps?" She watches as Emma's eyes quickly glance between her legs and she chuckles as she slaps the blonde's shoulder. "You're insatiable .. and not so shy after all. I suppose I brought you out of your shell, hmm?"

Emma's eyes catch hers and she nods her head slowly. "And then some."

Regina feels a stirring tug low in her gut and she clears her throat before standing. "Well, then .. let me get those drinks."

Emma watches her walk away and she can't help admire her ass as the silk robe caresses it. She remembers pounding into the naked flesh, having the woman open and waiting just for her and she wants to have her again. She already misses the warm, wet heat wrapped around her cock.

A glass of apple cider is now in front of her and she eagerly takes it, needing to drown all arousing thoughts away for the moment. The tart liquid slides down her throat and she groans in pleasure.

"The best you've ever tasted, dear?"

"God, yes." Emma takes another sip and so does The Queen.

"So, what's the set up here for you like? Are you .. I don't know .. happy?"

And Regina's eyes grow wide as she quickly takes another sip of her drink. No one has ever asked her that before. _Ever_. And most certainly _not_ in this room. When she does offer for someone to be her Savior, it usually consists of a quick pull into room one or room two and there is never much talking. In fact, she cant remember a time where she actually even sat down on these sofa's before. Her eyes roam over Emma's and she feels something begin to swirl up inside of herself. Something she hasn't felt in years. _Someone_ who is long gone. _Daniel_.

"I'm happy. Of course." Regina takes another sip and avoids Emma's questioning gaze.

Emma's internal lie detector goes off, her very own super power if you will, and she watches The Queen fidget a little so she decides to let it go and not pry.

"Do you like to have all those men watch you and come up here to .. you know .. every night .. I mean - "

"Every night? You think I do _this_ every night? Miss Swan, I am _not_ a _prostitute."_

Regina's eyes narrow and grow to the darkest shade of brown Emma has ever seen and she gulps, beginning to backpedal fast. "No! Of course you - "

"I already told you there are rules and the most that is entertained up here lies behind door number one, sometimes two. Very rarely three. And well, four .. like I told you .. four comes with a price, a very hefty price. And for the record, Miss Swan, I dance .. four nights a week. And every other Friday night, I offer for someone to be my Savior, and that person and I come up here and they choose whichever door they can afford to pay. Tonight happened to be an every other Friday, Miss Swan. Lucky you." She slams her glass down onto the side table and crosses her legs, glaring at the woman who is staring back with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." The sentiment lands softly between the two women and Emma looks away from angry eyes. And then Emma asks a question and it comes out no louder than a whisper. "So, why did you .. "

Regina knows what Emma's trailed off question is asking. As soon as she had stepped into the shower and began to wash Emma's scent and sex off her body; she had been asking herself the same question. Over and over _that_ question had looped inside her brain and as brown eyes capture shimmering sea green she finally knows the answer. It slams into her like a tidal wave and she feels herself rock against that torrid current.

But out loud and to Emma she only offers a quiet, "I don't know why, Miss Swan. Consider it a birthday present from me to you."

~sqsqsqsq~


	3. Chapter 3

~sqsqsqsq~

"August, do you have a moment?" Regina approaches him as high heels tap along the polished floor with each step.

He glances up toward the sound and smiles at his boss. "Of course." He drops his clipboard and gives her his full attention. He watches the woman as she fidgets with the sleeves of her blouse and wets her lips all the while avoiding his gaze and his heart instantly drops as one thought races through his head.

 _She's firing him._ _Damn it._

He really enjoyed working for the Mills. The two women exemplified class and ran a smooth business. Everyone was treated like royalty. From the bartenders, to the guards that secured the exits, to the dancers and wait staff. Everyone was treated with the utmost respect and camaraderie. The Mills treated their employees like family and as his eyes look past his boss and take in the open room, he sighs heavily.

 _He's gonna miss this place._

Regina's voice cuts into his musings. "Well, I was wondering .. did your friend have a good birthday?" Shy brown eyes stare back into his own and his mouth opens and closes a few times in shock.

 _Holy Shit._

He quickly runs his fingers through his hair and leans onto the bar that separates them. "Well, I can definitely read between the lines with that one boss, so .. I take it you two hit it off or something?" His blue eyes question hers and she sighs pulling on her sleeves once more.

"Or something, yes, I suppose." She shuffles a little and August can't believe he's witnessing his boss so nervous. "You know, never mind .. I should - "

"No .. no .. I mean I can maybe divulge to you that my friend could very well be interested. If you know, that helps at all." He shrugs and blue eyes twinkle at her.

"Don't tease, Booth. It's unbecoming." She raises her head and turns to leave after quickly sliding a card over to the man and saying, "If you could be so kind as to offer this to Miss Swan."

"Sure thing, boss .. sure thing."

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, someone was asking about you the other day, Ems .. a certain brown eyed woman." His blue eyes twinkle over at her as she closes the fridge and pours herself a glass of orange juice.

She tries to keep her face neutral and she is grateful her friend can't hear just how fast her heart is beating as she casually replies, "Okay." She takes a sip of juice and plops onto a stool, ruffling through the Sunday paper.

"Okay? That's all you got to say is _okay_?" He moves across from her, leaning onto the kitchen island and stares at her; waiting.

"You're worse than a girl, you know that right?" She snaps the paper open wide and holds it up so she can't see his nosy gaze anymore.

"So, are you gonna call her? Ask her out?" He teases as his voice sing songs.

She slowly lowers the paper and glares at him. "What did you do?"

He playfully throws up a hand and points a finger at himself, "Me? Nothing." He winks at her and turns to walk away.

"August _Wayne_ Booth get your ass back here now!"

He turns around with wide eyes and a shit eating grin plastered across his face as he saunters back. He slips something out of his pocket and slides it across the counter to her, winking again before he says, "She wanted me to give you that."

Emma's eyes fall to a playing card and she quickly notices it's the Queen of Hearts. Her fingertips gently brush across the smooth surface before she stares up at her friend. "What is this?"

"It's a key to the kingdom, Emma." He taps his fingers on the countertop and points at the card. "You must have left quite an impression, she's never given that pass to anyone. I've got to hit the treadmill, we'll talk later." He jogs out of the room and Emma hears the shuffling of his gym bag and then their loft door sliding shut.

She picks up the card and moves it through her fingers, studying it like it's some grand exam. It had been three weeks since her encounter with The Queen and she'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought about her and their time together every day since. She just never in a million years would have thought that the regal woman might have been thinking about her as well but as the card lays in the palm of her hand, light as a feather, she begins to feel her heart rate pick up as The Queen's rich laugh, intoxicating scent and deep brown eyes fill her senses.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma is getting ready to pour some shells into a boiling pot of water when August comes home and finds her in the kitchen. He quickly jumps up onto the counter, resting his head back against a cabinet while quietly studying her. She tries to ignore his pressing stare but after a few minutes she sighs and her eyes finally look over at his.

"Can you make the sauce? You make it better than me."

August nods his head and slips back down onto the ground. "So, it's later. Let's talk." He grabs a sauce pan that is hanging with others above their kitchen island and begins to rummage around the cabinets; pulling out different spices.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's just .. " Emma stops her thought process and begins to slice up a loaf of Italian bread.

"It's just .. what?" He nudges her shoulder and she looks up at him.

"Well, she's .. The Queen and I'm just .. well .. me."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Well, all I got to say is, The Queen sure is smitten by just _you_."

Emma raises her eyes again and they look at each other as August grins. She rolls her eyes at his teasing dimples before she finds herself asking, "So, how does that playing card work, exactly?"

~sqsqsqsq~

 _One week later .._

Regina is trying to juggle a few boxes in her hands as she makes her way toward the bar. She drops one and quick hands grab it before it touches the floor. Her eyes raise to meet the person who has caught it for her and she feels her throat instantly go dry as she stammers out a rushed, "Thank you."

"No problem." Emma slides the box onto the top of the bar and leans against it as she shoves her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. She watches as The Queen drops the two boxes next to the other one and then brown eyes find hers. "So, you got the card I take it?" And Regina knows it's a silly question to ask, of course she got the card. She wouldn't have been allowed entry into the building without it.

She quickly shakes her head at herself as Emma says, "Yeah, August .. well, he told me how it works .. so .. "

The Queen steps closer now, leaning against the bar as well. "And you needed a whole week to finally use it, Miss Swan? Should I be insulted? _Again_?"

Emma groans and quickly runs some fingers through her long blonde hair. "I'm really sorry about that .. I didn't mean .. "

"To call me a prostitute?" Regina laughs before she takes Emma's hand in her own and as soon as their skin touches, a tingling begins along each women's fingertips. They both try to ignore the sensation but they both find themselves stuffing the feeling away somewhere inside.

The Queen gives Emma the grand tour of the establishment and Emma can tell she is proud of her business. She walks and talks with a certain grace and dignity that Emma finds captivating as she is shown into the older woman's corner office that sits on the third floor; the floor that rests right below the infamous VIP Court. Her eyes take in the room and she mouths a, 'Wow' and The Queen laughs softly at her reaction.

The office is bright, lighted by wide bay windows that rest along two of the walls. Emma can't get over just how spacious the one room is as she looks at The Queen. "This one room is three times the size of my first studio apartment." She laughs and Regina feels a tug in her abdomen from the tinkling sound.

"If you think this is spacious you should see my Mother's office." Regina winks, giving Emma a smile.

"Is your mom here? I take it you guys are close?" Emma follows the woman and sits down next to her on the plush couch that rests in the middle of the room.

"She's semi retired now. She'll stop by and check in every couple of months but mostly she enjoys traveling these days and yes, we are close. She has seen me through some rough times, she's my rock. And I like to think, I am hers as well. What about you? Are you close with your parents?" Regina had tried to squeeze information out of August about Emma a couple of days after handing him the card but he had clammed up and she dropped it, not wanting to be one to pry.

She tilts her head, crossing her legs while shifting a little closer to the younger woman. Emma takes in the tight white silk blouse that is unbuttoned just enough to be enticing while she scoots a little closer toward the other woman as well.

"Nah .. I never knew 'em. I was a foster kid most of my life. I ran away from one home when I was 16 and August helped me out from a .. rough situation and he took me in. So, he's my family."

Emma shrugs and Regina squeezes her hand. "So, rough situation?" She clasps Emma's hand into her own and gently runs her fingertips along a palm.

Emma opens and closes her mouth a few times, not really wanting to get into that memory so she shrugs and casually states, "I'm a chick with a dick, your Majesty .. August pretty much saved my life that day and let's just leave it at that, okay?" Stormy eyes plead with hers and Regina nods before Emma quickly steers the conversation back to her. "What about your dad? Are you close with him?"

Regina looks away from Emma's smile before she offers a quiet, "I was .. he passed away a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm .. sorry." Regina feels her hand being squeezed and she smiles at the gesture as shy eyes look into hers.

"It appears we both have things we would rather not discuss, Miss Swan." She leans forward and cups Emma's chin, pulling her close until their lips meet. And out of all the intimate moments they have already shared, _kissing_ The Queen is now Emma's favorite experience as a questioning tongue glides over her bottom lip, asking for entry. She parts her lips and the tip of her tongue touches the other woman's and their kiss deepens hungrily.

Regina gets lost in the passionate kiss as Emma takes over, running soft hands down her back and pulling her forward until her ass is gripped and she is being tugged onto Emma's lap.

Fingertips slip under her short black skirt, running up and down the back of her thighs as Emma quietly asks, "Have you been with anyone since .. " Soulful sea green eyes bare into her own and she shivers. No. She hasn't been with anyone since that night. Her VIP Court and the four chambers have stayed closed off, vacant from anyone else's presence since the night spent with Emma. She unzips the woman and her hand pulls out and closes around the stiff cock.

"No. I've .. only had you, Miss Swan." She slips off Emma's lap and returns a second later holding a small bottle. Emma's eyes instantly darken as she watches The Queen pour some of the smooth clear lubricant onto her palm. She straddles the woman again, sitting on Emma's thighs as she smiles suggestively. She begins to stroke Emma's dick, fisting her hand over the tip before sliding down the hardened shaft and then back up. Emma moans, a deep sound resonating in her throat as she glances down and watches Regina jerk her; up and down, down and up .. up .. up .. swiping a thumb across the tip; smearing tiny drops of pre cum before quickly gliding back down.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" Regina whispers in her ear and she strokes her even faster.

Emma's hand rests over her own, stopping her movement as she answers against her lips, "I want to come inside you .. please, your Majesty." She kisses the corner of The Queens mouth once, twice before bright eyes close then open again, staring deeply into Regina's.

"We can't, Miss Swan." Her lips curl into a pout as they whisper near her ear, "I'm sorry .. let me suck you .. hmm .. " She goes to kneel but Emma stops her and pulls her flush against her chest and she feels her breasts press up against Emma's.

"Well, can I .. " Regina feels Emma's hand slip between her legs and then the tips of two fingers are stroking her through her underwear. The friction rubs against her clit and she bucks down creating more of the sensation. "If I can't put myself in you .. may I .. " Emma watches as brown eyes dilate, turning almost black as Regina quickly nods her head. Emma slips inside her underwear and The Queen is stroked, caressed, before two fingers stretch and fill her. The younger woman finds her g spot a minute later and Regina moans with every downward thrust that is pumped up inside her.

Emma fingers her deep, thrusting up into her fast and down stroking her slow. _Fast_ _and_ _slow_. _Hard_ _and_ _soft_. And she comes, shuddering against the woman while moans sing out along her ear.

Emma has to resist the urge to pick her up and press her against the wall again. The Queen's moans always stir something inside of her and god, she wants to fuck her. Fuck her long and hard as that glorious pussy squeezes her tight. Emma feels lips wrap around the tip of her cock, pulling her into a warm wet mouth and she quickly fists strands of raven colored hair before she hits the back of The Queens throat.

She fucks the Queens mouth wishing it was her pussy. She voices that thought out loud and Regina's eyes widen with fresh desire as she hears Emma moan, "Suck me good, your Majesty .. if I cant be buried inside you .. then please, baby, suck me real good."

Regina moans against Emma's dick and the vibration feels amazing as her eyes roll back inside her head. "Yes .. just like that!"

She feels the pressure building and she grabs the back of The Queens head, holding her down as she fucks up into her greedy mouth. Sloppy, wet sounds fill the room and she comes hard.

She opens her eyes and lustful brown eyes are staring up at her as the last of her cum gets swallowed. Regina watches as forest green eyes glaze over and quicker than a flash of lightning she finds herself sitting on the couch as her underwear is slipped off. She bites a bottom lip as Emma kneels before her and spreads her legs.

A tongue darts out and runs up her slit, the wet tip circling, playing at her entrance, before her clit is kissed and taken between warm lips. All of her control goes out the window as she hears herself scream out the woman's name in one drawn out moan. "Oh .. Em-ma!"

The younger woman instantly hardens again as she hears her name escape from The Queen's lips. It spurs her on and she eats her out as if she's been starving for days. And maybe she has been starving, hungry for this woman. It's been almost a month since that fateful night and as she feels fingernails scrape her scalp; pressing her face deeper against wet folds, she can't imagine ever going another day without having this kind of sex. This unique connection with the bucking woman that is spread before her.

Regina says her name like a mantra, over and over, "God, Emma .. Emma .. yes .. Emma!" as she rides her tongue and bright white spots appear behind her shut eyes as two fingers curl up inside her and take root there while her clit gets nipped and sucked on simultaneously.

She comes one minute later. One minute and thirty seconds later to be exact. She is still holding Emma's head in place between her legs as she pulses against the woman's tongue and lips. Emma laps her clean, savoring the exotic taste that is The Queen before she pulls back and bright eyes find Regina's.

Her lips are glistening as Regina stares down at her and then she is being pulled up into a searing kiss.

~sqsqsqsq~

They do this dance for four months. At first, Emma comes to her once a week. She flashes her pass, slipping it into the back pocket of her jeans, or the inside of her red leather jacket as she smiles at the security guards before she is ushered inside with an always professional, "Miss Swan .. good day to you." By Graham, Michael, or Robin. It's always one of those three handsomely rugged looking men.

So, once a week, Emma walks inside and seeks The Queen out. They talk for awhile and then hands slip over to unbutton Emma's jeans while Regina feels her blouse being tugged out from her skirt. After the third week of this, Regina starts keeping extra underwear at work. And two weeks after that, she stops bothering to wear underwear all together when Emma's visits become an every few days occurrence.

Three months in and they are fucking each other every way from Sunday. Regina lets Emma slip her dick back inside of her for the first time since her birthday celebration and as Emma takes her on top of the desk, she knows this cock belongs to her. It is raw, animalistic passion as each day a lamp breaks or a frame smashes off the wall as they fuck around her office.

For four months they have fallen into a routine. A purely sexual routine, until one day, Emma changes it by uttering four simple words to her as her hands are pushed away from beginning to unzip the younger woman's jeans. "Let's watch a movie."

Bright eyes smile at her and Regina's heart stammers in time with her words, "A .. a movie?"

"Yes, your Majesty .. a movie. Or do you not watch them? Too refined for such a thing?" She teases.

"You want to watch a movie, with me?" Regina tilts her head and Emma blushes. She hasn't blushed for quite sometime in The Queens presence and it reminds Regina of when they met and their first time together all over again. The memory tugs on her insides and Emma notices the desire laced ebony that shines inside brown eyes now.

"And you say, I'm insatiable. Come on, I brought a few over with me to choose from." She pulls Regina forward toward the rarely used well stocked entertainment system that she has at her disposal. She hears Emma shout out in glee, "You have surround sound?!" Regina smiles at the child like mannerism and for the first time she wonders what it would be like to share a Christmas morning with the other woman.

She shrugs that thought away before she hears herself say, "I get to pick the movie, Miss Swan."

She picks one out while Emma closes the heavy navy blue drapes and shucks off her jacket. She kicks off her sneakers and when Regina sits next to her, she feels Emma's fingers ghost along each of her calves, slipping her expensive heels off from the soles of her feet. She gives each foot a gentle squeeze before Regina feels her snuggle into her side. "Which one did you put in?"

"Leap Year." Regina takes Emma's hand in her own and their fingers thread together.

"Oh, that's one of my favorites, have you ever seen it?" Emma asks while lifting her head from where it had been resting on Regina's shoulder.

She smiles at the younger woman and slips a kiss along her forehead quickly before hitting play. "Yes, it's one of my favorites as well."

And for the next hour and a half, they just hold hands, snuggle and watch a romantic comedy together. No sex. No casual conversation that leads to more sex. They just simply watch two people meet, banter and then proceed to fall in love and both women secretly wish that this lazy perfect afternoon can somehow continue on forever.

When she walks back into her office after escorting the younger woman out for the day she notices Emma has left the movies scattered on her coffee table and her leather jacket is still draped across the arm of the couch. Regina doesn't even realize she is smiling to herself while she fixes the movies back into a neat pile and hangs Emma's jacket up in her side closet.

~sqsqsqsq~


	4. Chapter 4

~sqsqsqsq~

"Whoa, hot date?" August asks as a mixed blur of colors rushes past him and toward the door.

"Something like that .. don't wait up." She grabs her jacket off from the peg and is gone a second later, the door clicking shut behind her. August shakes his head, grinning to himself as he looks around the quiet loft . He notices a post it note stuck to the cabinet above the stove and his grin grows bigger as he reads Emma's handwriting.

 _Dinner's prepped and in the fridge .._

 _P.S. Don't stuff yourself too much, you'll regret the extra treadmill time later :)_

He opens the refrigerator and pulls out a tray, smiling to himself as he removes the lid and sees the latest dish Emma has prepared for him.

 _Lasagna_. His favorite. He quickly turns on the oven, letting it preheat a bit and hopes The Queen is teaching her how to make Chicken Parmesan tonight. He could use the protein.

~sqsqsqsq~

They never make it through these cooking lessons without fucking. Three weeks into this cooking dalliance and their routine is set up like clockwork. Emma arrives at her skyline penthouse, one night a week, looking and smelling delicious as she shrugs her jacket off while giving Regina a kiss. A hand is grabbed, tugging the other woman toward the bright, open kitchen where some more kissing ensues followed by some small talk. Aprons go on, hair gets pulled up before the food is prepped and staged. Bright eyes take in The Queen's instructions, filing each recipe away as the newest dish gets placed inside the oven and when that oven door gets closed, one of them pounces.

Tonight it is Emma. Regina bends over to place the tray inside the oven and Emma licks her lips, enjoying the magnificent backside view before hands are wrapping around a waist and pulling the woman back against a body.

"We have forty five minutes, Miss Swan. Let's see how many orgasms you can give me before the timer dings, hmm?" Regina feels Emma harden and her desire instantly spreads between her legs as she hears Emma's breath catch and then release by her ear. Fingers unbuckle her belt and it tickles her waist as Emma slowly tugs it away. Her black pants go next as they fall around her ankles and she steps out of them before leaning back against the blonde who is now undoing her blouse one by painstakingly one button at a time. When the last button is free, she is turned around and Emma's eyes glaze over to a deep green as they take in her lace clad breasts and panties. She bites a bottom lip and whispers, "Tick tock, Miss Swan."

Emma rubs her then, quick and rough over her underwear and the friction does wonders to her clit, as she arches into the arousing touch. Emma leans in whispering, "I want this wet throbbing pussy of yours to fuck my fingers .. knuckle deep, your Majesty." She quickly slips the Queens panties off; squeezing her ass cheeks on the way back up and Regina moans into Emma's mouth; pulling her in for a hungry kiss.

Their fingers thread together and then Regina is guiding two of Emma's slowly down until wet, warm heat pulls them inside. Emma moans at the tightness as her dick twitches and grows harder. She wants to take her now, fuck her until she is panting but then Regina's tongue licks her bottom lip, begging for entry once again inside her mouth and all other desires leave Emma's thought process as the sleek muscle dances against her own. Regina pulls herself away from the kiss with a pout and a breathy, "Em-ma .. " as she bucks into the woman's still fingers that are buried inside of her. She whimpers near an ear, "Fuck me .. "

"Nuh uh .. my Queen .. the first one, you need to earn." Emma nips her pulse point and Regina can feel the smirk spread on her flushed skin. She pulls her head back and brown eyes narrow as they lock onto the cocky younger woman's.

Fingers pull down a zipper and slip inside Emma's jeans before wrapping around a very well endowed aroused cock. "Well then .. you should think long and _hard_ about that action, Miss Swan. _Long_ and _hard_." She squeezes the dick and a smirk now crosses her lips as she continues, "If you make me fuck myself .. well .. two can play that game." She unhands Emma's dick but not before she makes sure to run her thumb across the tip, knowing how sensitive of a spot it is for the other woman and her smirk grows wider as Emma's eyes roll back inside her head and a bottom lip gets bit. She leans forward and whispers softly along the shell of her ear, "I'm sure jerking yourself off will feel just the same as having my mouth wrapped around you, no? Or better yet, my wet, _aching_ \- "

Emma has The Queen picked up and pressed against the nearest available wall in an instant and she feels Emma's dick grind against her. Emma buries her face into Regina's exposed cleavage as her tongue leaves a trail of wetness from the top of one breast to another and then she feels a strap being pulled off her shoulder before lips latch onto a nipple. She leans her head back, moaning into the suckling touch before she slips the other strap down and Emma takes the hint, kissing and tugging the neglected hardened bud into an eager mouth.

"Emma .. " She whispers the other woman's name like a quiet prayer before hands coast down her back and she is gently placed back onto her feet as Emma lets her go. Brown eyes darken as she watches Emma take a step back away from her. The blonde shucks her jeans and underwear, kicking them away from her ankles before she wraps a hand around her cock and strokes it, once, twice, and by the third time her eyes watch as brown eyes turn to ebony.

Regina inhales sharply as Emma spits into her hand, self lubricating herself before the stroking intensifies. "Touch yourself." The command is crisp and direct as green eyes bare into her own and her breath catches again inside her lungs. She doesn't hesitate as her eyelids slowly close and then open again, the color brown dancing with dark green as she leans against the wall and slips a finger inside her folds. Emma moans and takes a step forward, jerking herself harder and Regina can only stare with desire blown eyes as she masturbates in front of Emma's intense gazing. She throws her head back, chest heaving as she pushes two fingers inside herself; whimpering as the pad of her thumb slides over her clit.

She closes her eyes then and Emma's name springs from her lips.

 _"Emma .. hmm .. Emma .. "_

Her eyes open wide with surprise as her fingers get pushed away and then she is slamming her head back against the wall when Emma takes her, consumes her entirely. She pushes the first three inches inside and Regina's pussy throbs, pulses around her before she is sheathed completely. Strong hands grip Regina's backside, lifting her up as she spreads her legs wide and wraps them around Emma's hips.

"God .. you're .. you feel so _good_ .. " She slams into her and Regina moans in her ear. Long and loud she pants Emma's name as her g spot is stroked and her pussy gets filled, stretched; fucked so well. "Come for me, baby .. soak me .. " The demand gets whispered by her ear and Regina whimpers as she gets pressed up over and over against the wall.

"I'm .. god, Emma .. _yes_ .. " She comes hard around Emma's dick and it spurs her on. She moans and grunts into Regina's neck as fingernails begin to roughly scratch a trail up and down the younger woman's back and then they grip her ass, tugging her impossibly closer and she comes, spilling herself inside the Queens liquid heat.

The timer dings and both women laugh before light kisses are ushered along the pulsing flesh of the other's neck.

"You gave me _one_ orgasm, Miss Swan .. tsk tsk."

Green eyes look into playful brown and she smiles. "Yes, but with me it's quality over quantity, your Majesty." She winks and pats Regina's naked bottom before releasing her.

~sqsqsqsq~

They had exchanged cell numbers the first week into their cooking lessons. Emma had tried to call The Queen a few times but after always being sent to voicemail she got the hint and so text messages it only is between them. Just random, sometimes flirty messages back and forth. Nothing excessive. Or exclusive. Just another way to ensue playful banter. And then one day, not long after their shared intimate self stroking cooking lesson, Regina received a text she didn't know how to wrap her brain around. Or maybe more importantly, her _feelings_ around.

 _Hey .. I'm heading out of the city .. I got a runner. Lucky me._

Regina is trying to figure out what to type in reply as the phone buzzes in her palm.

 _Don't miss me too much, your Majesty ;)_

Regina wants to ask where she is heading to and if she is going alone or bringing back up with her. What she wants to do is tell Emma to bring someone with her, that's what she wants to type but she refrains and instead she replies with a simple, _Hmm .. I'll do my best, dear. Be safe._

She quickly backspaces the _Be safe_ and replaces it with a _;)_ instead before hitting send and setting down her phone. She takes a sip from her glass of red wine and curls her feet up underneath her. She tries to reign her focus back onto the book she had been absorbed in just moments ago but Emma's smile and bright green eyes flash around her and she reaches for her phone.

Emma's ringtone begins to croon out the song she had set, The Queens number to and her eyes widen as the chorus from, _Pour_ _Some_ _Sugar_ _On Me_ fills up her bedroom. She quickly scrambles to grab her phone and swipe her fingertip over the blinking arrow to accept the call.

"Hi .. "

"What time are you leaving?"

Emma grins and leans back against her pillows, throwing an arm behind her head. "My flight leaves for ten in the morning .. earliest I could get."

Regina bites her lip and leans her face against the side of her plush sofa. She has the thought of bidding farewell to the woman at the airport, walking her to the gate, kissing and hugging her goodbye. She reaches for her glass, taking a mouthful of wine then swallowing it down quickly before she shakes that romantic and preposterous idea out of her headspace.

"Would you care to come over for a night cap, Miss Swan?"

Emma feels her stomach swirl with a fresh batch of butterflies and then a familiar tug twitches around her cock as The Queen's sultry voice fills her ear. She sighs heavily and Regina hears it and her heart clenches in anticipation and then it proceeds to shatter and drip into a puddle of red goo as Emma says over the raspy line, "I can't. I really should .. um .. sleep .. before and stuff."

There's a pause, a silence that festers between the two women as wide as the grand canyon as Emma kicks her feet out, slamming them down onto the bed in frustration. The Queen is offering her a night cap and she has to sleep?! God, what the _fuck_ , Swan?! What the fuck is wrong with her. But she knows what is wrong, The Queen will wear her out, she'll be up till god knows how long, and then she'll have to trek home just to be up; bright eyed and bushy tailed to travel half way across the country for this pain in the ass Jumper.

Regina doesn't like this feeling of her heart laying splattered inside her chest but she doesn't like the thought of not seeing Emma for god knows how long more. So, logic fails her and she hears herself say, "Come sleep here tonight, we can watch a movie and then just .. _sleep_ , dear. Let me cook you breakfast in the morning before you ... " She has to stop herself there because does she sound needy? God, what the _fuck_ is wrong with her? And she was about to say, 'before Emma leaves her in the morning', oh yes, she was! She shakes her head and has to resist the urge to end the call right there and then.

She does not do _needy_ or god, even desperate. Did she sound _desperate_ for Emma's company?

"Well, I'll cook _you_ breakfast, your Majesty .. I make a mean French toast and you can pick the movie, deal?"

Regina finds herself grinning like a fool as she nods her head and then realizes Emma can't actually see her. "Deal, Miss Swan. I'll let downstairs know you'll be arriving shortly."

Emma is grinning like a fool as she zips around her bedroom, grabbing an overnight bag and her already packed small carry on for the plane ride. She rushes past August as he is coming into the loft for the evening. He hears a rushed blurb of words, "I left you a note, see you in a few days hopefully. Love you."

~sqsqsqsq~

They watch, The Wedding Date and drink some red wine; eating popcorn while curled up on the expensive plush sofa. Neither woman are in a rush for the morning to come but they both know it will soon enough as they hold hands and Emma's thumb dances across Regina's palm. The gentlest sweep caresses her skin and she shivers with every stroke. They retire to bed after the credits begin to roll and Emma slips into the queen size bed. She teases the woman to no end about the specific size which warrants a pillow or two to be thrown at her head before she finds herself being nestled against The Queens body and acting as her little spoon.

She falls asleep content and happy with a smile on her lips as she is pressed tighter against The Queens intoxicating warmth.

~sqsqsqsq~

It's been two days since Emma left her penthouse and her kitchen sink full after the makings of the best apple French toast she had ever tasted. She glances at her phone for the umpteenth time that day so far and bites her nail before trying to focus on her paperwork once more. She hadn't heard from Emma since she had left and she refuses to worry. Or at least she refuses to acknowledge she is worried. There is a knock on her office door and then it is swung open and her mother is bellowing into the room in all her grand gusto.

"Mother! You're back early." She walks around her desk and hugs her tight.

"Yes and darling, you must come with me next time. A jaunt through Europe isn't the same without you, dear." She smiles at her daughter and then pulls her close, squinting her eyes as she takes in the fading mark that is sketched into the side of her neck and the light blush that quickly flashes over her daughters cheeks.

"My .. my .. someone has been entertaining. So, who is he? I want all the .. well, maybe not _all_ the splendid details, but spill nonetheless." She sits down on the corner of the couch and pats the cushion next to her playfully. "Sit."

Regina complies and crosses her legs, swaying an ankle around nervously as she stares at her foot.

"Is this why our last quarter has seen a dip in revenue?" Cora leans back against the couch and crosses her arms. "Regina? Are you .. is it love, darling? Because I told you, we can give the VIP to - "

"Don't be ridiculous, Mother. Love? NO! It's not .. like that."

"Well, what is it then? Because you clearly haven't been entertaining upstairs, Regina. Last Quarter - "

"Is that why you are here? To question the financial - "

"Enough. Don't twist this all around and try to make it about money. Lord knows we have enough of it and then some. This is your baby, Regina. Your club, your vision now. I was merely going to suggest taking Mal up on her offer. That woman has been pitching her 'Dragons Den' idea for well over a year now and maybe we should give the VIP court over to her. Let her play around with it and you can retire your four chambers."

"Retire?! I'm only 28, Mother." Regina rolls her eyes; standing up and Cora watches as her daughter begins to pace around the office.

"You're pacing, dear. Which means you are trying to outpace whatever thoughts are crashing inside that brain of yours, or maybe more accurately, your heart?"

Regina stops abruptly and crosses her arms, sitting on the edge of her desk. "I think I liked it better when you were off traipsing through Europe."

Cora laughs and leans forward, patting the couch cushion again. Regina rolls her eyes but moves off the desk and sits down next to her mother. "Well, if you have no intention of retiring, dear .. I'll have you know that the Prince called. He's flying in the first of the month and asked for Room Four again. Are you interested? I remember you telling me, he was quite charming, no?"

Regina looks down at the floor and Emma's face flashes through her mind before she raises her head and her eyes meet her mother's. "Yes, quite charming, indeed. Tell him, it's a go."

~sqsqsqsq~


	5. Chapter 5

~sqsqsqsq~

"Honey, I'm home!" Emma closes the loft door and is quickly wrapped up in a tight bear hug. "Okay, lungs need air, August." She chuckles as he lets her go and hits her shoulder with a fist bump. "So, throw any wild parties while I was away, Stud?" She winks at him, shrugging the strap from her carry on bag back over her shoulder before making her way to the bottom of the stairs that will take her up to her bedroom. She is looking forward to a hot shower and her very soft feather downed bed.

"Well, I had _nine_ whole days to do so, Ems .. had a rough go of it, eh?"

"Yeah, the bastard had himself holed up underground like a damn gopher. I'm never watching Caddyshack again by the way." She rolls her eyes. "I need to shower and sleep like a bear for awhile, we'll touch base later, okay?" She begins her trek up the stairs.

"Sure thing, Ems .. glad you're home safe." He hears her bedroom door click shut and he slips out his cell, browsing through his contacts until he finds who he's searching for and quickly types out a text.

 _She's home, Boss. Tired but safe and sound._

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma hadn't texted The Queen while she was away. Eighty percent of the reason was because she was working but the other twenty percent? Well, that was because she wasn't sure what to say exactly. The night and following early morning spent with the other woman was a little too domestic, too cozy and too much of something she instantly craved more of.

A craving that scared her. She knew she had to have a talk with her. She knew this but yet, that scared her as well. So, she opted for radio silence, something she was good at when she didn't want to face something. She needed time to adjust to these growing feelings and the flaming desire of wanting more .. _more_ than just fucking. Nine days of thinking, of being away from the woman in question and Emma is left with one decisive thought beating along with each thump of her heart.

 _She has fallen in love._

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina had wanted to send Emma about a thousand texts over the last nine days. A thousand texts, and maybe even a few hundred voicemails but with each passing day, the nagging question of 'why wasn't Emma reaching out to her' lapped inside her brain, festering and growing until she had convinced herself that maybe it was for the best after all. This certain radio silence. Maybe it just confirms that no, this isn't love. What they have is merely a strong attraction to another, a compatibility that leads to amazing sex and numerous orgasms.

They are both just two sexually drawn forces that enjoy coming together. And that night and morning spent together? Well, that was a mistake. A line crossed, a line that Regina needs to brush away. Sleeping with The Prince will achieve that goal. The old line will be put back in place between her and Emma and everything can just go back to normal. No harm or foul.

Her phone dings and she quickly taps on the newly acquired text message. Her eyes roam over the lighted screen and she feels a heaviness leave her heart as she takes in Augusts typed words.

Emma is home. Emma is home and she is okay. She lets out a breath she had been holding and drops her phone back onto her desk. She ignores her picked up heart beat and the feeling of excitement that sweeps through her with the prospect of knowing she will see the younger woman soon. Yes, she stuffs it down deep inside of herself, ignoring the sea of rushed feelings that lash into her; that try to open her eyes and her heart; that knock on her soul like a drooping tree branch.

Her phone dings again and she knows it is a message from Emma before even seeing the name attached to the text message.

 _Hey .. back in the city, finally .. gonna crash for a spell .. will you be in your office tomorrow?_

Regina's heart pitter patters inside her chest like rain drops as she rereads Emma's words and that irritating tree branch snaps off, silencing the persistent knocking. She takes in the implied message and is glad Emma seems to be on the same page. She is grateful that the old line is being drawn, put firmly back into place across the sand. Emma wants to see her, wants their usual sexual fix to take the edge off. She can do that. It's all she wants from Emma after all. Nothing more. Of course not.

She sends her own text back and smiles as the feeling of reigning in her emotions again courses through her.

 _Yes, Miss Swan. Looking forward to taming that beast._

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma flashes her Queen of Hearts playing card and Graham smiles at her; ushering her inside of the closed nightclub. Regina is sitting at the bar, going over a liquor order when she feels a familiar warmth saddle up next to her and sit down.

Brown eyes shine a smile at her before Regina looks back down at the order form again, crossing out a number and then writing a new one in it's place. Emma feels her heart leap inside of her chest from the simple glance that was just thrown her way. The feeling is a high she hadn't realized she had missed until right now and if there was any doubt before about her loving this woman, that simple look, just sealed the deal; throwing all doubt out the window.

She feels her hand being squeezed and then she is guided off the stool. She follows close behind The Queen as both women make their way to the spacious and more intimate office setting.

Emma doesn't even have the door completely closed yet before she feels herself being pushed back against it and her weight finishes clicking it shut. Regina's lips kiss her neck, nipping at her rapid pulse and she moans at the missed sensation. It had been two weeks since they had touched each other like this and she feels herself grow hard as The Queen presses up against her. She is soft and smells so good as Emma's senses absorb the woman. She cups The Queens ass, squeezing it as she pulls the woman closer against the front of her body and Regina's breath hitches; eyes darkening in a swirl of brown and black.

She grows wet, her underwear dampening and she curses herself for even bothering to wear any at all but then Emma is sliding down her body, spiking her short skirt up as she goes; smooth fingers wrapping around each calf before slipping her heels off as bright eyes smile up at her. Regina knows in that instant, she is in love with Emma Swan. The insufferable tree branch is back, knocking on her soul and this time, as she gazes down into sea green eyes and a perfect smile, she lets the tapping whispering engulf her.

 _Heart,_ _body_ _and_ _soul._

She doesn't have time to think, to voice anything out loud as her hands quickly fly into blonde locks as the thin lacy garment that covers her pussy is licked while Emma's nose tickles against her. She hears the woman sniff her and a blush flames her cheeks as her underwear is dragged down her legs. Emma mumbles, "You smell so good, baby .. " before a tongue strokes her, slipping inside wet folds; flicking her clit once, twice, before lips suckle the aroused bud, pulling it in and Regina grips the back of Emma's head tighter, tugging her close as she bucks her lower body forward; grinding into the warm mouth.

She's about to come just from this stimulation alone when Emma pulls away and chuckles up at her, taking in the needy pout that is glaring down at her.

"You taste good too .. just wanted to share that." Emma winks and then her mouth is back on her, sucking her clit so well before her entrance is teased, the sleek tip of a tongue dipping itself inside, swirling her wetness before a finger slips up inside of her. Her pussy instantly latches onto the digit, gripping it tight as Emma fucks her.

A minute goes by and then she is panting, " _Another_ .. _I need_ _more_.. "

Emma nods softly, pulling out slowly with one before pushing back in again with two. Regina gasps at the added friction, the delicious feeling of being filled better and she grinds against the wonderful thrusts Emma is evoking on her. Lips close around her clit, and she comes ten seconds later.

Her silky liquid coats Emma's fingers, her chin, the tip of her nose as she is lapped clean. She holds Emma's head in place, gently pressing fingertips into blonde tresses as she rides out the orgasmic bliss. Emma picks her up and she instantly wraps her legs around hips as she is spun around and her back hits the closed door. Emma is still confined by her jeans, the bulge pressing tight against the seams as it grinds between her legs. She feels herself getting wet all over again, a fresh wave of desire coasts over her like a fine mist and she whimpers along Emma's ear, "I need your dick inside me, Swan .. stop teasing and take it out."

Emma smirks at her, that cocky half smirk that makes her dimples sparkle and Regina feels her heart jump and her pussy clench all at the same time. A tug grips her abdomen as she feels herself slipping along the front of Emma's warm body as hands ghost down over her bottom; the backs of her thighs before her bare feet touch the floor again.

She goes to unsnap her jeans but Regina's hands push her away and brown eyes lock with her own as she feels her zipper being tugged down. The Queen falls to her knees and her jeans and underwear are pulled down; pooling around her ankles as she kicks them free. Her balls are squeezed, before she feels kisses soft as rose petals brush against them. Regina stuffs one inside her mouth and Emma groans, closing her eyes at the sensation. Her dick grows harder, standing at full mast now as Regina takes the other ball sack inside her mouth. Emma begins to stroke herself, as she glances down and watches The Queen.

Their eyes meet and Regina gives Emma her own patented smirk. "What do you want, Miss Swan? Hmm .. tell me. I want to hear you say it."

Emma's eyes darken as she whispers, "Just .. wrap that pretty mouth of yours around my cock and suck me good .. please, baby .. "

Regina nods her head, kissing the tip before the first two inches disappear past her lips. Emma closes her eyes as she feels another inch get pulled in and the backs of her thighs are squeezed as Regina's fingertips grip her flesh.

Another minute and Regina takes her completely and sloppy wet sounds begin to fill the room around them. She grabs the back of The Queen's head and fucks her mouth as the Queens hands slide up and knead her ass now.

"God, baby .. your mouth feels so good .. " She feels her tip get licked then suckled between wet warm lips and then she is swallowed again. Over and over, The Queen alternates between sucking on her tip and then swallowing her whole.

"Yeah, baby .. take it all .. I .. god, I need to come .. " She bucks into The Queens mouth, hard thrusts hit the back of her throat and the wet sounds intensify around them as Emma spills herself down Regina's throat. She is sucked dry, Regina taking everything the woman's cock has to offer her as she pulls back and their eyes meet once more. Emma cups the woman's chin, tilting her head back a little and Regina opens her mouth, revealing a pool of cum still floating between kiss swollen lips.

"Swallow, baby .. " Bright eyes shine down at her and she gulps the rest down as her own gaze shimmers back at the other woman.

Regina licks her lips and Emma slips her hand inside hers; helping the woman back to her feet. Fingertips touch and then thread together and then their lips tenderly mingle before Regina pulls away and whispers, "I still need this dick inside of me, Miss Swan .. " She pouts before running her tongue along a bottom lip.

Emma moans and pulls Regina against her, drawing her impossibly close as she walks the woman backwards toward the desk. She turns The Queen around and pushes her down, bending the woman over and Regina's chest presses against the polished surface. She shivers as she feels a finger run up and down her exposed slit. She loves when Emma takes her from behind, it is always rough and fast as her pussy gets fucked.

"Well, look at you, god, your Majesty, you're dripping .. all for me .. " Emma grabs her dick and teases The Queens entrance with the tip before running it up and then down her folds.

Regina also likes the dirty talk this position inspires out of Emma. She smiles into the desk as she pushes her ass back into the achingly teasing touch.

" _Em-ma_ .. _fuck_ _me_ .. "

Her ass gets slapped once, twice and she moans low, a new layer of wetness coating her inner thighs before she demands, "Miss Swan .. inside .."

Emma slams into her, and her eyelids flutter in pleasure. Her tight walls wrap around the hardened cock and she milks it, making Emma's eyes roll back inside her head as she fucks herself into the older woman.

 _"Mmm .. hmm .. mm .. ooh, Emma .. "_

The Queens moans alone can make her come as she runs her hands along the small of the woman's back before she grips her waist and fingertips dig into each hip as she pounds into her. Regina arches up and back into every other thrust that fills her cunt and her moans grow louder. Her clit brushes along the top of the desk just right and she comes, sheathing Emma's cock in a web of warm silk.

" _Yes_ .. _baby_ .. " She comes a second later, following Regina. She leans forward, lightly tickling a path of fingertips across the Queens lower back before she pulls out. Regina hums into the touch and then she is being turned over and her eyes catch Emma's before the younger woman kneels and spreads her legs. She gasps as she feels Emma's tongue swipe over one and then her other inner thigh. If she was questioning being in love with Emma before, all doubt is chucked out the window as fingers thread through locks of blonde hair and gently scrape over a scalp while her glistening skin is groomed clean.

Regina cups the younger woman's chin, guiding her up until their lips join for a kiss and then Emma is wrapping the Queen in strong arms. They hold onto each other for a full minute and then a quiet murmur of words flutter along the shell of Regina's ear, "I missed you .. " Reality and a steady wall gets put firmly back into place as Regina snaps her eyes open and gently pushes the other woman away.

"We need to talk, Emma .. I was waiting until you got back - " Emma smiles at her, the kind of smile that lights up the room, could quite possibly light up a darkened night sky, Regina thinks and she feels her heart trip inside of her chest. She slips off the desk; lowering her skirt as she hears Emma's jeans being pulled up toned legs again and then zipped up.

"I want to talk with you too .. " That perfect smile hits her again and she gets pulled down onto a lap as Emma sits down on the couch. She can't help but lean forward and claim those smiling lips once more before she pulls back and looks into warm, soft eyes.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Regina asks, tilting her head.

Emma bites her bottom lip, nervousness washing through her and she chickens out, as she feels her palms get clammy. "Uh .. you first." She winks at the older woman; squeezing her lower back.

Regina licks her lips and fidgets a little in Emma's lap, not really knowing how to begin so she decides to just say it in one swift rush of words. "I have a client coming into town the first of the month and .. well, he requested room four. He's a prince and he was here last year and now he's back in our country so .. " She isn't looking at Emma while speaking, for some reason she can't bring herself to meet Emma's eyes so she is focusing instead on a spot on the wall just over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry .. what?" Emma isn't sure she even heard the woman right. Her brain stopped working after she heard the words, 'Room four'.

"I .. Emma, you obviously have a right to know, so out of respect to you and our .. well, situation .. I am letting you know that I will be entertaining soon."

Hands roughly grip her waist and push her away and she sinks into a couch cushion. Her eyes finally lock with Emma's and she sees a storm of emotions swirl inside sea green. She takes a deep breath in and can only stare back as words just don't seem to have any meaning right now.

"Our situation? Jesus Christ, Regina!" She is standing now, hovering over the woman and Regina's eyes instantly narrow.

"How the hell do you know my name, Swan?"

"Seriously, that's the pressing concern right now? How I know your god damn name?! Well, out of respect for you and our .. _situation_ , yeah, I guess you have a right to know that I saw it on a piece of your mail .. ya know, when I was at your fucking home." Emma takes a step back and crosses her arms, glaring at her.

Regina stands herself and goes nose to nose with Emma before pushing her back a step. "You mean you went snooping and - "

"Snooping? Go fuck yourself, Regina." Emma pushes her back and brown eyes turn almost black.

"Don't push me, Swan."

"Don't push _me_ , Mills."

"You're a fucking child, you know that!" Regina steps around her but her arm is grabbed; stopping her from leaving Emma's intense gaze.

"Yeah, well, I'm a child and you're a fucking paid whore!" The slap is quick, sharp as it slices across Emma's cheek and her eyes instantly tear up from the sting as she takes a step back and rubs her face.

"Get out!"

"Gladly." Emma turns, dipping to pick up her discarded jacket that was left in a heap by the door before she wraps her hand around the doorknob. She turns back to the woman once, not really knowing why she cares at this point but she hears herself asking, "Aren't you afraid of your royal ass being thrown in jail, your Majesty?"

Regina crosses her arms and brown eyes stare into Emma's for a few seconds before she looks away and Emma's voice rings out again. "I don't think even _your_ sex appeal can get you out of those charges, ya know."

"Are you threatening me?" She takes a step forward and Emma opens her mouth in shock.

"No! I would never .. I .. never mind. Forget I cared." She tips her head to the woman and turns to leave once more.

"If you must know .. everything comes with a price, including this line of work and you don't do what I do without having a few magic tricks up your sleeve. I have all the powerful men and a few women as well, that make up this fine city, on my fucking speed dial, Miss Swan .. so, don't worry your pretty little head about me _or_ my royal ass."

Emma doesn't look at her, she stares at the wood grained floor for a minute, processing everything that has just altered her life, that has just knocked her down before she does manage to meet Regina's eyes one last time. "Have fun with your Prince."

Regina watches Emma walk through the door, leaving it open and she can hear some of her staff trying to engage her in conversation but she doesn't hear Emma's sweet voice respond to them. All she does hear is the sound of the heavy front door of her night club slamming shut.

~sqsqsqsq~

August comes home later that evening and he can hear the music even before he gets his key turned into the lock. He enters their loft and an old fashioned boom box is sitting up on a kitchen counter , blaring out some old Bon Jovi rock song. He walks around the island and sees Emma on her knees, wearing a tattered old t shirt and a pair of ripped jeans with a bandana holding back her hair as she cleans their kitchen floor by hand. He clicks off the music and she glares up at him before going back to her intense scrubbing.

"Hey Cinderella .. did Lucifer track muddy paw prints in again?" His eyes are light, teasing but they instantly dim as she glares up at him again with dark eyes.

"Go away, August .. I'm not in the mood and put my music back on!"

He winces internally as he quickly runs a hand through his short brown hair. He spent the last two hours at the club, sidestepping a certain moody brunette and now, apparently he has to do the same thing around a fired up blonde.

 _Just great._

"So, I take it she told you? I - "

"You knew?!" The sudsy sponge hits him in the forehead and he takes a step back while Emma stands and stalks toward him.

"Ems, you got the angry eye thing going on and - "

"Knock it off! Being funny is _not_ gonna get you out of this one, August Wayne .. how could you .. _not_ tell me?!"

He throws his hands up, tossing the sponge into the water filled bucket. "I would have but she said she would tell you - "

" _You_ should have told me. I .. we .. " Emma doesn't fight the tears anymore. She had been holding them in; keeping them at bay for hours and now, she just lets herself cry as August wraps her up in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Emma .. I .. I'm trying to be Switzerland here, but obviously my loyalty is with you so I'll quit and - "

She pushes away from him; quickly wiping at the fallen tears. "No, it's .. your face lights up when you talk about that place .. your job and stuff .. so no. I just need some time to myself, okay .. " She looks down at the half wet floor and then glances toward the stairs. "I'll clean this up later .. " She leaves him standing there as she climbs up to her bedroom and he feels his heart ache for his best friend.

~sqsqsqsq~

"You need to fix this and fix it now!"

"Excuse me? Booth, I don't have time for this - "

"Oh, you will certainly make time! You hurt her .. Jesus Christ, Boss! I mean .. don't you think you should have told her _before_ you fucked her that day?!"

Regina's cheeks flame red before she composes herself and steps around to the front of her desk. She briefly glances at the smooth surface and memories of Emma bending her over, having her way with her flood her thoughts as she shakes her head and brown eyes catch angry blue.

"So, what happened to being Switzerland, August? Hmm .. you don't think this is hard for me, I - "

"Actually, no, I don't. And if it is, you sure have a funny way of showing it. She's a sweet kid, and - "

"She's not a _kid_ .. she's 24 for Pete sake .. she knew - "

"You're scared .. hell, she's scared .. _love_ is scary, I get it but what the fuck is wrong with you? If you fuck him, it's completely over! You still have a chance here, boss .. to fix it .. just go to her and - "

"She called me a paid whore! She - " He gives her a pointed look and she stops whatever she is going to argue as brown eyes dim a little. "Okay .. fine, maybe she has a point. August, just .. either be Switzerland or quit. I don't know what else to tell you."

~sqsqsqsq~

He chooses to be Switzerland. He has a little under two weeks until the first comes around and The Prince arrives and he can't help but have faith, hope, whatever you want to call it that something will happen to rectify all of this. Let the fates align if you will, he muses.

Emma was never one for allowing Fate or anything else to direct her life and choices. She had two weeks to stew, to mull things over and with some late night venting and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream binging with August, she has come to a decision for herself. Maybe her timing isn't ideal, but it took her up until this very minute to do this; to at least go to Regina and tell her what she never got a chance to tell her that day in her office.

Robin lets her slip into the night club and he nods his head up toward the long flight of stairs. She has a rush of emotions and memories flood her thoughts as her feet touch upon each step that brings her to the infamous V.I.P Chamber. It's been almost seven months since that first night her and Regina had met and another wave of memories crash through her as she walks toward the door that has the gold swirling 108 etched across it. She never did get the chance to ask The Queen what that number means, if it in fact, means anything at all as she takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Regina hears a knock and quickly shimmies on a robe, slipping her other earring in before she opens the door. Her eyes turn wide as saucers as she takes in Emma standing before her and the familiar warmth and excitement courses through her; something she had missed feeling in the last two weeks.

She manages to call out a breathy, "Emma .. " as her eyes take in soft features.

"Hi .. " A light blush rises on her cheeks and both women instantly have the same memory gallop through their minds of Emma smiling sheepishly up at her, holding a microphone in a shaky hand. So much has happened since that night and both women feel all that time spent together seep through them as well.

"I never got to tell you what I wanted to talk with you about that day and maybe .. if you knew, if I said it first, you will .. I don't know .. _not_ be with The Prince."

"Emma .. I - "

"No, wait, I .. like you .. I mean, I have _feelings_ for you .. more than just wanting to - "

"Emma, stop. Please. It can't be more .. I'm sorry. I understand if you can't deal with - "

"So, you don't have feelings for me, Regina? _Deeper_ feelings than just - "

"I don't." And Emma's internal lie detector goes off, screaming at her in a high pitched frequency.

"You're lying, Regina."

" _Stop_ saying my name, Swan. Look, a line got crossed, I never should have .. _initiated_ those cooking lessons, invited you to spend the night, it was a mistake. All of it. I have to get ready and _you_ need to leave."

She goes to close the door but Emma stops her, putting her own hand up to grip a wooden edge. "What are you so afraid of? Why are you holding onto this facet of your life so tightly? Just let it go. Let it go and be with .. be with _me_. You don't need these walls around you anymore, Regina."

Regina bites her bottom lip and turns her face, one minute ticks by and she wills a sting of unshed tears away as she looks back at the other woman. "You need to go, Emma. I'm sorry for hurting you, you'll find someone, fall in love and be happy. I want that for you but it's not .. none of that can be with me."

Dark brown eyes look into her own and she sees a sadness there. A sadness mixed inside fear and she has to try one more time. Just once. She steps forward and kisses Regina. A kiss that is tender, soft, light. Everything she wants their love to be.

~sqsqsqsq~


	6. Chapter 6

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina melts into the kiss as Emma's fingers gently stroke her cheek. This kiss is different than any other they have shared before, as it draws their souls together, at least that is what it feels like to Regina. She's only ever had this kind of kiss with one other person.

 _Daniel_.

Old memories slice through her and she pushes Emma away. She shakes her head at the younger woman, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and then she turns; shutting the door as Emma hears a brisk, "Good bye, Miss Swan."

Her heart drops inside her chest and she will _not_ be the kind of person to bang her fist on a closed door. No, she will not. Instead, she slowly backs away, willing the door to open, for Regina to rush into her arms. But that doesn't happen as she finally tears her gaze away and glances around the room. Her head falls down in shame; shame with herself for not letting go of this sooner. For even coming here to begin with tonight. But if she hadn't? She would have always wondered and at least now she knows where she stands with the Queen. Even if her lie detector is right, there are too many demons trapped inside the other woman. Too many walls, and maybe perhaps, too many ghosts.

Regina leans against the door and tries to calm her rapid heartbeat. She breathes in, then out. Over and over until she feels the shaking in her hands stop. She pushes herself off from the hard surface and makes her way to the phone that sits perched on a nearby side table. Unbeknownst to Emma, she had already cancelled with the Prince. She had made that particular phone call earlier in the day but now as she picks up the phone and dials into a line downstairs, she will be cancelling her time slot on the stage this evening as well. Mal picks up on the second ring and she can hear the shakiness in the Queen's voice. She had seen a whirl of familiar blonde locks rush out the door just moments before and it doesn't take much for her to put two and two together. She offers to fill in for the woman and she can hear the sigh of relief echo in her ear through the line.

Regina drops the phone onto the table and curls up on her love seat as she hugs a dark red throw pillow into her chest. She tries to push the ache that is coiling up inside her away. It's an ache she hasn't felt since she lost Daniel. For three years she has been using this business, as an escape. A place that helped her bury the grief and become someone new. Someone that could hold power, prestige and at all times, control.

And then she meets Emma and everything she has worked so hard to hold onto .. well, bit by bit, it's all been unraveling on her. Emma's laugh, her smile, the way she crinkles her nose, small things but it made her feel again. Week after week, the more time spent with the woman, she felt like her old self. She felt like, _Regina_ again and it terrifies her.

She swore off love, her old self, her old life entirely. She looks around the room, at her small sanctuary, a little cavern nestled inside these four chambers and she wonders for the first time in years what it would be like to not have these walls anymore. Emma had asked her what she was so afraid of and she couldn't answer because if she voices it, says it out loud, it will bring on all of the pain, hurt, the turmoil, just all of it will rake over her once more. It will consume her and she doesn't know if she is strong enough to face it again; to meet it head on.

Being the Queen makes her fierce, powerful, uninhibited. Being the Queen is a mask she wears well but with Emma, she found herself not wearing it and more importantly, half the time she didn't even realize she _wasn't_ wearing it. Emma took her outside of her own head, almost like magic, she thinks. She shakes her head, clearing those thoughts away and stands up, making her way out of the quiet room.

As soon as she opens the door her eyes take in the scattered trail of the playing card she had given Emma. The last piece rests along the top step of her stairs and she touches it gently with shaking fingertips as she feels the first of many tears begin to fall.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma slips into the darkened loft, closing the door quietly before she slowly slides down it. She doesn't want to cry; she doesn't want to feel the hot tears as they run down her cheeks. She wants to just forget these past months even happened but when she thinks about her next birthday; she cries even harder as she realizes every damn birthday from now on is going to remind her of _that_ night. And an infuriating, searing brunette.

 _God damn it._

A light clicks on in the kitchen and then she hears August's padded feet walking toward her. He kneels down, sitting cross legged in front of her and he squeezes her knee. "I just can't stop thinking that .. I mean .. she's probably _fucking_ him right now and .. I wasn't enough .. just another person that didn't want me, August." She buries her face in her hands, weeping harder now and she internally berates herself even more for caring about this at all. For shedding yet another storm cloud of tears.

August pulls her into a hug and she cries into his chest as he strokes her back in small, soothing circles. "I'm so sorry, Ems .. I feel like, it's all my fault here. I .. I'm just so, so sorry .. I'm gonna give my notice tomorrow."

She mumbles a quiet, "No .. " into his chest before she pulls back and teary eyes meet his own. "I told you, it's - "

He brushes the pad of his thumb over a few stray tears, wiping them away before he says, "Hey, it's time to move on, Ems .. for the both of us, okay?"

Light blue eyes lock onto hers and she nods softly. "Okay."

He claps his hands together and smiles at her before leaping to his feet. "So, let's binge on greasy foods, shall we, what are you in the mood for, Pizza or Chinese?"

"It's getting late, August and - "

"Perfect benefit from living in the city, places are open late _and_ still deliver, you can't get that kind of royal treatment in the suburbs that's for sure." He sees her wince and immediately kicks himself for the poor word choice. "Sorry."

She meekly shrugs. "I'm too sensitive. I need to get a proper stiff upper lip .. I'm gonna go shower, wash this night off of me."

She goes to walk past him but he grabs her shoulders, stopping her movement. "Hey, promise me that you aren't gonna sit on the shower floor and cry."

She gives him a watery smile and puts out her pinky, clasping it around his own. "Pinky promise, oh wise one. By the way, make sure you order pizza _and_ Chinese, I need a double whammy of comfort food." He smiles at her before nudging her toward the stairs and picks up his cell phone to call in the orders.

A light knock echoes against their loft door and he grabs his cash, before swinging it open. His eyes widen and he can only stand and stare at the person that's in front of him as a gentle whoosh filters around them from his money hitting the floor. Regina bends down and picks it up, handing the loose bills back to him before she asks, "Is she here, August? Please, tell me she is here."

He narrows his eyes at her before glancing back over his shoulder. He can still hear the water running, the old pipes chattering inside the walls and he sighs in relief as he looks back at his boss. "You need to go. Whatever this is, whatever you _think_ you need to do here, you don't. She got the message loud and clear. You coming here is just going to - "

"I love her." She whispers it, so softly he almost doesn't hear the proclamation. "I need to speak with her, please .. "

Pounding feet rush up the stairs and then a delivery boy is standing behind Regina in the doorway. He takes in the stunning woman, dressed in a tailored black trench coat and his eyebrows raise as his eyes catch August's.

He rolls his eyes; stuffing the money into the young man's palm as the food is handed over to him and he mumbles a quick, "Thanks." He ushers the Queen inside and kicks the door shut with his foot.

"You two sure are making it fucking hard to be Switzerland." He hisses out as he places the warm pizza box next to the bag of Chinese food that had already arrived beforehand. He turns and crosses his arms at her, narrowing his eyes. "You hurt her again and we are gonna have words. You got that?"

She nods her head and he softly nudges her shoulder before walking past her. "Where are you going?" Her eyes widen and he chuckles to himself.

"I'm getting out of dodge, just let Emma know I'm crashing at the hotel tonight."

"Oh, August .. you don't have to leave." Regina instantly feels horrible, not wanting to put the man out of his own home but August raises his hand and smiles at her.

"Hey, it's an opportunity to order room service. I'm game." His eyes twinkle at her and he scurries to grab his wallet and his laptop. "Good luck, your Majesty."

"August?" He spins around, meeting her eyes again before she quietly says, "It's Regina .. you can call me, Regina."

~sqsqsqsq~


	7. Chapter 7

~sqsqsqsq~

The loft door closes shut and Regina instantly feels the open kitchen begin to narrow in on her as she panics. Maybe she should just text Emma? She could slip out right now and pour her heart out via text. She leans against the island and tries to take a few deep breaths to quell her rattling nerves. But what if Emma doesn't even bother to read her messages? And who would blame her, Regina thinks, so she opts to stay; to take the less cowardly approach and wait for Emma to appear. She wishes August had stuck around though. It would have been nice to have some sort of buffer here, some form of an ice breaker.

She hears a few stairs creak and her throat instantly goes dry as Emma rounds the corner and their eyes meet.

She expects to hear Emma's familiar yet shy one word greeting but instead Emma's eyes turn to steel as she plops a piece of pizza onto a plate and jumps up onto the counter that sits directly across from where Regina is standing. Maybe it's all in her head but the temperature feels like it has dropped a few dozen degrees as Regina feels a chill run up and down her spine. She quickly realizes she isn't the only one that is capable of putting up walls if Emma's stiff demeanor is anything to go by as Regina tilts her head and studies the other woman. Emma refuses to look at her, is in fact, acting as if she isn't even in the room. She's taken for granted Emma's openness with her, even from their first meeting, there was an unspoken will of trust given to her and now as she watches Emma softly bang the backs of her heels against the lower cabinets; she realizes she just might need a wrecking ball to break through this fortress, Emma has put up around herself.

Regina inhales a few deep breaths; fidgets with the sleeves of her coat a bit before she says, "I'm sorry Emma .. I .. messed up. I .. can you please look at me .. I feel - "

"You feel ignored? Maybe, like you don't even matter? Like, maybe you even coming here is a waste of your time, your energy? Yeah, well, welcome to the club." She slips off the counter; placing the plate into the sink while running some water over it before she begins to wrap up the food. She opens the fridge, moving items around to accommodate the new leftovers as she says, "Whatever you _think_ was going to happen here tonight .. I mean, really the cockiness that makes you, _you_.. I used to think it was endearing, _sexy_ even. A real turn on, your Majesty but now, that cockiness just pisses me off, frankly."

Her back is kept to Regina, she still refuses to look at her as she throws out the empty bag that once held the Chinese food. "You can show yourself out." Regina watches Emma disappear around the corner and she buries her face inside her hands as her elbows slide along the island. Her mind is racing as Emma's words cut into her and she realizes that she spoke the truth. She did think at some point Emma would just fall back into her arms.

She straightens herself upright again and pulls out her cell phone, sending a quick text.

 _She won't even look at me, she went upstairs. You can come home, August .. I'll reimburse you for the hotel room._

Her phone dings a minute later as she is turning the knob to see herself out.

 _Fight or Flight, Regina. It's your choice._

Her gaze roams over the message for a few seconds before determined eyes lift up from the lighted screen. She locks the door, sliding the dead bolt back into place and turns herself around. She types out one last message to August before she begins to climb the stairs.

 _I choose to fight for Emma._

Regina gently knocks on her door, knowing full well she will be ignored but she tries nonetheless. "Emma, may I please come in?" She waits two minutes and then knocks again. "I'm not leaving until we talk, Emma."

"Just let this go, your Majesty. Shouldn't be too hard of a concept for you."

She hears a lock click in place and she rolls her eyes at the sound. "God damn it, Miss Swan!" She hits the door with an open palm and then quickly shakes it from the slight sting before she turns and leans back against the hard surface. She crosses her arms and then turns her body so the side of her is leaning against the door now. "You were right, okay? I was lying when I said I didn't have deeper feelings for you. I was scared, Emma. I was .. I'm still frightened by all of this." She leans her head against the wood and stares down at her foot, scraping the heel around in a circle as she tries to collect her thoughts.

She sighs softly before shutting her eyes and speaking again. "I lost someone .. a few years ago .. and it changed me. Sent me into a tailspin and I swore I would never let myself feel that kind of love again. I .. didn't think I would have that special kind of love again but .. "

Emma puts down her phone and stares at her bedroom door. She shifts a little closer toward the end of the bed and waits for Regina to continue.

"I feel it with you though, Emma .. I .. cancelled with the Prince this morning. Before you even showed up, _not_ because you have feelings for me but because I had .. I _have_ feelings for you. Strong, deep feelings that I refuse to share with a door, Miss Swan!"

Emma rolls her eyes but she feels herself begin to smile. Just a little.

Regina waits a beat, tilting her ear to try and hear any form of movement and then rolls her eyes at Emma's stubbornness. She feels her heart clench inside her chest at the thought of Emma never speaking to her again. To never being able to kiss those soft lips; to hold her as they fall asleep together. She quickly brushes away a few tears that have fallen as she slides down the door.

She leans her head back and continues to fight; holding on to a small twine of hope that beats along with her heart and each breath she takes. "If I could go back and change one thing, Emma .. it would be that day in my office. After we .. when we were holding each other on my desk and you whispered, you had missed me .. I wish I hadn't pushed you away. I missed you too, Emma .. and I wish I had told you that instead of still entertaining the absurd notion of using room four. I hurt you but I also hurt myself .. I hurt _us_." Regina wipes at another stream of tears before she quietly says, "Please forgive me, Emma .. please, let there still be an _us_ because - "

Regina doesn't hear the lock turn and before she realizes it, the door is swinging open and she is falling backwards inside the bedroom doorway. She winces a little as the back of her head knocks with the floor but is grateful Emma at least has some form of carpeting to blanket the blow.

She looks up and immediately notices Emma's warm gaze staring down at her. Her eyes aren't hard like steel anymore, there's a lightness dancing amid sea green and the glow from the bedroom light cascades over soft features as Emma extends a hand out to help Regina back to her feet.

Their fingertips touch and a spark ignites in both of their souls as sea green eyes bare into dark brown. Both women lick their lips and then follow the other's pink tongue as it darts back inside. Breaths hitch and then Emma is pulling Regina into her arms. She begins to cry softly as Emma holds her tight. She whispers, "I'm sorry .. " again and again by the shell of Emma's ear before she pulls back and strokes her cheek. "I'm sorry I slapped you .. " She leans close and gentle lips nuzzle the spot where she had been hit and Emma closes her eyes as she breathes in Regina's scent.

They stay like that for awhile, just holding each other, gently swaying to an imaginary sheet of music. Every once in awhile one of them will pull back and kiss a palm, a cheek, the barest touch of lips will graze a neck before they are holding onto each other again. Time seems to stand still for them until a clock chimes in the hall way, signaling the stroke of midnight and the start of a brand new day.

They pull away as the last bong of melody splays over the stillness of Emma's bedroom and Regina feels her hand being squeezed then tugged toward the bed. Regina shakes her head and looks down at her trench coat before scared eyes look up into Emma's again. "I .. when you came to the club earlier, I was getting ready to dance on stage and .. I should go home, Emma .. I need a shower and I need to change out of .. "

Emma pulls her into a kiss then, silencing any other words or thoughts from Regina's voice and mind as the kiss deepens like a wild fire.

When they break away, both women's breaths are shortened and Emma threads her fingers through Regina's. "Shower here and you can wear something of mine to sleep in. Just, don't leave .. "

Regina's eyes brighten with a fresh wave of love for this woman as she nods her head softly before Emma kisses her cheek and guides her toward a dresser drawer where she keeps her night wear.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina showers, slightly impressed with the spacious bathroom Emma has adjacent to her bedroom. She can't help but let her mind wander and imagine what it would be like to share this space with the younger woman, while washing her long blonde hair and scrubbing her back before taking her against the slippery shower wall. She shakes her head, quickly clearing those promising thoughts away as she turns the water off and steps out; drying herself with the soft and surprisingly warm towel. She grabs a shirt; bringing it to her nose and breathing in Emma's scent before slipping the gray Adidas t shirt on. She quickly pulls on a pair of black sweats and brushes her teeth with the spare toothbrush Emma had opened and left out for her. She smiles to herself as she places it next to Emma's in the holder and clicks off the bathroom light.

Emma is already laying in bed, leaving the right side free for her, the same sides they shared in her bed just a few short weeks ago. She hums to herself as she slips in next to Emma and nuzzles into her side. "Do you have magic towels, Miss Swan that can somehow retain heat, hmm?"

Emma blushes and Regina tilts her head at the tinted cheeks before she murmurs, "No, I ran it in the dryer for a bit .. so, it was warm and fluffy for you." Emma shrugs and Regina's eyes brighten once more, the dark brown color swirling in a sea of love.

She cups Emma's chin, drawing the woman's gaze to meet her own before she leans in and whispers against soft lips, "I love you, Emma." She kisses one corner of Emma's mouth then gently kisses the other before sliding their lips together in the most sweetest kiss ever tasted.

When they break apart, Emma's heart is beating faster than a hummingbirds wing as she places Regina's hand across her chest to feel it. Bright green eyes slowly close then open again as they stare into deep brown and she whispers, "I love you, Regina."

~sqsqsqsq~


	8. Chapter 8

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma stirs awake and a smile instantly springs to her lips as she feels Regina pressed up against her back. Memories of last night flood her mind and her smile grows wider.

 _Regina loves her._

They are in love with each other and Emma wants to scream it from the rooftops. A gentle kiss to her shoulder brings her back to the moment and her eyes light up against the early morning rays of sun that are filtering in from the drapes. She turns in Regina's arms, kissing her forehead as brown eyes slowly open.

"Hmm, you're awake .. " Fingertips brush down Emma's cheek before Regina leans in and moves her lips slowly over Emma's. Neither woman deepens the kiss, both content in just nipping the other's bottom lip, relishing in this languid intimate dance as they both finally draw away from the other and place their heads back onto their respective pillows.

"Hi .. "

Emma's shy smile beams at her and she feels her heart skip a few beats inside of her chest. She entwines her fingers around Emma's as she replies back with her own quiet, "Hello .. "

"When's your birthday?" Emma is playing with her fingers now, touching their fingertips together before bringing Regina's hand to her lips to kiss a palm. She watches as Emma kisses each fingertip and she feels her breath falter as a familiar tug begins to swirl in her abdomen.

"Regina .. " She nips a fingertip and the older woman's eyes glaze over as she watches a tongue quickly dart out to soothe the skin.

"You expect me to answer questions while you are doing _that_ and looking at me like - "

"Like I want to make love to you .. " Emma pulls her close, running her hands along the small of her back and Regina feels her heart begin to beat faster as Emma's lips nuzzle her cheek.

"We've never done that before .. make love together." She brings her hands up to cup the blonde's face.

Emma slowly nods her head and Regina watches as her gaze turns fearful before she quietly asks, "Do you .. I mean, is that something you don't like to do or .. "

She is silenced by a kiss. The most gentle and tender kiss she has ever felt from Regina and it makes her love this woman even more. Regina's lips brush against her own; whispering just five soft words, "Make love to me, Emma." And then she is pulled into a kiss that steals not only her breath away but her heart as well.

Her eyes catch Regina's as she feels herself being pulled down on top of the brunette; questioning this sudden shift in dynamics between them because Regina is always on top. She set's the pace, riding Emma when they find themselves sprawled out on a floor, a couch, a desk. The only time Regina has conceded control is when Emma has taken her up against a wall or bent over the arm of a chair or a desk. But as she feels Regina spread her legs, welcoming her body to nestle between her as she is pulled in for another searing kiss she instantly knows this is brand new territory for them.

"Regina .. "

"Hmm?" She is nipping at a pulse point before she bites down; smiling as she hears Emma hiss from the slight pain before a warm tongue darts out; caressing the marked skin.

"I'm nervous."

If there was any shred of doubt left with her being over the moon in love with Emma Swan, it completely evaporates as shy eyes look down into her own. She cups Emma's face, kissing her softly before she whispers, "Me too, Emma, but it's a good kind of nervous, yes?"

She quickly nods her head and Regina chuckles against her cheek. The sound of Regina's light laughter makes her tingle all over and she sighs in content as warm brown eyes find hers once more. Regina pulls her close, bringing soft lips to the shell of an ear. "Just, show me your love, Emma."

She feels Emma relax in her arms as her lips press against her own. Their kiss starts off slow and then builds up as teeth and tongues clash against each other. She feels Emma's tongue run along the roof of her mouth and she moans as she is pulled up into a sitting position. Emma's fingertips dance along her flesh as her arms are raised and the t shirt she had borrowed is lifted off of her. She hears the fabric hit the floor at the same time lips latch onto her nipple and she immediately rejoices in the fact she chose not to wear a bra to bed as she writhes in pleasure against Emma's suckling.

She threads her fingers through tresses of blonde hair as Emma let's one breast go, running a lick from her tongue up between Regina's cleavage before taking the other nipple into her mouth. The suckling motion starts up again and Regina moans into the touch as she feels Emma's hands wrap around her back, trailing low before her ass is squeezed and she is pulled forward; pressing up against Emma and her soft body.

She kisses the top of Emma's head, her grip around Emma's curls tightening as she feels her tug a nipple greedily between her teeth. She bites down on her lip from the mix of sensations before she murmurs into the side of Emma's temple, "Hmm .. someone's a breast girl."

She pulls back, flashing her another shy smile before she dips her head and says, "I'm sorry - "

"Don't ever apologize, I love learning new things about you. Feeling you on me, having me."

"Loving you?" Emma studies Regina's face as she remembers all the times the older woman would pull her close; whimpering or gasping along an ear for Emma to just, 'hurry up and fuck her'. But this time? This time is different, holding Regina in her arms, feeling her skin run along her own. This isn't them rolling around, chasing an itch that needs to be scratched. No, _this_ time it is love. Pure and true. Nothing rushed. Nothing rough and callous and Emma needs to be sure they are indeed on the same page here. That this is truly what Regina wants and needs from her.

Regina is remembering as well as her eyes lock onto Emma's. Her mind flashes through all of their prior dalliances before she nods her head slowly and answers, "Yes, Emma." She raises Emma's arms, helping to tug the t shirt away before she pulls her close. Both women moan into a kiss as they feel their breasts rub together.

"This feels amazing, baby." Emma is running her fingers up and down Regina's bare arms and she can only hum in approval as she feels goosebumps tickle her flesh. She loves how honest Emma is, voicing what she feels, how she feels. It makes Regina want to be that way with her too. With every touch, moment and memory shared with Emma, Regina feels another part of the wall she had built around herself, crumble. She can't help but think after Emma makes love to her, there won't be any pieces left to chip away at. Her wall will be completely gone.

 _Demolished_.

It terrifies her but instead of pushing Emma away, she draws her close whispering intimate words against Emma's lips.

She takes her hand and guides it between her legs, past the confines of the pajama pants that still cover her lower half. Emma quickly realizes she isn't wearing any underwear as she hears a breath hitch along the shell of her ear as Regina's fingers lay over her own; coating them both with her wetness.

"God, Regina .. "

"All you have to do is smile at me, Emma and I'm wet for you." She feels Regina squeeze her middle finger before guiding the digit inside of her and she almost comes herself as she watches Regina's features glaze over in pleasure. Regina begins to ride her finger, silk walls holding on tight and she closes her eyes at the erotic sensation. When she opens them again, Regina is looking at her; brown eyes dark and filled with desire while she feels her ring finger get squeezed before it joins the other one inside. Regina slips her hand away, quickly wrapping her arms around Emma's neck as she bucks forward, rocking herself against the skilled touch.

She curls her fingers before she pushes in further and Regina gasps as Emma's fingertips roam deeper; hitting that rough patch that makes her toes curl. "Are you close?"

She offers a whimper for an answer and Emma smiles into her neck. "Do you want a third, baby?"

"God, yes." She groans and Emma watches her eyelids flutter closed as she adds another finger into the liquid heat.

"Good?" Emma nips her chin and Regina nods her head yes.

"Please, don't stop." She pulls Emma closer against her at the same time she begins to rock her hips faster, bucking her body into Emma's hand that continues to pump slow, steady thrusts against her tight walls. Despite the languid movements, Regina is almost there, Emma can feel her precipice begin to tip when she pulls her fingers out. Dark eyes open wide and bare into Emma's as a flushed chest heaves. "What are you doing? That's the exact opposite of _not_ stopping, Miss Swan."

Emma's eyes twinkle as she brings a finger up to her mouth and Regina moans as the tip of Emma's tongue darts out, licking the fingertip.

"Satisfied? Now stop teasing." Regina grabs her hand, giving it a little squeeze before she tries to bring it between her legs again but Emma shakes her head, smiling as bright eyes meet Regina's.

"Actually, no, not satisfied. I want more. Much, much more." Emma whispers those last three words into Regina's ear before she feels herself being pushed down as her pajama pants quickly slip away.

Emma pauses, waiting for some kind of rebuttal. Regina has only let her go down on her a few times and it was always in the throes of their passion when she was too caught up in the moment to stop her. She sits back, running a touch along the back of Regina's calf, when the older woman opens her legs wide. She slips a hand down between her legs and Emma watches as two fingers disappear inside wet folds. Her eyes never leave Emma's as she asks, "Is this what you want, my love?" She places glistening fingers along the younger woman's lips and sucks in a breath as Emma draws them both into her mouth. After a minute, she releases them with a pout and Regina smiles up at her. "You want more?"

Emma nods, her eyes darkening to a deep green and she spreads her legs once more. "Well, then, come and get it." Emma stares down at her glorious sex, taking in the wetness that is visibly coating her folds before her eyes roam back up Regina's body and lock onto a lust blown gaze. She quickly reaches out, trailing a fingertip down the inside of a toned thigh and she feels Regina shiver underneath her touch. She smiles as she palms her sex before running two fingers along each side of her clit.

Regina instantly bucks up into the teasing touch. She closes her eyes, throwing an arm over them as she continues to rock up against the delicious friction being invoked on her. A new layer of wetness coats her and Emma lays down, settling herself between Regina's legs. She trails her tongue up along the slit before delving inside.

Fingernails rake along Emma's scalp while she dips the tip of her tongue along Regina's entrance, swirling the silky wetness around before her lips latch onto Regina's clit; suckling the bundle of nerves greedily.

"Emma! Yes .. oh .. " She stares down, not able to tear her gaze away as Emma eats her out like she's a tall drink of water on a hot summer day. She can't help but arch up into Emma's face again and again before two fingers easily slip up inside of her. The pressure of Emma's lips wrapped around her clit mixed with the feeling of her tight walls being filled, stretched, fingered .. god, it sends her over the edge at a rapid pace as she chants Emma's name over and over.

She is still panting when Emma moves up her body, trailing a string of kisses along a sweaty stomach and chest before she kisses Regina's mouth, letting the other woman taste herself. Regina pulls her down, so they are right back in the same position from earlier as she feels Regina's thighs press against each of her hips, holding her in place as fingers coast down her back; squeezing her nicely toned ass with a moan of appreciation.

"I'd say we've quelled the nerves, hmm?" Regina pats Emma's bottom as their eyes lock again. She slips her hand down between them and cups her penis throwing Emma a pout at the clothed fabric that still separates them. "These need to go, Miss Swan .. now."

Emma smiles down at her, before she sits back and quickly shimmies out of her shorts, tossing them over a shoulder. Her eyes dim, turning to a stormy blue green while she watches Regina lick her lips, as her hand wraps around the thick aroused shaft. She takes in a breath as Regina's warm mouth wraps around the tip and sucks her in deep. As much as she loves coming in the woman's mouth she fights that greedy urge and grabs onto her shoulders, beckoning Regina to let go. A confused gaze meets her own and Emma offers her a smile and then a passion filled kiss. She runs her fingers through short raven tresses, playfully curling her fingers around a few strands while she leans in and whispers what she desires most in Regina's ear. "I love having your mouth on me but I want to be inside you .. I need to feel your heat enveloping me; moaning my name as you come ... please, baby."

Emma nips her earlobe before planting a kiss behind her ear and Regina hears herself groan deeply as Emma's words alone make her wet. "God, Emma .. " She lays down on her back, pulling Emma with her as she lifts up her thighs allowing her better access to lay between her legs. They kiss for awhile, caresses of teasing lips and tips of tongues swirling together as Emma grinds down while she arches up. Their bodies each sharing in this tranquil dance until Regina cups Emma's face, drawing their breaths together; demanding, "Inside me, Emma."

Emma nips her bottom lip, nodding her head as Regina rakes her nails down Emma's back before holding onto each side of her lower back while she feels the tip of the hardened shaft push into her. She moans into Regina's neck as she lays on top of her before Regina's muscles contract around her and she is completely sheathed inside of her. Both women take a moment, each respectively cherishing this connection before Emma begins to move, thrusting slowly inside her before almost pulling out. She repeats this over and over and each time both women's breaths hitch as their hearts beat faster. Regina wraps her legs around Emma's waist, pulling her in deeper and Emma moans her name.

" _Regina .._ "

She closes her eyes, savoring everything she is feeling as Emma continues to thrust inside her. She runs her fingers down Emma's back and cups her ass, drawing her even closer. She silently loves Emma's stamina, how she can hold off her own pleasure until she is ready to come. Her eyes open and catch Emma's and she sees a familiar look in her love's eyes and she knows what Emma is asking even before she proclaims the words. She nods her head and immediately feels the loss as Emma pulls out of her. She can't help the slight whimper that leaves her throat and Emma smiles down at her, nipping her ear before saying, "I know baby .. I know."

She flips them; staring up now into Regina's flushed face. "I just love watching you ride me." Emma smiles at her, a bright shy smile that makes her eyes shine and Regina feels her heart fill with love for this woman all over again. She leans down capturing those soft lips with her own before she hums into the kiss. When she pulls away Emma's fingers are tickling her sides. A sea green gaze watches brown eyes swirl to a darker shade as Regina slowly slinks down onto her penis, stowing her back inside in one swift movement.

She watches mesmerized while Regina flings her neck back gracefully as her lower back arches forward then back, repeating the motion as she rides the younger woman. Emma takes Regina's hands, threading their fingers together and soft brown eyes never leave Emma's as Regina continues to ride her slow. Emma bites a bottom lip, closing her eyes for a second as Regina's muscles squeeze her tight on a downward thrust. She smirks as Emma opens her eyes again, meeting her gaze. "You like that, darling, hmm?"

Regina's pussy clenches around her again as she begins to ride her at a gallop and Emma moans, " _Yes_ .. you know I do." She trails a hand down Regina's chest, over her stomach, continuing down until she touches her clit; rolling the bundle of nerves between two fingers. Regina's breath hitches before her movements pick up, riding Emma fast and hard. She pushes down on Emma's shoulders, rocking her body onto the hard shaft while Emma continues to play with her clit. The dual sensation sends her over the edge once again and she comes, panting Emma's name.

She collapses on top of Emma, gasping against her lips, "C _ome in me .._ "

She nuzzles her cheek, nodding her head as she runs her fingers down Regina's back, cupping her ass as she begins to buck up into her. Regina groans into Emma's neck, relishing the feeling of being taken as Emma continues to slam up inside her. Faster and faster until she feels Emma shudder as warm cum spills into her. She arches into Regina a few more times and then she is still, pressing back down against the mattress as Regina lays on top of her. Both women are spent, sweating, breathing heavy as she takes comfort in feeling Emma still inside of her. She kisses the crook of Emma's neck, running her tongue along the crevice before she kisses an ear, a cheek, a chin. She runs her tongue along a bottom lip and Emma eagerly invites her in for a lazy kiss.

Emma pats her bottom, smiling into their kiss and Regina sighs in content. Her heart feels sated along with the rest of her body as she relishes sharing this special frequency that only her and Emma can hear.

She kisses the tip of Emma's nose before reluctantly shifting her body so she can slip out of her. She feels strong arms wrap around her back and she rests her head along Emma's chest, finding comfort in the sound of Emma's strong heartbeat as fingertips lightly trace a path up and down her back.

"So, seriously, when's your birthday?" Regina chuckles, eyes shining bright as they meet Emma's.

"It's in a couple of weeks, darling. The 11th." She pecks her lips and sits up, pulling Emma along with her. "Come shower with me and then you can make me your apple french toast."

Emma laughs, pulling Regina close before she lifts her up; smiling as she feels Regina's arms and legs wrap around her neck and waist.

"Yes, my Queen."

~sqsqsqsq~

August comes home and finds Regina sitting on Emma's lap, while his roommate feeds her a piece of cut fruit. He rolls his eyes but a flash of content sparkles inside his blue gaze as he sits down across from the two lovebirds.

He waits for them to say something but after a full minute passes, he clears his throat and leans forward; resting his elbows along the table top. "So, I take it things went well?" He tilts his head and both women finally meet his gaze.

"Yes. _Very_ well." Regina answers, giving him a wide smile.

"Very, _very_ well." Emma chuckles, nodding her head in his direction before nuzzling a kiss against Regina's cheek.

He narrows his eyes, glancing around the kitchen and what he can see of their downstairs loft before he asks, "You guys .. kept the christening to Emma's bedroom right?" He eyes the kitchen table and both women laugh as they come to stand on either side of him. They plant a quick kiss to his cheek before they begin to clear the plates away. "A kiss to the cheek isn't an answer ladies."

"Yes, oh annoying one of mine." Emma replies over a shoulder as she makes her way toward the sink.

"I can assure you August, that Emma and I will leave the more lucrative 'christening' to my place of residence." She winks at the man before turning to go help Emma.

He nods his head and mutters, "Okay .. well, good." He stands and eyes a counter top, quickly scouring for any leftovers before he asks, "Hey, any French toast left, Ems? I'm starving."

"Didn't you eat at the hotel? I swear you are a bottomless pit."

Regina watches as Emma lifts up a lid, showing August the extra French toast she had in fact made just for him. She continues to listen on as Emma and August volley back and forth with quips and well timed banter and she feels herself smiling as she takes it all in. At some point, Emma catches her eye, sending her a bright wide smile and she feels her heart swell up with love from the notion of having somewhere to belong again.

~sqsqsqsq~

 **A.N.** _To the guest reviewer who asked for a scene with '_ Regina stripping and riding Emma while still wearing her heels' _look for that in the next chapter. ;) And to the guest reviewer who asked if I could write a_ 'BDSM (Emma G!P) story' _Sure, I'll give it a try for you, feel free to leave another review, letting me know of anything specific you want to read, i.e. Regina dom? Or Emma? I need some ideas to play with, basically so I'm not writing blind here. :) Or you can P.M. me, whatever you're comfortable with._

 _Thank you to everyone who is following/reading this story and who has taken the time to leave comments/reviews. I am blown away by your passion and invested interest! I write for you! ... And because I adore Swan Queen! :) Love to all ~_


	9. Chapter 9

~sqsqsqsq~

"Mm .. that feels good." Regina sighs and leans her head back, slinking further into the couch cushions. Emma's bright eyes smile at her as she slips the other heel off and runs a finger up the middle of a stocking clad foot. Regina watches as a pout forms across pink lips and she tilts her head as her brown eyes silently question the frown.

"These need to come off." She pinches the sheer fabric and Regina's laughter fills the air around them.

"Well, we both know that won't be the _only_ thing coming off and I have a meeting in fifteen minutes." She sits up; pulling Emma flush against her as she wipes her pout away with a kiss. It's the kind of kiss that promises better things are looming on the horizon for the blonde as her bottom lip gets nipped before Regina pulls away and stands. She fixes her skirt, running delicate fingers over non existent wrinkles as she leans onto Emma's shoulder and slips her heels back on.

"Since when do you have meetings now? They've always been scheduled for the mornings because the afternoons were _our_ time." The pout is back, resting firmly against pink lips again.

"Since we are now inseparable every night, darling _a_ _nd_ every morning. We practically live together, Emma and if I'm choosing to spend my evenings at home and with you then I have to schedule things to get done during the day. I still have a business to run, sweetheart." She leans down, pecking her girlfriends lips before making her way over to her desk. She leans over the polished desktop, reaching for some paperwork and Emma's eyes zero in on the nicely shaped rear that seems to be whispering to her. She feels her dick twitch and she moans internally as she tears her gaze away from the enticing visual.

Regina stands upright again, looking over a spreadsheet as she says, "You should have told me this morning you were planning on stopping by and I could have - "

"It was suppose to be a surprise. Telling you in advance kind of ruins that, Regina." Emma stands; bright eyes smiling in mischief as she walks over to the older woman and spins her around. She kisses her with the kind of kiss that promises a pleasant future of multiple orgasms as Regina feels herself being walked backwards until she is leaning against the closed office door. Her girlfriend presses up against her and then a hand is slipping along her thigh, guiding the toned flesh up to rest along a waist. Fingertips hike up her skirt and now the heat of Emma's cock; that delicious bulge is grinding into her sex as their respective clothing provides just enough frustrated friction to warrant a deep moan to escape past Regina's lips.

Her pussy is wet, clenching with need as Emma pushes into her; grinding in tight circular motions repeatedly. Her hips are squeezed, kneaded while she's held in place and she all but whimpers into Emma's mouth as she is kissed.

Emma's dick is throbbing, straining at the seams and she wants nothing more than to bury it inside Regina's welcoming heat; sheathed around that intoxicating warmth. She hears herself moan as she uses all the willpower she possesses to pull her hands away from quivering hips. Regina's eyes are closed as she leans panting against the door and when they slowly open they meet Emma's lust blown gaze.

Her girlfriend smiles at her, the familiar sheepish grin that makes her dimples shine through and then a few words get whispered along the shell of her ear, " _Now_ your skirt is wrinkled. See you later, baby." Emma pats Regina's bottom before quickly slipping past her. She hears the phone on her desk buzz, signaling that her two p.m. is here and she narrows her eyes as she pushes her skirt down, smoothing the fabric as best she can before quickly glancing at herself in the mirror. She fluffs out her hair, running fingers quickly through the growing locks before she touches up her lipstick and flings open the office door. She catches Emma giving Robin a high five before walking out of the main double doors. She rolls her eyes as she begins to make her way down the stairs to greet her guest. And one thought flutters inside her head to match her slowly decelerating heart beat.

 _Payback will be hers if it's the last thing she does._

~sqsqsqsq~

August hears the loft door slide shut and then the familiar click of heels as Regina comes into view. He is standing in front of the oven, preparing a loaf of garlic bread when he hears her ask, "Where is _she_? Upstairs? She better be home."

All of those words come out crisp and rough and August slowly turns to face the flustered brunette before he gulps audibly. "Uh .. yeah, boss, she's here." He nods to the stairs and Regina storms past him. He follows after her, leaning his head around the doorway just in time to see a pair of heels get thrown into a corner as Regina takes the steps two at a time. He quickly ducks back into the kitchen with wide eyes. He thanks all the stars in the night sky that he doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment. He is completely content with his happy go lucky _single_ life.

 _Oh yes, he is._

He smiles to himself as he quickly stirs the bubbling sauce and lowers the heat on the burner. He turns on the trusty boom box that always sits along a counter top and checks to see the current cd Emma has left in it.

Puddle of Mudd. He shakes his head and thinks, that'll do, as he hits play and turns the volume up. He doesn't want to know or hear for that matter what is about to transpire inside Emma's bedroom.

 _Oh no, he doesn't._

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina barges into Emma's room and whatever she is about to yell completely dies on her lips as her eyes take in the scattered mess that is strewn over Emma's bedspread, night table and even her desk. She catches more odd arts and craft like things laying by Emma's foot that is touching the floor along the side of the bed before her eyes snap up to meet Emma's shriek, "Regina! Get out! You're not .. damn it!" She quickly jumps off the bed and pushes the woman out of her bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

"Why didn't you text letting me know you were coming over early?! What did you see? How much .. cause .. it's a surprise, Regina!"

Emma's eyes peer into her own and Regina takes a step back before she asks, "A surprise .. for me? Why?"

"Your birthday, doofus." Emma rolls her eyes and Regina narrows hers at the younger woman.

"Did you just call me, doofus? Seriously?" She tries to keep her tone stiff but Emma picks up on the playful slur and winks at the woman.

"And you just said, seriously, so apparently we are rubbing off on each other."

"Well, yes, speaking of _rubbing_.. that little stunt you pulled earlier - "

"Oh that. "

"Yes, dear, _oh_ _that_." And before Emma knows what is happening she is pushed up along the closed door as Regina leans her warm body against hers.

"Regina .. August is - "

"Downstairs and can't see us." She tilts her head listening to the loud music that is filtering up from the kitchen and hums along Emma's ear, "Can't hear us either." She strokes Emma through the pair of jeans and smiles into her neck as she feels her grow hard. It always turns her on, gets her heart racing and her clit pulsing when she feels for herself how much Emma desires her. She snaps open the button and then Emma feels needy hands against her ass as the fabric of her jeans and boy shorts get pulled down her skin.

"Regina .. we should - "

"Shh .. " She puts a finger to Emma's lips, silencing her as she slinks down her body. Warm, wet lips wrap around her tip and she moans as the back of her head hits the bedroom door.

She swirls her tongue around, circling the tip before taking the first few inches inside her mouth; sucking her off slow then fast then slow again as Emma watches the crown of her head move up and down. She threads her fingers through raven tresses as she arches her lower back into the demanding mouth of one intoxicating Regina Mills. Emma feels the back of the woman's throat and her eyes roll inside her head as Regina lets her set the pace now; thrusting into her mouth again and again. Regina's hands glide up, squeezing Emma's ass and the younger woman's eyes snap shut.

Regina knows Emma is about to come and come hard if the heavy swell in her balls is anything to go by. She does have a moment of feeling bad for what she is about to do to her girlfriend but that moment passes quickly as she thinks back to the afternoon and the uncomfortable dampness she had to continuously shift around while enduring that hour long meeting. She remembers the frustrated release Emma had left her craving and well, payback will be hers as she slowly drags her lips away. Brown eyes shroud over; laced in mischief as she gets back to her feet and tugs on the stiff cock.

She leans in and whispers softly along an ear, "You left me panting, my pussy dripping and begging to be fucked, Miss Swan. I trust after tonight, you won't _ever_ leave me in that kind of state again."

Emma's mouth drops open and she fumbles to try and grab onto her girlfriend but Regina is quicker and already making her way down the stairs. She bangs her head against the door for the second time as she takes a much needed deep breath. She quickly slips up her jeans and darts into her bedroom, grabbing her phone in the process. She looks down at her hardened shaft and begins to run her fingertips across the touchscreen.

 _Please come back .. I'm sorry. I promise lesson learned._

 _Hmm, I'd say it's been a lesson learned the HARD way, Swan. ;)_

 _Has anyone ever told you, you are evil, Regina .. pure evil._

 _Perhaps .. once upon a time._

 _You're really gonna leave me like this? Really?_

 _Yes._

 _Seriously?_

 _Yes._

Emma chucks the phone down onto her bed. She hisses as the fabric from the jeans rubs against her erection. She quickly picks up her phone and begins to type out an attempt in trying to woo her girlfriend back.

 _So .. this means no falling asleep together tonight? It's Friday, we can stay in bed longer tomorrow. :(_

A few minutes tick by and Emma bites her thumb, staring down at her phone willing it to buzz in her palm. Regina is sitting in the back of a cab, mulling over Emma's text. She hadn't thought about that as she reads the text for the fifth time while her hand hovers over the little message box. Her main goal was to leave Emma hard and aching for a sweet release but as she crosses her legs adjusting her body against the new layer of wetness that is coating her panties she finds herself typing out a quick reply.

 _I'm only conceding because I need to get off. You may come over._

Emma smiles to herself as she reads the latest text because she knows Regina could very well get herself off. The woman has enough sex toys at her disposal and her own fingers can just as easily do the trick. Emma has watched her masturbate enough times to know this as a simple fact. So she decides to test the waters just a little.

 _Can you come back here? I need you._

 _Miss Swan._

 _Please, baby._

Regina feels her heart swell as she reads Emma's last text and finds herself tapping the cab drivers shoulder, signaling him to turn around.

 _Will be there soon._

 _:)_

 _Wipe the smile away, I'm still mad at you._

 _I promise I'll make it up to you and your gorgeous self._

 _You better._

Emma places her phone down and quickly begins to gather up all the items that are strewn around the room. She puts it all back inside the plastic tote and slides it underneath the bed. She smiles to herself, feeling her heart swell up with anticipation as she sits and waits for Regina to return.

~sqsqsqsq~

August is taking a sip of his beer when Regina walks back into the loft. He makes a slight whipping sound as she walks past him and she rolls her eyes in his direction.

"Save it, Booth. No comments from the peanut gallery."

He laughs before asking, "You and Emma want some dinner or are you two planning on working up an appetite first?"

He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she scoffs, "Don't be crude." She takes a few more steps before she says over a shoulder, "You may want to turn the music back on." She gives him one of her patented sly grins before he hears her climbing the stairs.

He shakes his head as he quickly shovels a forkful of food into his mouth before getting up to flip Puddle of Mudd on again.

~sqsqsqsq~

The morning of Regina's birthday begins like any other, well maybe not like every other. Every other in the sense that it starts with both women wrapped up in each other's arms as the sun begins to say hello to the morning sky. Emma stirs awake first, opening her eyes and wiping the sleep from them as she smiles down at her still slumbering girlfriend.

 _The birthday girl._

She is probably more excited about this specific day than Regina is but she doesn't care. She wants to show Regina how much she means to her, how grateful she is that this woman came into her life. She knows Regina isn't really big on celebrating her birthday and she knows it's surrounded by losing Daniel. They had talked briefly about the loss Regina suffered and what she had shared was enough for Emma to know that Regina just hasn't viewed her own birthday as anything special since. Emma didn't want to push her on too many details but Regina had divulged enough with her to drive Emma in wanting to make this day mean something again for her.

And this birthday marks the last year Regina will be in her twenties. Next year starts a brand new decade for the woman and Emma want's nothing more than to set the year off right for her love. So, she pretty much has the whole day mapped out. The whole day and the whole evening she thinks to herself as she glances back down at her sleeping beauty before a mischievous grin spreads across her lips.

Emma pulls Regina from unconsciousness with the clever skilled touch of her tongue as she feels fingertips find purchase along her scalp and a gentle moan gets whispered past her girlfriend's lips. She glances up to see sleep ridden brown eyes watching her and her tongue snakes out, treating itself to a long swipe up wet folds. Emma watches as those same brown eyes darken, coloring to an ebony hue as Regina arches into the welcoming touch.

"Hmm .. good morning, Emma." Regina curls her finger, beckoning her girlfriend as she whispers, "Come here."

Emma throws her a bright smile as she makes her way up Regina's body, sighing in content as toned thighs rest along each of her hips, nestling her close as rosy lips claim hers.

"Happy Birthday, baby." She nips a bottom lip, pulling the soft flesh into her mouth before releasing it with a nibble. Regina moans into the erotic touch before cupping Emma's face and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Make love to me." Those four words get whispered out against Emma's lips as Regina rolls her hips up into the younger woman's body. Emma nods her head before she sits up, straddling Regina. The older woman watches as Emma takes off her t shirt and tosses it onto the floor. She reaches out and lets her fingertips coast down the front of Emma's newly exposed skin, slipping between the valley of her breasts as they tickle a trail down across her stomach.

Emma feels herself shiver, goosebumps rising on her flesh as Regina cups her through the fabric of her underwear. She hadn't expected this in her pre concocted plans for the morning. The goal was to pleasure Regina, feast between her legs, give her an incredible orgasm before making her breakfast. But as she feels those soft fingertips rub along the tip of her cock, playing with her straining head through the tightened fabric; she has one thought race through her mind.

 _Regina is like a stampede of wild horses. There's no making plans around that._

She leans down to kiss her before she feels herself being pushed back. Regina sits up, quickly tossing her clothing away, which only consisted of Emma's gray Adidas t shirt. The same t shirt Regina had worn the first time they had made love. Emma never did get that t shirt back, Regina confiscated it and claimed it as her own which was more than okay with Emma, as she watches it fall to Regina's bedroom floor. It looks better on her girlfriend anyway.

They are both naked except for Emma's underwear as she hears it snap around her waist from Regina pinching it. Her eyes catch the familiar pout and she chuckles before her bright eyes meet Regina's. "I know, I know .. it needs to come off." Regina nods her head, smiling wide and Emma's heart slams inside her chest as she falls in love with that brown eyed stare all over again.

Her underwear is tossed as well and her breath hitches as she feels Regina lean up against her; breasts rubbing against hers as a hand wraps around her cock. Regina guides the tip, aligning it with her entrance before she arches her body and takes Emma inside of her. She wraps her arms around Emma's neck, pulling the other woman even closer against her body as Emma feels the smooth skin of her girlfriends legs wrap around her waist. Regina shivers as she feels Emma's strong arms wrap around her, holding her as they both begin to move together.

She loves this woman. She wants to marry her. Be this woman's wife and it's the first time she has had that thought race through her as she leans back to look into bright sea green eyes. The sun is filtering through the drapes, lacing the room in hazy shadows that dance across Emma's features as Regina leans forward and kisses her.

"Marry me, Emma .. " Those three simple words get echoed against the sunlight and all Emma can do is smile as tears cloud her vision.

Regina cups her face; their hypnotic movements stopping for a moment as more words get whispered along Emma's lips, "I want to be your wife, sweetheart."

Emma can only nod her head, yes before she pulls Regina even closer, burying her face inside the crook of her neck. Tears shed from happiness blush over both women's cheeks as they kiss and laugh against each other. Regina pulls Emma down, and both women moan as Emma begins to move inside her. She feels toned thighs quiver against her, tugging her even closer against Regina's body as arms pull her into an embrace. Regina's warm breath tickles the side of her cheek, soft sighs and moans fill her ear as she slowly makes love to her. She feels Regina come around her; she hears the quickened breaths that beat along with her own heart and she knows she will never forget this magical morning.

~sqsqsqsq~

They spend the rest of Regina's birthday sitting up in the clouds. Or at least that's what it feels like anyway and both women are in no rush to come back down to earth. Regina does concede in letting Emma take control of the day. She knows Emma had it all planned out in advance and Emma's own excitement helps her feel elated too. It had been years since she had actually looked forward to celebrating a birthday and Emma has given that back to her. That in it's own right is the best gift Regina could have ever received. Well that and the fact that Emma had said yes to her proposal.

They are sitting in central park, on top of a spread out blanket as Emma begins to pull out all of Regina's favorite foods from a picnic basket.

"I can't believe you actually own a picnic basket, Emma .. I feel like we have to watch out for Yogi bear or something." She laughs and Emma knows she will never get tired of hearing that sound as she smiles at her love.

"And boo boo .. can't forget him, Regina."

"Of course not." She winks at Emma before feeding her a grape. "Do you think August will be okay with us being engaged? I feel the sudden need to ask for his permission."

"Will your Mom?" Emma's eyes widen as a rush of nervous thoughts zip through her. "I haven't even met her yet."

Regina cups her face, silencing the worry lines with a kiss. "She's going to love you because I love you, trust me on that, okay?"

"Okay." Emma takes a deep breath and threads her fingers through Regina's before saying, "And August has been leaving bridal magazines all over the loft by the way, so I don't think he's gonna have a problem with it." She laughs as she leans into Regina's side and tilts her face up for a kiss. A kiss Regina happily accepts.

"Bridal magazines, hmm?" Regina shakes her head before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh yeah." Emma quickly steals a bite and Regina scoffs in mock protest before the younger woman grins back at her. "Yours always tastes better."

~sqsqsqsq~

 **A.N.** _This chapter kind of got away from me so the review that a guest had left asking for more of,_ Regina stripping and riding Emma while still wearing her heels _will be in the next one. Thank you again for all the love this story has received. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.** _If you don't know the song, I recommend listening to_ Lana Del Rey's, Gods and Monsters _for the song/lyrics mentioned in this chapter. :) P.S. The lyrics will be in italics._

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina is sitting at her desk, reading through her daily emails when there is a light knock on her partially open office door. She glances up to see August peek his head in and she smiles, nodding him into the room. She glances back at her computer screen as August approaches, finding a seat along the arm of the couch. "I know it's office hours, Boss but do you think we can have a conversation as just Regina and August right now? Because usually Emma is around obviously and .. "

At the mention of her fiancé's name, brown eyes quickly find August's gaze and she feels herself nodding slowly. "Of course. What's on your mind?" But she already knows, she saw it for herself when Emma had excitedly told the man they were engaged. Emma had been cuddling into the side of her so she didn't see August's reaction. The flicker of uncertainty flash through his eyes before he blinked it away and put on a bright smile. That was two weeks ago and Regina knew this conversation was looming on the horizon.

She clears her throat and leans back in her leather bound chair, crossing her legs in the process before resting her hands along each armrest. She tilts her head and patiently waits for August to speak. His blue eyes remain focused on her own as he watches her take on a regal posture if there ever was one. Normally he would smile at the familiar tactic but this time it's an approach directed at him so he feels his palms begin to sweat as he quickly rubs them along his black jeans.

She watches him fidget as he brushes a few loose strands of hair away from his eyes. He needs a haircut, she can't help but think as she realizes just how well she has come to know this man since dating Emma. She decides to put him at ease as she makes her tone playful. "August .. I'm waiting."

"Right .. so again just to reiterate, this isn't an employer - employee convo .. okay? It's a Regina - August one." He nods his head, more so for his own acknowledgement than for her own, and she smiles at him. The kind of smile that always makes him gulp as he stands up and begins to pace around the front of her desk.

"Right. Understood." She nods her head, eyes dancing amid a sea of lightened brown as she tries not to laugh at the mans obvious nerves. "So, I can assure you, I won't be conjuring any fireballs to send your way, dear. Now please, pick one and sit." She nods her head to the empty dual chairs that rest along the front of her desk and August grins at her before sitting down in one of them.

"Fireballs, huh? That would be pretty cool though." He winks at her and all the jitters that had been residing in him seem to float away. Regina seems to have that effect on people, she can calm someone down or instill an all consuming fear in them. Whichever she chooses, he thinks as his eyes lock onto a steady brown gaze again.

He clears his throat and begins. Finally.

"Well, about the engagement .. Emma told me that you were the one who proposed and .. well .. see, I thought Emma had. I had a conversation with her yesterday and I just wanted to make sure she had asked for the right reasons and not because - "

"Not because you had been leaving bridal magazines around the loft?"

His eyes widen before he smiles sheepishly at her and Regina can clearly see his little boy features shining through for a moment; of what he must have looked like if he had been caught with his hand inside a cookie jar. She shakes her head, trying to stifle a laugh as he continues, "Well, yeah, I mean, it was meant to be a joke and I just wanted to make sure she didn't get the wrong impression with me doing that, ya know? Anyway, that's when she told me that you had been the one to ask and well, to be blunt, Regina, I just don't get it."

She leans forward on her desk, clasping the palms of her hands in front of her as she slowly asks, "What don't you get, August?"

He leans forward as well, meeting her determined gaze head on. "A month ago, you were too scared to let Emma in .. a _month_ ago that girl was crying into my chest because of that fact and now? _Now_ , you ask her to spend the rest of your lives together? I'm sorry, Regina but it makes no sense. I can't help but feel as if you have something you are trying to prove here."

She narrows her eyes. "Prove to Emma?"

"Prove to yourself. Like you can in fact do this again. Fall in love and accept all that comes with that."

"I have no intention of hurting Emma ever again."

"Well, no one intentionally means to hurt the ones they love, Regina. You know what they say about good intentions though."

She leans back in her chair again, studying the man for a minute before she says, "I think you should invest in having your own love life, Booth and please stay out of mine and Emma's."

"Well, if it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't have even met so - "

"So, that gives you a free pass to insult me and - "

"It gives me a certain level of responsibility here. For Emma. I got her into this and - "

"And you'll what? Get her out of it?" She clicks her tongue, eyes narrowing as she sees this for what it really is. She laughs and August gulps at the tone of it. "I get it. This is a pissing contest, no? Over Emma because for the first time since you took her in, you aren't the only apple in her eye." Regina shakes her head before rolling her eyes at him.

He wants to wipe the smug look off her face, so he doesn't think before he speaks next. "Oh, this isn't the first time, Regina. Don't flatter yourself. Like _you_ , Emma has loved before. She's been hurt and _that_ is why I am sitting here talking with you. It's not about me trying to stake my claim on Emma, having to mark my territory on our bond. Emma is my family and I need to know you are doing this for the right reasons and not just to try and prove some point to yourself. She has already been down that road, Regina .. plain and simple."

Regina feels like a knife has been twisted around in her gut as she takes in August's words. Her voice is quiet as she asks, "Has Emma .. been married before?" She feels the breath inside her lungs tighten because surely that should have been something divulged to her. Emma should have shared that information with her and a sense of something begins to wash through her. Betrayal maybe? Definitely hurt. A blur of mixed emotions begin to stab at her heart as she sees August quickly shake his head.

"No .. but she was in love enough that it could have steered in that direction if .. "

She waits with bated breath for August to continue but he doesn't. A few minutes tick by and she has to be the one to prod him further. "August .. _if_ what?" Brown eyes stare into his own and he knows he has said too much. Emma is going to kill him.

"This just proves my point. You two barely know each other. She hasn't told you about .. _things_ and I'm sure there are still aspects of your life that need to be shared, Regina."

She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she studies the man again. She can see the concern washing through his eyes, the worry lines wrinkling his brow and she gets it. She really does. She doesn't like it but she gets it. She reaches out and takes his hand, clasping it in her own before she says, "August, I will never regret asking Emma to marry me. I want nothing more then to be her wife and share our lives together. I know it might be fast per se but in no way did I rush into it. I love her, August. And I can't imagine my life without her; the thought makes me feel incomplete, hollow. If there was such a thing as True Love, well, that's how it feels when Emma holds me, when she kisses me, it simply competes with no other." A few tears escape, running a trail down perfect features and August quickly reaches out to brush them away.

Regina smiles into the tender touch and she feels August squeeze her hand. "You need to know her heart is safe with mine."

He gives her a smile, it doesn't quite reach his eyes but it's close enough. She'll take it because she knows trust isn't just eagerly handed out, it has to be earned. And it has only been a short while for August to be used to this fresh news. To have faith in her.

She decides to tease the man, to lighten the mood, to maybe break the ice just a little. "So, I suppose I'll have to cancel city hall tomorrow." She tsk's and shakes her head while August points a finger at her, laughing despite himself.

"Funny. Very funny." He lets go of her hand and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms before his voice gets all serious again. "How long will the engagement be, ball park figure here?"

Regina leans back, mirroring his own posture as she answers his question. "I can assure you, August, that Emma and I are in no rush .. we already talked about this and at least a year. We want to enjoy this time together and well, enjoy falling even more in love, I suppose. If that makes sense?" She shakes her head at herself and August feels his defenses whittling away. Just a little.

Enough to flash the older woman an authentic smile. "Now that, _that_ kind of makes sense to me." He winks before getting up and leaving her be with her emails at hand.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Where are you going?"

"To give August a fat lip to go with his big mouth, that's where." Regina watches Emma quickly pick up her discarded jeans and she knows instantly Emma's anger is just a cover up, a mask to hide behind. She recognizes it well, considering it's what she did for the last four years herself. She clears her throat and Emma turns to look at her before bending down to swoop up her t shirt.

"What? It's not okay what he did and he needs to know that, Regina."

"Perhaps, but he needs to know it now, sweetheart? It's almost midnight." She watches as Emma diverts her eyes and quickly pulls the t shirt over her head. Regina sighs and walks to the younger woman, smiling as Emma's head peeks out and she finishes dragging the piece of clothing down her body. She feels the familiar warmth that always radiates off of Regina as strong arms wrap around her waist and she can't help but lean into the embrace.

"We don't have to talk about it now, Emma .. at some point, I would hope you will tell me about that time in your life but if you aren't ready, it's okay, darling." Regina kisses her, a light chaste peck along soft lips before she whispers against them, "I'm not going anywhere." Brown eyes glimmer with love that shines into Emma's soul and she feels her heart skip a few beats inside her chest as she leans her forehead against Regina's.

"As cheesy as this is going to sound but I'm gonna say it anyway, can we just go to sleep now. I just want to hold you as we fall asleep." Emma's arms wrap around her and her brown eyes follow a shy smile before it dips inside the crook of her neck. She feels a kiss lightly land along her bare skin and she nods her head as Emma's hand clasps her own and pulls her toward the bed.

As she watches Emma shed her clothes again and slip in next to her under the covers she can't help but be curious about who had once owned Emma's heart. Enough to leave her hurt and sad. August had said that Emma had been in love enough to possibly marry and she can't help but feel a bit possessive as she pulls Emma close against her. Her fingers find the silver band that now rests along Emma's ring finger and she twirls it around a few times, watching the glimmering princess cut shaped diamond sparkle before Emma reaches over her and clicks off the bedside light.

Emma kisses Regina's hand, brushing her lips over the white gold band that holds a blue sapphire nestled amid a circle of tiny diamonds. Regina pulls Emma close, whispering before lips claim hers in a kiss, "I adore my engagement ring, have I told you that yet today .. hmm?"

Emma chuckles into the kiss before Regina deepens it, touching the tip of her tongue to Emma's. When they pull away both women are smiling like two love sick fools as she finally answers her. "You might have mentioned it once or twice." She pulls the older woman against her again, sighing in content as Regina's head rests along her chest.

"I love you Emma." Those four words get mumbled into her naked flesh as she feels Regina sink into her, nestling close before her breathing deepens a little bit. She knows sleep will claim Regina soon and she feels herself drifting away as well as she quietly whispers, "I love you more, baby."

~sqsqsqsq~

 _One week later .._

"You're gonna .. put on a show for me?" Emma's eyes glaze over as her brain catches up with what is going on and Regina leans down, kissing her lips once, twice, before she nips at a bottom lip.

"Yes. It's one of your fantasies, is it not?" Emma blushes and Regina hasn't seen her cheeks turn rosy like that since they first started this dance almost a year ago. She cups her face, bringing their eyes close as she whispers, "There you are, my shy girl and I still find it cute." Emma gives her a glare and Regina laughs, quickly amending her word choice. "Sexy .. I find it so sexy." Brown eyes dance in mischief and Emma feels her cock twitch as Regina turns away from her and makes her way up onto the runway shaped stage with swaying hips and an ass that Emma could stare at for days.

Music fills the room and then Regina is walking toward her, wearing the very same outfit she had worn the night they first met. The long black robe is tied loosely around her waist and Emma can see all the smooth curves that lay underneath the garment. She licks her lips and has to resist the urge to jump up and take the woman right there and then. Regina winks at her and then lyrics and a velvety beat pour out from the surrounding speakers that line each corner of the dimly lit room.

 _In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an angel .. living in the garden of evil .._

Regina leans back against the silver pole, as she slowly unties the sash of her robe. She glides down the shining beam, opening her legs wide while she touches a few fingertips over her breasts, down a stomach before stroking herself between her legs.

 _Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed .. shining like a fiery beacon .._

Her eyes find Emma's and she winks again before blowing the younger woman a kiss. She raises her left arm and wraps a hand around the pole as she lifts herself up again; enjoying the feeling of cool metal as it caresses her through the sheer clothing. She leans back, eyes locking with Emma's once more.

 _You got that medicine I need .. give it to me slowly .._

She shimmers out of the robe, like a panther stalking gracefully through a jungle, before it lands softly by her feet. Emma's eyes follow its descent and she takes in the baby blue negligee that is barely covering a silver laced thong. Her eyes rake over toned legs that are held up by a pair of six inch black heels and she inhales a much needed deep breath. Regina steps forward; her eyes locking onto Emma's as she begins to dance.

 _Put your hands on my waist .. do it softly .._

She wraps her leg around the pole, grinding into it slowly as her fingers curl around the metal. She begins to stroke it, teasing eyes find Emma's and she pushes her body forward, letting the piece of metal rest between her breasts as she trails fingertips up and down the polished surface. Emma groans, titling her head back a little as she feels her dick harden inside her jeans. The fabric restrains the growing cock and Regina watches on as she bites her bottom lip. She decides to put Emma out of her misery as the younger woman's eyes open wide. A bright green gaze watches Regina's every movement as she steps down from the stage and saunters toward her.

Emma is completely lost in the moment, in the erotic scene that is playing out just for her as Regina's warm body slowly leans in before she is straddled. Regina begins to grind her pussy into her and she feels Emma's hands immediately grab her ass, giving it a squeeze as she is pushed forward. Emma arches up into her; cursing all the fabric that is still in the way. "God, baby .. I need to fuck you." She whimpers the demand into Regina's neck as the older woman bats her hands away, shaking her head in the process.

"No touching, Swan, until I say so and right now, _I_ don't say so."

Stern brown eyes bare into Emma's, waiting for an answer and Emma pouts as she lets her hands fall to her sides. "Fine, but you better hurry up and say so, Mills."

Regina laughs before she leans down and nips Emma's ear, licking the outer shell before saying, "Just for that, I'm gonna go extra slow." She grinds into Emma's lap again, arching her lower back forward then out, as she rubs her clothed pussy against the hard cock.

 _You got that medicine I need .. shoot it up .. straight to the heart please .._

"I want to ride this dick, Swan .. " She cups her, fondling her through the tight fabric and Emma groans into the side of her cheek. "Was that an answer dear? I didn't quite catch it." She squeezes her balls, fingers gripping her as best she can and Emma nods her head before panting, "Yes! God, Regina .. yes, yes, yes!" Her balls are tight, her shaft throbbing even tighter and she needs these damn jeans off. Now.

 _In the land of Gods and Monsters I was an angel .. living in the garden of evil .._

The song begins to play again and Regina knows that's her cue. She has tortured her enough she thinks as she smirks at the quivering woman. Warm lips tickle Emma's ear as she hears one glorious word whispered against it, "Strip."

She nearly knocks Regina over as she quickly stands and shucks off her jeans; she goes to remove her boy shorts but Regina's hands on her wrist stop her from doing so. She shakes her head, saying, "Those stay on until I say otherwise, Miss Swan." Emma gulps as she feels Regina raise her arms, fingertips tickling her flesh as her shirt is pulled up and over her head. She wants to kiss Regina as her face comes into close contact with her own and she breathes in a wave of sweet perfume. Regina takes her hand and guides her to the stage before she has time to try and, more than likely be punished, for stealing a kiss.

She is pushed against the side of the stage, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear when Regina slips away for a moment. Emma tries to see where she has gone but the room is riddled in shadows once you leave the stage area so despite straining her neck to follow her, it is a hopeless cause. Only a minute has ticked by when Regina is standing in front of her again and she notices the black silk scarf. Emma can't help but have the thought that it matches the womans heels as Regina silently asks with her eyes if it's okay, as she holds up the fabric.

Emma gulps again, swallowing hard as she nods her head, yes. She taps her lips, silently asking her own question and Regina smiles before leaning in and granting her a kiss. Their tongues collide together, coasting along the other's muscle, delving in as the beat of the music spurs them on. They both moan into the kiss, and Emma raises her hands in the air, not touching Regina, but god does she want to as she feels Regina press up against her. She does enough touching for the both of them as she grips Emma's side, her hips, before sliding around to cup her ass, pulling her tight into her body so she can feel Emma's dick poking against her. She breaks away from the heated exchange and flashes the blonde a killer smile as she says, "That's my girl. No touching until I allow it."

Emma nods again as Regina whispers, "Close your eyes."

That command alone almost makes her come as she feels her fiancé's soft body press up against her as she ties the scarf; covering Emma's sight. Regina's breath and lips whisper by her ear, "Is this song okay to keep on or do you want me to change it?"

"No, no .. this song is .. it works just fine." Regina smiles, giving Emma an all knowing wink even though the woman can't see her as she leans in again and says, "I'm going to turn the music up now, you won't be able to see me, or hear me. But you will _feel_ me. Is that alright, Emma?"

And she knows it's just Regina talking to her, not the Queen as her voice is laced with concern and worry for her wellbeing. Emma nods, saying a quick, "Yes, baby. May I touch you now?"

A simple, "No," is uttered and Emma pouts again. Regina chuckles before she slips her Queen mask back on, saying, "Don't frown, Swan .. it's unbecoming." Emma feels fingertips lightly grip her throat before her head is tilted and Regina begins to mark her neck. Emma hisses at the pain but then her belly does a somersault as Regina's tongue darts out to soothe the bruised skin. She hears the music begin to blare louder as Regina starts the song again.

Only a few seconds tick by before she feels fingertips brush along her shoulders and then underneath the straps of her bra, sliding it down and then the front clasp is released and her breasts spill free. Regina's body presses up against her again and it only takes one swipe of motion up and down her body for Emma to realize that it is in fact, the older woman's back side that is grinding up against her. She grips the edge of the stage on either side of her and bites down on a lip, willing herself not to reach out and grab onto Regina as she feels her ass press up against her stiff cock.

She moans at the friction and wishes they were both naked, so she could feel Regina's flesh grinding against her own. She yearns for this as Regina turns around, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck before she arches her pussy into her front now.

 _And you're making me crazy .. cause life imitates art .._

Regina moves away from her and Emma tries her best to keep her lips pout free as she waits for the woman's touch again. She gasps as she feels her underwear lowered and wet lips wrap around the tip of her all in one fluid motion. Her hands dart out from where they had been gripping the polished edge but she stops herself at the very last moment before burying them inside thick raven locks of hair.

She moans as Regina takes her deep, pulling and sucking on her good.

God, so fucking good.

 _You got that medicine I need .. fame, liquor, love .. give it to me slowly .._

She grips the edge of the stage again, as she feels her body get tugged forward as her ass is squeezed and she hits the back of Regina's throat. And then that warm wet mouth is gone. Regina's lips pull away, kissing the tip one last time before she stands and takes a step back, watching as Emma arches forward involuntarily from the sudden loss.

She smiles to herself, as she wraps her hand around Emma's shaft and runs her thumb over the tip of the head; smearing a trail of pre cum in the process. She can't help the self satisfying smirk that graces her lips as she knows she has Emma right where she wants her; literally in the palm of her hand.

She lets her go but leans in close, so Emma can hear her despite the music. "You're such a good girl, Emma and being good should be rewarded. You may touch me now." As fast as Regina thought she had the upper hand she loses it as a hand wraps around her waist and she is quickly pushed back against the side of the stage. Emma's body is pressing against her own before she feels two fingers slip past her lacey thong and find their way inside of her.

 _In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an angel .. looking to get fucked hard .._

"Emma .. "

Two fingers pump into her, stroking her fast, riling her up as her pussy gets stretched and fucked good.

"So fucking good .. " Regina can't help it as her thoughts whimper out, uncontrollably. She grabs Emma's face, smashing their lips together in a clash of teeth and tongues as a third finger gets added. She wraps a leg around Emma's back, holding onto her shoulder's as she breaks away from the kiss to moan her name over and over. The younger woman smiles, her own satisfying smirk etched firmly in place as she pulls away and steps back. She can't see Regina or hear her but she can only imagine the flustered, flushed chest that is panting as Regina snaps her eyes open to look at her. And her imagination would be correct as the older woman mirrors just that. Her lower body is still arching itself forward as her pussy aches to come as she tries to regulate her breathing again. She takes in Emma's smile and full on cocky stance as hands are placed on each side of a hip and she wants to throttle her fiancé.

She lowers the music, placing the remote down onto the stage before she reaches out and slowly lowers the scarf. Brown eyes zero in on Emma's and if looks could kill, Emma would be a goner. But she doesn't care, she is still wearing that shit eating grin and is content with how this night is going.

"You're quite pleased with yourself, hmm?"

"You denied me, so I denied you. All is fair in love and war, my Queen." Emma curtsies before she quickly pulls up her underwear, snapping it around her waist as bright eyes tease dark brown.

"I didn't have you on the brink of coming, Emma! I .. "

"Was one second away, oh I'm well aware."

Regina takes a step forward and so does Emma until they are nose to nose.

"You are unbelievable! And you ruined the game. I knew I shouldn't have said you could _touch_ me." Regina goes to walk past her but Emma's hand on her wrist stops her.

"We can still play, your Majesty." Emma clasps her hand, tugging her close but Regina turns her head at the last second so Emma's lips brush the side of her face instead of those pouty lips. She catches a glimmer of mischief swirling inside dark brown though and she knows Regina is just being hard to get.

"Come on, you're gonna like this idea, trust me." And as brown eyes give in and capture Emma's gaze, she feels a tingle begin to twirl inside her abdomen as Emma's idea gets whispered into her ear. When Emma steps back, it only takes Regina a second to nod her head before she is being guided up onto the stage.

She goes to slip her heels off but Emma's voice stops her. "No, leave those on .. please?" A blush touches her cheeks and Regina smiles at her love before nodding. Emma sits down, scooting back until she rests up against the pole and her eyes dim to a deep forest green as the Queen begins to dance for her again. The sheer baby blue negligee is spiked up as fingertips play along the edges and all of Emma's senses fall prey to the striptease that is swirling before her as she watches the garment cascade down and kiss the stage floor.

 _Fuck yeah, give it to me .. this is heaven .. what I truly want .._

Regina's eyes are shining with desire as she watches Emma watch her dance; dark green eyes never leave her body and she feels herself grow wet, adding to the dampness that already coats her. She glides toward Emma, wearing nothing but the lacey thong now and Emma can smell her arousal as she wraps her hands around the pole that Emma is still leaning against and grinds herself close, near Emma's face. The no touching rule was put firmly back into place, part of the idea that had been whispered into her ear and she will make it her mission to slowly drive Emma Swan insane as she arches her pussy a millimeter from her mouth before pulling away.

Emma can smell Regina's rich scent and her mouth waters as she grips her own thighs, leaving fingernail shaped dents in her skin. She should have never conceded to the no touching rule again. Nope. Regina's damp thong touches the tip of her nose and she's one second away from taking Regina into her mouth when the woman steps back and Emma is grateful for about another second before she feels her hands being lifted up over her head and then the cool silk fabric of the scarf is being wrapped around her wrists, tying her up against the metal pole.

Emma's eyes gloss over to an even darker shade of green and Regina didn't think that was possible as her brown eyes take in the depth of the color as they look up into her own. She winks at her lover before she takes another step back and fingertips touch each side of her thong. Emma moans loud because god, she knows before she even sees what Regina has in store for her. A special brand of torture indeed as the older woman slowly removes the silver panties that have a clear damp spot coating its middle.

 _No ones gonna take my soul away .. headed towards a fucked up holiday .._

Emma fidgets against the knotted scarf as she watches Regina dance around her, completely naked in a pair of black stiletto heels. Emma is hard, her dick straining against the fabric of her boy shorts as her whimpers are drowned out by the music. Regina's eyes never leave her own, as she continues to sway her body to match the languid pace of the melody that floats around them.

 _Fuck yeah, give it to me .. this is heaven. What I truly want? Is innocence lost .._

Regina dances toward her and Emma gulps because she knows what's coming as she feels Regina sink down onto her lap. Brown eyes flutter closed then snap open as she grinds her bare pussy against Emma's dick. The thin fabric from her underwear causes an exquisite friction and she continues to rub herself to the beat of the music. Toned arms wrap around Emma, as hands squeeze the pole and Emma hears Regina moaning into her neck.

God damn, this woman is going to be the death of her but as she feels the wetness begin to coat her own underwear she doesn't care. If she dies right now, it will be a memorable way to go. No doubt.

Her heart beat picks up with each downward thrust and right when it feels like it will burst right out of her chest, Regina stops her teasing and Emma feels the scarf fall away. Both women are panting, breaths choppy against the others lips as Regina leans close and presses her forehead to Emma's. She whispers a stream of words along Emma's ear and it's enough to have strong arms quickly wrap around her and lift her up. Emma's strength never ceases to amaze her as she is carried forward a few paces before she is gently placed down on the stage floor. Emma lays on top her, holding herself up with toned arms as she pauses and quickly gets back up to her feet.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Emma scampers off the stage and Regina can't help but begin to touch herself. Just a light caress against her wet folds as she grazes her clit before dipping a finger inside herself. She has her eyes closed and doesn't hear Emma come back. She only knows when she feels her fingers being pushed away from between her legs and her eyes open to watch as Emma takes a glistening finger into her mouth, swirling the digit around as a tongue licks it clean. Brown eyes turn black as her finger is let go with a pop.

She pulls Emma down and immediately groans into the younger woman's mouth when she realizes Emma has removed her underwear. She immediately grabs her dick aligning it with her entrance, but before the tip can sink in Emma pulls away and whispers into her ear, "Hold on, baby." She watches as Emma spreads out a blanket and lies on top of it, her cock standing stiff and ready. Regina licks her lips and feels herself shudder as her pussy clenches with want.

She straddles her, teasing the hard dick as she rubs her pussy against it once then twice and after the third time she leans back and takes it inside of her and both women moan into the sex driven room. Emma opens her eyes, not wanting to miss one moment of Regina riding her, as her beautiful breasts bounce up and down. She reaches out and holds onto each of Regina's heels, feeling the thin stems rub into each palm as Regina moves against her.

 _In the lands of Gods and Monsters I was an angel .. shining like a fiery beacon .. put your hands on my waist .. do it softly .._

Regina grabs Emma's hands removing them from their hold on her heels as she places them around her waist. She stares down into dark green eyes blown wide with desire before she begins to fuck her harder.

 _You got that medicine I need .. shoot it up, straight to the heart please .. fuck yeah, give it to me .._

 _you're making me crazy .. cause life imitates art .. this is heaven .. what I truly want .._

Both women come at the same time, as Emma shudders up into her and she slams her own body down onto Emma's. Lips touch, as breaths are shared between the two and then Emma is brushing a few strands of hair away from Regina's sweaty forehead.

"That was .. " Emma can't seem to finish her thought and all Regina can manage to say is, "Yes. It was."

No other words are spoken as Regina slowly slips down, resting along Emma's side. The younger woman quickly stands up, leaning down to kiss away her love's frown before running to a corner of the stage. She comes back a second later; arms full with pillows and another blanket that she had confiscated from inside Regina's office closet. The smiling brunette lifts her head and Emma places a pillow underneath for her before she covers them with the soft fleece blanket. Regina is grateful for the warmth touching her skin as she feels the sweat that is lacing her flesh already cooling and giving her goosebumps. Emma pulls her close, slipping a leg to entwine with her own and she breathes a sigh of content as Emma kisses her cheek, nuzzling into her neck afterwards.

She feels for Emma's engagement ring, twirling it around, playing with it between her own fingertips as Emma reaches for hers as well. It's what they do now. Usually. Neither one wants to ever take for granted the idea that they are truly engaged. That they each wear a ring picked out by the other one to symbolize their love and devotion for one another. Neither one wants to tire of the concept that they belong to one another, especially when once upon a time, neither woman believed in such myths and fairytales anymore.

As they continue to twirl the others band around a ring finger they know that their journey together is just beginning. And neither woman wants to take that for granted either. No, they can only hope that this love, their love will always feel like it does right now. On this night. Always. Both women think of this one wish as they close their eyes and fall asleep together.

~sqsqsqsq~

 **A.N.** _Emma finally gets to meet Cora in the next chapter .. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.** _To the guest review who left me a question about the time line in the last chapter .. August was talking about being engaged for just a little over a month but Emma and Regina had been sleeping together for almost a year when August and Regina had that conversation in her office. If you want to PM me, I can explain it to you better, the time line. :)_ _Part of this chapter is written for a reader, they requested a scene where Emma and Regina wear hockey jerseys (and nothing else) and Regina entices Emma while bending over ;) I changed it up a little bit but I hope the chapter is still enjoyable .._

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina opens her eyes as she feels her shoulder being nudged. She is still disoriented as she stifles a yawn and turns her head, looking up to see her mother's face staring down at her. She sits up, quickly glancing over at Emma who is still sound asleep. Regina is grateful the blankets are still in place, respectfully covering the both of them as she shrieks, "Mom?!"

Emma hears talking, quiet chattering that seems to grow louder as she opens her eyes to Regina saying, "Mother, lower your voice .. please .. "

Emma quickly turns over, hearing herself ask one word, "Mother?" as her eyes take in a woman dressed in an elegant black pant suit. A woman whose arms are crossed over her chest as brown eyes stare down into her own. Emma watches as they narrow before they quickly roam back to capture Regina's gaze.

"Oh god .. " Emma pulls the blanket up to cover herself completely, face included as she feels a blush to end all blushes rush across her heated cheeks.

A few more rushed words snake out around her before she clearly hears a stern voice say, "Well, she will be up in her office, dear. Working, because that is what one is _supposed_ to do in this establishment." The sound of heels clicking away grace Emma's ear and she feels her heart begin to calm down as Regina's face peeks in at her.

"I'm sorry Emma .. she wasn't supposed to be back until next week. My mother - "

"Oh god! That really is your mom! I .. she .. Regina! That is so _not_ how I wanted to meet your mother!"

Regina rolls her eyes and she can't help the teasing reply that leaves her mouth. "No? You mean laying on the stage floor naked with me after fucking all night _wasn't_ how you wanted to meet her? Are you _sure_ that wasn't on your list of ideas on how to meet my mother, Emma?"

Regina feels a pillow hit the side of her face as Emma fully comes out from underneath the fluffy blanket. "It's not funny. She hates me and I haven't even said hello to her yet. This is .. a nightmare! And .. does she always talk about herself in the third person?" Emma can't help but crinkle her nose and wonder about that because hearing Cora talk in the third person sounded kind of weird and something she would definitely have to get used to.

"It's not a nightmare, stop being so dramatic, darling. She owns a private nightclub for goodness sake! She'll get over it and to answer your question, only when she is being passively aggressive does she refer to herself in the third person."

Emma groans and shucks the blanket back up over her head. Regina can hear faint mumblings and she can't help but begin to laugh. She hears a muffled, "Stop laughing," which makes her laugh even harder as she steps off of the stage and pulls on a robe she had left draped over the back of a booth. She begins to pick up Emma's discarded clothing, tossing them onto the stage as Emma peeks her head out just in time for a shirt to land across her forehead. She rolls her eyes before tugging it on. She slips on her boy shorts and jeans with record speed as she stuffs her bra into a pocket.

"I'm glad you think all of this is so funny. I for one am mortified!"

"Oh, I'm well aware but you needn't be."

Emma scoffs as she sits along the edge of the stage, pulling on first one and then the other of her shoes. "The whole thing is beyond embarrassing, Regina and so _not_ the first impression I wanted to make, okay? A little compassion here would be swell. My face feels like a hot potato!" Emma thinks the deep blush will never leave her cheeks as she begins to fan herself, willing the flesh to cool down.

Regina stands in front of her, cupping her face as bright brown eyes stare into her own. She feels herself instantly relax as Regina's fingers begin to lightly trace a path along her jawline. "My mother is irked at me, not you. And she's jetlagged, that always puts her in a grumpy mood. She'll be fine. Trust me, okay?"

Emma's eyes brighten a little as she nods her head slowly before glancing up toward Cora's office. "Should I go like .. apologize or something? Or do I .. should I send her flowers, does she even like flowers? Maybe chocolates?" Emma shakes her head; groaning before she buries her face into the crook of Regina's shoulder. She begins to mumble incoherent words into the silky fabric of her robe. Regina takes a deep breath before she lifts Emma's face to meet her gaze once again. "Go home. I'll be there shortly. Do not order my mother flowers. It's sweet but don't do it." Regina winks at her, pecking her lips before she steps away, holding Emma's hand as the other woman slips off of the stage.

Emma gets a few steps toward the door before she turns around and asks, "Wait, my home or your home?"

Regina rolls her eyes because _that_ was a subject she was going to bring up to the other woman this morning. The fact that Emma is still dragging her feet in officially moving in with her. "Well, if you would just move in with me then you wouldn't have to ask that question now would you?"

Emma quickly looks away, not wanting to get into this topic at the moment as she quickly mumbles, "I'll be at your place."

Regina hears the heavy doors shut and she sighs against the sound. That specific mountain to climb will have to wait until later as she glances up toward her mothers office. First she has to deal with this uphill trek, she thinks as she begins to climb the stairs.

~sqsqsqsq~

After a quick shower in her own office en suite and throwing on some more suitable clothing choices, Regina fluffs out her hair, takes a deep breath and knocks on her mothers expensive oak door. A brisk, "Come in," graces her ears as she slowly steps into the room and waits for her mother to look up at her. It takes exactly three minutes before brown eyes lift from a pile of paperwork to meet her own gaze.

"So, I presume that is Emma Swan, Regina. _The_ Emma Swan. The one you are engaged to."

"Yes, and it wasn't her idea to .. "

"Have sexual encounters on the stage floor and then fall asleep huddled underneath blankets till late morning? No, I suspect not. That has you written all over it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You aren't going to like what I have to say, so I am choosing not to say it."

Regina walks over and sits on the edge of a couch that lays facing her mother's desk. "Out with it."

Cora glances away, finding interest in a cardinal that is perched in a tree outside her second story window. "Mother?" Regina begins to tap her foot and Cora finally tears her gaze away from the pretty red bird and looks at her daughter.

"I think you are being careless and not thinking clearly. I just don't want this to turn into .. " She trails off, eyes glancing out the window again before she feels herself frown when she realizes the cardinal has flown away.

"Turn into what?"

"A mistake. A void you are just using Emma to fill."

"Are you serious?" Regina feels her face flush red and she begins to slowly count to ten before she continues. "Is it because we are already engaged? Is that what this is all about? You think I am being rash and jumping into - "

"Oh, I don't think you are .. I _know_ you are, darling." Cora shrugs and glances back down at her paperwork.

"You are unbelievable!"

She stands and begins to walk away before she says something she will regret later on. She makes it to the doorway before she hears her mother say, "And Regina, make sure you get a pre nup."

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma hears the crash and she quickly takes a tentative step out from Regina's bedroom. Her eyes take in the pieces of glass that now litter the once pristine hardwood floor and bright eyes ask, "What happened?"

"My mother happened! I don't .. I don't know what is wrong with her. She .. "

"Hates me, right? I told you, _worst_ first impression ever!"

Regina shakes her head, cursing under her breath before another glass vase gets thrown. Emma makes a mental note to hide anything that could shatter into tiny sharp pieces the next time Regina is away from the penthouse as she winces against the sound of glass breaking. "Baby, maybe just .. give her some time to unwind and - "

"She told me to get a god damn pre nup, Emma!"

"Well, that's understandable." Emma shrugs as she casually moves a crystal vase out of Regina's reach.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's something rich people do, right? Or rather, rich families like to do to try and protect what they have in leui of .. divorce, I guess? It's understandable. I'm not insulted or anything."

"Emma .. I .. _you_ should be! I'm insulted! She's .. she basically implied .. " Regina pinches the bridge of her nose before she begins to pace around the expansive living area. Emma watches her and takes it all in stride as she calmly sits on the plush white sofa. Regina begins to speak again and Emma sits back as her eyes watch Regina scowl around the room.

"She implied that our marriage will end up in divorce! _We_ will end up divorcing! Like all of it will just turn into some grand mistake and - " Regina stops her ranting pace and looks at Emma. Her eyes rake over the calm demeanor, the hands clasped in a crossed lap, the neutral gaze that is staring back at her and the realization hits her like a freight train would.

She puts her hands on her hips and glares at Emma. "You .. you think it too. That's why .. unbelievable! I got over my insecurities and fears but you still have to face your own, Emma. I can't marry you like this." Regina begins to cry and Emma jumps as she hears the bedroom door slam shut.

She runs her fingers through her hair and feels her engagement ring shift along her finger with the movement. She sighs as her own eyes prickle with tears. What the hell just happened is on a constant loop through her brain as she studies Regina's closed door. The question just keeps running laps inside her mind until more questions replace it. Should she go to Regina now? Or wait? She twirls her engagement ring around her finger and the familiar weight of the band calms her rapid heart beat as she tries to figure out what she is supposed to do to fix this. Two hours ago, everything was fine, they were fine and now, well, again the question of, what the hell just happened raises up and begins to smash all other thoughts away. She sighs as she leans her head back along the sofa while running her fingertips along the smooth surface of the white fabric.

Her mind wanders to a recent time her and Regina had shared together. A time that had led them to making love on this very spot. Emma had gotten Regina a hockey jersey as one of her birthday presents after Regina had confided to her that it is her favorite sport, the _only_ sport she enjoys watching. She is an avid fan of the Maple Leafs and Emma had surprised her with a custom made dark blue jersey that had Regina's own last name printed on the back of it.

Emma smiles to herself as she remembers how Regina's eyes had grown wide as they shined with unshed tears. She wasn't sure if Regina would like it, if it was too simple of a gift to go along with the hand made craft she had made for her as well but Regina's endless smiles and kisses erased all of those fears that night as Emma continues to remember one of her favorite mornings shared with the other woman so far.

 _Emma stirs awake, instantly reaching over for Regina only to find the cooling touch of the sheet hit her fingers instead. She frowns as she wipes some sleep from her eyes, sitting up slowly as her brain begins to function better. She is naked as she walks across Regina's bedroom and enters the en suite but when she exits she is wearing what she had originally left out on the vanity to wear to bed last night. Before Regina had surprised her in the shower, arriving home late from a conference call that had run long. The shared shower time had led them to the bed, both naked and sated and very much exhausted. The soft fabric feels nice against her skin as she slips her white Cowboys football jersey on and makes her way toward the kitchen. She stops, abruptly forgetting all thought and reason as her eyes take in her lover._

 _Regina is wearing her birthday gift. A dark blue Maple Leafs hockey jersey, cut extra small, as it fits her just right;_ _hugging her in all the right places. Emma's eyes instantly turn dark, shading to a forest green as she leans against the door frame and takes in the heart thumping visual. Regina is bending over, picking up some cut fruit that had fallen to the other wise pristine black tiled floor and Emma feels herself grow hard in exactly three seconds. Three seconds that's all it takes as Regina's ass peeks out from the bottom of the jersey. She refrains from stepping forward, walking those few short steps and pressing herself up against the other woman. She doesn't know how she stills herself from moving forward as she watches Regina stretch to grab a fallen piece of strawberry which makes the jersey ride up even higher, exposing not only Regina's well rounded ass but now, a hidden glimpse of folded lips. Emma feels her dick twitch, fully aroused as it rubs against the front of her own jersey and she has to refrain from instantly kneeling behind this woman as she ravishes the teasing pussy with her mouth._

 _Regina smiles to herself as she wipes up the fruit; she had heard Emma gasp, a short intake of breath that has become a well known common melody to Regina's ears since her and Emma had started sleeping together all those months ago. She teases the blonde some more, making sure the soft fabric of her jersey inches higher and higher as she accentuates her movements, knowing all too well she is driving her lover slowly insane. She can practically feel Emma's gaze locked on her ass and now fully exposed pussy and she can't help but grow wet with need herself. If she didn't have eggs going on top of the stove, this morning would be going very differently she thinks as she stands upright again and tosses the paper towel filled with the bits of fruit into the garbage. She casually walks over to the stove, making sure to keep her back to Emma and not ruin the lust filled haze that has fallen over the two women just yet._

 _Emma watches as Regina begins to scramble the eggs in a pan and when she reaches up to pull a salt shaker from a top cabinet her eyes widen as they take in her lover's breasts pushing against the fabric just so. Another flash of ass cheeks whisper out as well and Emma leans her head back, biting a bottom lip as she imagines burying her face inside the promising cleavage. She closes her eyes against that image and has to resist the urge to stroke herself before lunging forward and taking the other woman as Regina's belly presses into the counter and she grips the edges of it tight. She allows that image to float inside her mind for a minute before she slowly opens her eyes again, appreciating the view once more as Regina reaches up to put the salt shaker back into the cabinet. The dark blue jersey rides up once more and Emma can't help herself this time as she takes a rushed step forward and then another one._

 _She feels fingers lightly cover her own as the cabinet door gets closed and then all her senses begin to reel, blur together as Emma's weight presses up against her back. Strong arms encircle her waist after tickling a trail down across her shoulders and arms. Goosebumps pebble over her flesh from the sensual touch as Emma's lips kiss the curve of her neck. She leans back into the intoxicating hold, forgetting all about the eggs as Emma's fingers begin to dance over her stomach._

 _Emma's hardness rests along her left ass cheek and she feels herself grow even wetter. "I think you've created a whole new meaning to the term, rise and shine, darling." Regina laughs and it's music to Emma's ears as she smiles into the thick raven tresses._

 _"Hmm .. my nickname could be rise but yours is definitely shine, babe .. if this is anything to go by." Regina gasps, instantly leaning harder against Emma's frame as she feels two fingers slip inside her. She raises an arm, wrapping it around the back of Emma's neck as her legs turn to jelly. "Who makes you wet and aching, Regina?"_

 _"You do." She pants as Emma's fingers thrust up and rub her slow then fast. Two thrusts slow, three thrusts fast._

 _Slow, fast._ _Slow .. fast as_ _her breathing begins to hum along with the tempo of the skilled touch._

 _The smell of burned eggs fill the space around them and Emma quickly reaches over, clicking the burner off before she kisses the back of Regina's neck. "God, Emma, you make me - "_

 _She is spun around, the lip of the counter hitting her back as Emma kneels before her. Brown eyes darken to black as she watches a pink tongue dart out and lick a line up her folds. Regina's unique flavor bursts across Emma's taste buds and she groans into wet lips, lapping up as much of the silky essence she can while Regina's fingers tangle in her hair, dragging her even closer between her legs._

 _"Where's your favorite place to be, Emma?"_

 _A content, "Right here, baby," gets mumbled into her pussy and Regina gives Emma's hair another gentle tug before she fists her jersey_ _around her stomach and glances down so she can watch as Emma continues to eat her out. Emma's fingers have nothing on the woman's skilled tongue as her clit gets pleasured with just the right dose of pressure. The tip of a tongue flicks her clit, before lips latch on; suckling her bundle of nerves and Regina hears herself scream Emma's name._

 _"Who do you come for?"_

 _Regina whimpers, "You, baby." Emma moans at the endearment and it makes her heart feel light and loved. Regina only calls her baby during sex, or leading up to sex so when it happens, it heightens their level of intimacy. The vulnerability that Regina expresses with just that one word, that one tone, it has a way of intensifying everything and it always spurs Emma on even more to pleasure her love._

 _"And what feels good?"_

 _"Your .. " Regina bites a bottom lip and arches her lower back forward, quickly thrusting her hips against Emma's face as she pants, "Your mouth .. it .. it feels so good, baby. Don't stop .."_

 _Emma smiles into her pussy as she nibbles around her entrance, causing Regina to buck forward again before she slips two fingers inside. Regina's walls instantly grip her, pulling her fingers in deep and Emma groans at how tight she is. She wants to fuck her, bury her dick inside the flaming heat before she flips them over and watches as Regina engulfs her, swallowing her cock before riding her into orgasm. She moans at the image and Regina feels the vibration wash over her as she thrusts harder against Emma's mouth and fingers._

 _She comes a minute later and Emma feels it coat her lips, chin and nose. She smirks to herself as her ego swells with the knowledge that she has made her girl come and come hard. Regina always teases her cockiness but Emma secretly knows it turns her on. She goes to stand but Regina grabs her shoulders and slinks down until she is kneeling on the ground as well. She wraps her arms around Emma's neck and kisses her. Stealing the breath right out from her in the process. Regina's kisses are always electric, zapping her to life but this kiss? It's different somehow. It's laced with fire. An ignited passion that feels like a volcano is about to erupt as Emma wraps her arms around the woman and pulls her in tight._

 _When the kiss ends, Regina snuggles into her. There really is no other word for it really. She burrows herself into Emma, wrapping her legs around her waist before brown eyes lean back and lock with her own. She feels her jersey lift, just a little, a slight nudge up that tickles her stomach before her cock is being stroked as the pad of a thumb runs across the tip. Regina hears that familiar intake of breath again as she watches Emma close her eyes and then quickly snap them open as she is guided into Regina. Tight walls, still wet from before sheath her and she groans at the feeling. Emma glances down to see clothed breasts bouncing at a steady rhythm, lightly brushing against her own and Regina notices how Emma licks her lips._

 _She smiles and grips her jersey with the intent to lift it off of herself to provide her lover a better view and more than likely a much wanted taste but a grip on her wrist stops her movement._

 _"No. Leave it on." Emma dips her head and latches onto a nipple through the fabric, teasing the hardening bud into submission as Regina's eyes grow even darker. She begins to ride Emma, wrapping her arms around her neck as she feels the other nipple get tugged in the same fashion. She prefers to feel Emma completely naked against her own flesh when they fuck like this but she will grant Emma this simple request. After the amazing orgasm she just gave her, well, it's the least she can do, she thinks._

 _After another minute goes by she leans Emma back, so she is laying on the kitchen floor while she fucks her senseless. Emma grips her waist, teasing the bottom of the jersey as her fingertips ghost along it's edges and tickles Regina's skin. She knows her love is close, can feel it inside of her as well as from the tells in Emma's flushed expression and glazed over eyes. She leans down, capturing those pink lips with her own as she whispers against them, "Who do you belong to Emma?"_

 _"You .. only you, Regina .. " She nibbles on Emma's bottom lip, pulling the puckered flesh between her teeth before releasing it slowly as she milks Emma's dick, squeezing it with her cunt as Emma pants against her lips. "And where's your favorite place to come, hmm?"_

 _"In you .. inside your pussy .. god, yes baby!" Emma feels her dick get squeezed again by Regina, and she almost comes from that act alone as she pounds her cock up into the searing brunette._

 _Regina smiles down at her, kissing her again before leaning her lips against Emma's ear while she picks up the pace and rides her fast and hard again. "Come .. my love."_

 _It takes Emma three seconds after Regina states that command. Three seconds exactly before hot ropes of cum are spurting up inside of Regina and the woman groans at the delicious friction before she comes herself. They lay like that for a few minutes, Regina enjoying the feeling of being filled before she feels Emma begin to grow soft and they both disentangle from the others body. Regina sighs in content as Emma brushes her hair away, exposing a sweaty neck and planting a gentle kiss along the flesh before helping Regina to her feet. They each feel the metal from their rings brush together as their fingers entwine briefly before their eyes catch in a loving gaze._

 _They share a shower, washing the others hair and back before slipping out from the waters spray and spending the rest of the lazy morning together. Regina makes a fresh batch of scrambled eggs with cheese while Emma reads her bits of the Sunday paper before they both share a chuckle or two over the comics section. They sip their respective tea and coffee before they lay out on the sofa and begin to watch a movie together. It's Emma's turn to pick this time and she surprises Regina with a choice off of Netflix. They only make it through half of the movie, Elena Undone, before they themselves are making love. It starts with innocent touches along Regina's stomach which lead to even more innocent kisses across Emma's fingertips before both women are curling into one another._

Emma shakes her head, clearing her mind of the memory as she wipes tears she hadn't realized had fallen, away from her face. She loves Regina. And Regina loves her. That's all that matters, really. At the end of the day, what they have and share together .. well, it's stuff of fairytales, magical in it's own way and she will not turn her back on that. More importantly, she won't turn away from Regina.

Ever.

She slowly opens the bedroom door and a quiet, "Go away, Emma," greets her. Regina is laying on her side, facing away from the younger woman as she makes her way to the bed. She climbs up onto the plush queen sized mattress and proceeds to wrap her arms around Regina from behind, pulling her in close against her as she kisses into the curve of the woman's neck. She feels the slight quiver against her lips and smiles into the flowery scented flesh. 'I love you, Regina Mills. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We will make things right with your Mom and woo her with our love." She hears Regina scoff but knows brown eyes are dancing with mischief which is confirmed as the older woman turns over in her arms and presses a soft kiss against her lips.

Emma whispers against the touch, "I will spend the rest of my life cherishing the fact I get to hold you in my arms, dance with you, laugh with you, make love while watching a movie with you .. " Emma's eyes dance bright against the sunlight reflecting in the bedroom and Regina feels her heart swell up inside her chest with so much happiness and love for this other person who is laying next to her.

"And .. I'm sorry I've been delaying moving in .. I .. " A minute ticks by and Regina brushes her fingertips along Emma's cheek beckoning her to continue with a wide eager gaze. Emma sighs and kisses the pad of a thumb watching as brown eyes flicker with desire for a second before she continues, "This place is a little .. posh for me, baby. Elegant, regal, and sometimes I feel like a bull in a china shop, I guess. Like I don't fit in here."

Regina's expression brightens with understanding as words rush past her lips. "Let's move someplace new, darling. Someplace that is both ours from the get go, yes?"

She watches as Emma's face lightens with the suggestion and she can see the wheels in her brain twirling even as she hears Emma say, "Maybe a fixer upper? August and I completely renovated the loft, he showed me how to do a lot of things and what I don't know how to do he does so .. " Emma sits up, pulling Regina with her and begins to ramble excitedly and Regina feels her heart well up again as Emma's enthusiastic tone grips her as well. They begin to bounce ideas off of each other on prospective places in the city to relocate to, all the way down to paint colors as they play with the others engagement ring. When they finally leave the bedroom both still hyped up on eagerness and their new found focus, Regina checks her phone and sees she has missed texts and calls from her mother. Seventeen missed attempts to be exact. Her nerves begin to calm as she listens to each voice mail and browses through each text. Her mother's apologies get more urgent the higher up the toll of messages she listens to and reads. The tone is clear. Her mother is sincerely sorry for her outburst and would like to have dinner or lunch tomorrow with herself and Emma. Regina places her phone back down on a side table as her eyes capture Emma's and she smiles.

"So, all is well?" Emma's bright grin and corresponding dimples help entice the shift in the air even more as Regina beams back at her.

"All is well, baby." Emma tilts her head, eyes widening in surprise and then darkening to understanding when Regina saunters to her, unclasping one button at a time from her blouse with each step.

~sqsqsqsq~

"So again, please no mention of yesterday mornings mishap, Mother, right?"

"I make no promises, darling." Cora smiles at her daughter and Regina narrows her eyes at the teasing look.

"You are a pain in the ass, you know that?" Regina crosses her arms, leaning back in the corner booth and Cora laughs at the pout. Her daughter looks like she is ten years old again, not getting her way about something or another as Cora shakes her head.

"Her blushing is just too cute, dear, I seriously can make no promises."

"Oh, god, do not call it cute in front of - "

"Sorry, I'm late .. traffic, you'd think we lived in a major metropolitan area or something, oh wait, we do." Emma laughs at her own joke and Regina just rolls her eyes at it. She's used to the blonde and her problem with being able to get anywhere on time or god forbid, even a few minutes early. Cora finds Emma's sheepish grin endearing though and can already see the comforting balance these two women radiate off of one another. There is a certain level of easiness that instantly flows between them, like an unseen unique energy and Cora is grateful Regina has found that again with someone.

She knows better than anyone how Daniels death affected her daughter, how that loss had changed her. She tilts her head and wonders just how much has been divulged to Emma about that time in Regina's life, if her daughter has shared all of that buried pain and heartbreak. All of that history is why she has reservations about Regina proposing so fast to Emma. As she glances at the two women and begins to listen to Emma and her easy going yet smart, intuitive view on matters she feels a part of herself already taking a strong liking to the woman who has clearly stolen her daughter's heart. She takes a sip of her water and thinks, Emma Swan could very well be capable of confiscating a whole slew of hearts if she so desires. She is quite charming indeed.

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, still think I should get a pre nup?" Regina nudges her mother's shoulder and Cora has to shake her head to clear her thoughts away as she watches Emma make her way to the dessert tray and begin to engage with a sweet looking older couple.

"Earth to mother." Regina watches Cora tear her gaze away from Emma and she laughs heartily at the situation. "Am I going to have to fight you for her hand in marriage? I am a wicked swordsman as you know." Regina winks at her and Cora folds up her napkin, eyes dancing with mischief.

"No, but I do want a bunch of grandbabies to coddle and spoil, darling. Pronto." She nudges into her daughter's shoulder, returning the favor and laughs as Regina's eyes widen to saucers. "Have you talked to Emma about children? Do _you_ want children?" The hidden 'you better' is left unsaid but Regina can detect it nonetheless.

"Yes, we have .. broached the subject." Regina clasps her hands in her lap and focuses on watching Emma while avoiding her mother's intense gaze altogether.

"Broached the subject? We aren't discussing stocks and bonds, Regina .. that sounds a bit formal, doesn't it?"

Before Regina can answer, Emma walks back, a satisfied smile gracing her lips as the waiter quickly appears carrying her dessert orders. A brownie truffle gets placed in front of Regina and a slice of raspberry cheesecake is put in front of Cora. Both women's eyes widen and a hum of approval can be heard as they each take their first bite.

"I picked well, yes?" Emma asks as both women shush her with a wave of their forks as they take another swallow. She chuckles and dips into her own bread pudding. "So, what did I miss?"

"Be quiet you." Regina shakes her fork in her mothers direction and Cora quickly closes her mouth.

~sqsqsqsq~

 **A.N.** _I'm sorry for the long delay in updates. Work and life in general is busy for me at the moment. There will be updates, just bare with me. I will be writing a new Emma DOM/G!P, Regina/SUB BDSM story. I know it's what a lot of you have requested in reviews/messages. I do want to finish WDYB and my other story first though. I appreciate all of your feedback and the love you have shown for_ Where Do You Belong _and the enthusiasm for a BDSM fic. Love to all ~_


	12. Chapter 12

~sqsqsqsq~

"You're doing what?" Regina's brown eyes widen as she looks at Emma through the dresser mirror.

"I told you last night .. don't tell me that we are already at the stage where you don't listen when I talk to you. We're not even married yet." Emma shakes her head; chuckling in the process as she disappears inside Regina's walk in closet.

Regina stares at her own reflection while she plays back last nights events and no, Emma most certainly did _not_ .. and then Regina watches as her eyes brighten with the memory of Emma conveniently telling her the plans for today as a skilled tongue slipped between her legs.

Emma's head peeks out from around the closet's frame and a dimpled grin catches her gaze through the mirror's glass. "Are you remembering yet?"

Regina responds with a fiery glare before she spins around in her seat and points a finger in the blonde's direction. "How you quickly mumbled you were spending the day with my mother before you distracted me with sex? Yes, it seems to have all come rushing back to me now."

Emma shoots her another bright grin before she twirls the tennis racket around that she had just pilfered from the expansive closet. "And the mind blowing orgasms that rendered you sated and unconscious, don't forget that part, baby."

Regina rolls her eyes and turns back to her mirror again, slipping on a pair of earrings in the process. "I can't believe you are spending the day with my mother."

"Why?" Emma sits on the edge of the bed and tilts her head, waiting for Regina to meet her gaze through the glass.

Dark brown eyes finally catch Emma's as she says, "Because you don't have to do that, Emma .. she has plenty of friends who - "

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to." Emma shrugs before she quickly stands up, glancing down at her watch. "I gotta go .. " She leans down, giving Regina's lips a quick peck before she is running out of the bedroom.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina enters her mother's office the next day, and casually sits down in the chair that rests in front of the oak desk. She clasps her hands together and places them along the polished surface, leaning forward as she clears her throat. Questioning brown eyes look up from a stack of spread sheets and quickly narrow as they take in her daughters pose.

"What did I do now?" She asks as she slips off a pair of reading glasses and leans back in her leather bound chair.

"Hmm .. so we are going to take that route? The feigning ignorance approach?"

"Regina, I don't have time for this. If this is about yesterday, as far as I know, Emma had a marvelous time. Did she say otherwise because - "

"Oh, no. Quite the opposite, in fact. That was the mission after all, correct?"

Cora's eyes widen in shock as she asks, "Mission? Really, Regina, what on earth are you going on about?"

"Don't play coy. Taking Emma upstate; showing her around that quaint, beautiful small town that is currently riddled with all of that spectacular foliage. Having her breathe in that clean, crisp fall air that can woo even the most stead fast city dweller. You know what you were doing, Mother, taking her out of the hustle and bustle, high rise cement walls of this castle like city and showing her that whole other way of life. A brand new world that is just a mere train ride away, like flying on some damn magic carpet! Just admit it, so I can throttle you with a clear conscious."

"Stop being so melodramatic, darling. And, I still don't have a clue what you are going on about." Cora quickly glances away and it's that small little gesture that has Regina narrowing her eyes as she leans in even closer and jabs her pointer finger down onto the surface of her mother's desk.

"It's all Emma could talk about last night _and_ this morning. She was practically gushing over that town and all of it's suburbia trappings. And for that, I blame you."

"Well, I've been blamed for far worse, dear." Cora shrugs as she slips her reading glasses back on and begins to scribble over a document.

"First, you tell me I am moving too fast with Emma and now in just a few weeks time, you are instigating us moving out of the city and living some kind of country bumpkin life!" Regina leans back in her chair and crosses her arms in front of her.

"Well, now that you mention it, it would be a better place to raise my grandchildren." Cora grins at her daughter before she quickly glances back down at her paperwork.

Regina throws up her hands, shouting unintelligible words as she pushes the chair back and storms out of the office.

Cora watches her go and can only shake her head in disbelief as she mutters to herself, "Really, I haven't a clue where she gets all of the dramatics from."

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina enters her bedroom, slipping out of her heels before her eyes do a double take in the direction of the bed. There is paperwork everywhere, scattered all over the queen sized bedspread and Emma is sitting cross legged in the middle of it all, like some pint sized version of a smiling Buddha. Her fiancé is so engrossed in whatever she has her nose buried in that she doesn't even register Regina entering the room let alone hearing her ask what is in fact littered all over the bed. It takes Regina grabbing the piece of paper out of her hand for the younger woman to even look up and acknowledge her.

"Hi baby." Emma's bright eyes smile at her, matching the wide grin that beams up at her and for a split second Regina forgets why she is so flustered to begin with. It takes a few blinks of Regina actually perusing the paper herself for her to begin to silently curse her mother all over again. For in her hand, is a list of real estates, all sporting the same damn zip code. A zip code that leaves Regina's heart stammering inside of her chest before dark brown eyes snap back to Emma's.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a list of - "

"No, I mean, what the hell is this?" Regina drops the paper and Emma watches it slowly float down as Regina waves her hand gesturing to all the piles of paperwork that look like little islands surrounding her.

Emma follows the wave of Regina's hand, and she looks up, shooting the other woman another toothy grin before she mumbles, "I might have over done it a little bit in the research department." She grabs one of the smaller stacks and licks a thumb before shuffling through the pile until she finds what she is looking for. Regina watches as her eyes dance over the sheet of paper and she remembers to count to ten as she takes a much needed breath.

"Look, their crime rate is pretty non existent and - "

Regina spins on her stocking clad heel and marches out of the room; leaving Emma in mid sentence. She watches as Regina's shadow moves quickly across the hallway wall, before it disappears from her line of sight and she slumps her shoulders in defeat.

Isn't this what Regina wanted? Cora had told her as much, or at least definitely inferred upon it and then the realization of what indeed took place leaves her sitting on the bed, speechless, because, damn it, she had been bamboozled.

 _Cora style._

She shakes her head and proceeds to jump off the bed leaving the piles of paperwork bouncing up and down in her wake.

Regina is sipping a glass of red wine, with her feet tucked up underneath her on the couch when Emma comes into the room all wide eyed and sheepish grinned.

"Your mom, she's a piece of work, ya know. She - "

"Made it seem like it's what I wanted .. yes, well, she did the same thing to .. " Regina closes her mouth and looks away from Emma's gaze as she gulps down another swallow. Emma sits down next to her as she waits for Regina to finish her train of thought. After the silence stretches on, she realizes that Regina has no intention of continuing and Emma huffs in frustration.

"She did the same thing to .. your dad?"

Regina catches her wondering gaze once more before she looks away and whispers into a sip of wine, "Daniel."

Emma leans back slowly, feeling the armrest of the couch brush against her lower back as she quietly nods in understanding. "Oh." A few minutes sweep by as the silence creeps between the two women and then Emma is biting her lip before she asks, "Do you want to tell me about it?" Regina glances over at her and Emma wonders what she is thinking about as a far away look graces her loves features.

"Do you finally want to share with me, your past, Emma?" She studies the woman, watches as Emma's face blanches and Regina nods her head before saying, "I didn't think so."

"That's not fair, your story, the love you had, and then lost .. it's different, Regina."

"How so?"

"Because .. he was taken from you. It's sad and heartbreaking but at the same time, you have good memories with him and you both loved each other. My story, my past, it's just the typical stuff. I have an ex that .. it didn't end well and so, whatever." Emma shrugs and then adds, "It's not worth talking about like your time with Daniel is."

Regina purses her lips and holds Emma's stare until Emma has to finally glance away, defeated. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"All of it." Regina smiles at her before getting up and leaving the room; returning a minute later with the opened bottle of wine and an empty glass.

She taps herself off while handing a newly poured one over to Emma and then she snuggles back into the other arm of the couch. Her eyes catch Emma's over the rim of her glass as she slowly takes a sip and Emma waves a finger at her. "Isn't there some unspoken rule that you're not supposed to talk about exes with new lovers, let alone fiancé's, that you want to spend the rest of your life with, hmm?"

"Stop stalling and spill, please." Regina smiles at her, the kind of smile that makes her toes curl and her heart beat just a little bit faster as she feels butterflies begin to dance inside her belly. She leans forward, stealing a wine flavored kiss before she sits back against her own arm of the couch and begins.

"Her name was Natalie and we met in school, we were both thirteen at the time. Up until then, I had been bustled around different foster homes and schools for years but when I met Nat, all of that vanished. Her parents took me in, she was an only child and for three years we were inseparable. We went through freshmen and the sophomore year of high school together and then .. she .. I don't know, I guess she wanted to be a part of the popular crowd. You know how high school is, the different cliques, and all that. This jock started giving her attention and not long after that, she told some of the cheerleaders about me. How I was .. different." Emma takes a gulp of wine and Regina reaches over to run a palm soothingly down her cheek.

Emma reaches up, squeezing Regina's fingers for a second before leaning into the touch. She kisses the pad of a thumb before taking Regina's hand and holding it in hers. Brown eyes shine, urging her to continue and for the first time, Emma doesn't feel the usual sadness, when thinking back on this time in her life. For the first time, loneliness doesn't knock against her soul and she gives her own reassuring smile as bright eyes meet Regina's.

"Up until then, Natalie and her parents were the only three people I had ever told, shared that with openly and I mean, I was a sixteen year old kid, and my best friend gossiped about me like I meant nothing .. like I was just some means to an end on her quest to becoming 'popular'." Emma shakes her head, continuing, "I didn't know how to wrap my brain, I guess my entire emotions around it, it felt like such a betrayal and - "

"It was, darling." Regina leans forward, softly brushing her lips against Emma's before she presses a kiss against her forehead. "That girl was a dumbass."

Emma laughs, a rich powerful laugh that stems from her stomach as Regina places their glasses down on the coffee table and pulls her in for a hug. She wishes she had been there to give Emma a hug back then. To shield and protect her from any hurt, any kind of heartbreak thrown her way and as she feels Emma's strong arms wrap around her, she is grateful for this woman, for having this kind of amazing love again.

She pulls herself away, cupping Emma's face while pecking her lips a few times before she leans back, putting space between them again and beckons with wide eyes and a reassuring smile for Emma to continue.

Emma runs a hand through her hair before deciding to tie it up in a bun, pulling a thin elastic hair band off of her wrist to do so before she takes a deep breath and speaks again.

"So, I ran. I left in the middle of the school day, went back to the only place I had ever truly called home, stuffed some clothes in a bag, left a thank you note for her parents and hopped on a bus. We had both been working part time, after school at an ice cream shop, so whatever money I had, that's what I used some of it on. A one way ticket to anywhere but there. A few months later, I ended up here, in the city. I dyed my hair blonde, took to wearing contacts, it all made me look older, feel older than I actually was. I got a job waitressing and I was staying at a shelter when August found me. I ended up trying to take a short cut home, after a late night shift, I cut through an alley and it was stupid of me, I know .. a couple of guys surrounded me. They seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and August saved me. I called him, Wayne, as a joke for months after that, because he was like Batman swooping in during the black of night, rescuing me from god knows what."

Emma shivers involuntary, feeling it slither up and down her spine and Regina feels her own rush of goosebumps pebble her skin as she curls her hands into fists. Both women do their best to shake those certain thoughts away, as Emma tries to lighten the trail of conversation. "And, ironically, his middle name is Wayne so .. Fate is just weird sometimes, I suppose." She shrugs, sharing that toothy grin again and Regina smiles back at her. Her own eyes shining with unshed tears that Emma wills away with a wag of her finger.

"I was okay, Regina. August saw to that. He took me in and became my family. He's only one person but yet he managed to be both a parent, a sibling, a best friend .. he's been it all for me and I don't know .. I don't even want to think about what my life would have been like, without him in it." She reaches for a much needed sip of wine and Regina mirrors her, taking her own swallow as well. She waits patiently as Emma nestles back against the couch, licking her lips before she continues on with her story.

"One day, about five years ago now, I was walking into a coffee shop and Natalie was walking out. We bumped into each other _literally_ and I almost didn't recognize her, she had short hair, streaked with blonde highlights and like me, was wearing contacts. I hadn't seen her since we were sixteen. She recognized me first, put it all together I guess and it was kind of a surreal moment. Like those last four years didn't even happen or something. We just started talking and before I knew it she was grabbing my phone and putting her number into my contacts. I thought she was just being polite or something, I never expected her to actually call me, but a few days later, she did and just like that .. " Emma snaps her fingers before saying, "We were inseparable again."

"August wasn't too keen on the idea, but at the time, it just felt right to have her in my life, I guess. Not too long after we both had turned twenty one, there was a night we were walking home from our usual hang out bar, when she just kissed me. She said she was sorry for what had happened, that she had feelings for me back then but didn't know how to process it all and then she started crying, I just .. being with her, felt right. Like we were meant to be, I guess." Emma shrugs, reaching for another sip of wine before meeting Regina's eyes again.

"Do you think I was stupid for giving her, and the concept of 'us' a chance?" Emma's question comes out shy, riddled in a whisper and Regina can only shake her head as she gives Emma's fingers a tight squeeze.

"Emma, you gave _me_ another chance, I .. that wall of yours, the one I crashed into that night at the loft, well, that explains it. You were so .. just cold and removed from it all that night. And it killed me that I had done that to us, so no, I don't think you were stupid, Emma .. I'm just so very sorry I made you feel how she had."

Emma quickly shakes her head, leaning forward to wipe a stray tear from Regina's cheek. "It is not the same thing at all. I mean, the wall thing, it's what I do, it's my defense mechanism but you and me .. what I had with Natalie doesn't compare at all."

"Emma .. August told me that you were in love enough once that it could have led to marriage, correct? I'm assuming he was talking about Natalie."

"Regina, we never even talked about it, let alone proposed to each other or leafed through a wedding magazine; browsed in jewelry stores together. We had one good year. One. And in those twelve months, I was happy and in love with her, yes but - "

"If she had proposed, would you have said, yes? Don't think about the break up, think about where you were in those twelve months, Emma and answer me, based on that."

Emma sighs, glancing away before she bites her bottom lip again and whispers, "Maybe. But, it's hard to put myself back there, emotionally and to remember .. well, to actually remember feeling how it was to be in love with her. We broke up a few years ago, Regina .. and I eventually moved on from it all. And, I don't think I ever fully trusted her, and maybe she had felt that and that's why she ended things and started dating someone else. I mean, she said she didn't cheat on me, but when she told me that she had met someone, I found myself not being able to believe that she hadn't and then she got mad that I would think that way of her so we don't keep in touch. It was a clean break, which is what I wanted and needed. And that's why, I wasn't looking for love when you and I met. I didn't really believe I was worthy of it, I guess. I don't know, I think in the back of my mind, I always had this thought, that if Natalie didn't want me, like if I wasn't good enough for her, someone who had known me, I mean, truly known me, and we had shared so much together, then how would anyone else want me?"

Emma shakes her head, willing the sting of unshed tears away as she pours herself another glass of wine. She feels a brush of fingertips tickle her chin as Regina cups her face, pulling her close to meet her own soft gaze. "You are enough for me, Emma .. more than enough, you know that right? And I would never choose to leave you, let alone _look_ at someone else."

"I know, Regina. It was an insecurity of mine, but you .. everyday, you help me with that. That insecurity is made up from the past and you're my today, my everyday. My future. And I'm yours. I'll always be yours."

Regina pulls her close, softly kissing her lips as Emma falls into the embrace. "I love you baby." Regina nuzzles into her neck and Emma grins at the endearment.

"You know you call me baby when you want sex." Emma laughs.

"Mm .. actually, I call you baby when I want you to make love to me. There's a difference." Regina pulls back, and sends her a wink as she slips off the couch; gracefully swaying her hips as she walks toward the bedroom. "Come along darling, after all, we have all of that paperwork to christen."

Regina turns, sending her another wink and Emma quickly stands, polishing off her glass of wine before she follows after the light in her life, saying as she goes, "You know, if we move to a house in Suburbiaville, just think of all the rooms we could christen, Regina. That's an incentive, no?"

~sqsqsqsq~

 **A.N.** _Regina talks to Emma about Daniel in the next chapter .._


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.** _There's a special nod to the movie,_ The Grinch _(the one with, Jim Carrey)_ _in this chapter :) Happy Holidays, Everyone!_

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina stirs awake to the sound of Emma's voice. A soft chime whispering low as the waves of consciousness pull around her before her eyelids flutter slowly open. She stretches, feeling the cool fabric of the sheet caress her breasts in the process. Emma is sitting at the bottom of the bed, tugging on her sneakers as she cradles her cell inside the curve of a neck.

Regina smiles to herself as she takes in Emma's lithe form, remembering all the places she had just kissed not a few short hours ago. She sighs, a sound of content relishing through her lungs as she sits up and lazily pulls on the t shirt she had originally worn to bed, finding it peeking out from underneath her pillow. Her brown eyes flash brightly but then dim as she hears what Emma is in fact doing on the phone.

 _Booking a red eye._

Regina feels her heart sink as she takes in Emma's side of conversation and tone. Her voice is brisk, alert and has no lilt of play to it.

 _All business._

Her heart falls deeper inside her chest, echoing a steady beat from a drum as it thumps along. She has to remember to take a breath in and let it out as she watches Emma end the call and slowly turn to face her.

A quiet smile presses along her lips but it doesn't crinkle Emma's eyes and Regina knows. She just knows she isn't going to like the next words out of her love's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I have to leave soon."

She nods her head and then looks away, trying to hold in the worry and disappointment she feels coursing through her entire body. She needs to regain some form of self control before she turns to capture that sea green gaze again. Those intoxicating eyes that always have a way of peering right into her very soul.

She feels the mattress shift as Emma moves toward her and then a gentle splay of fingertips are slipping under her chin, drawing her in for a kiss.

She bites a bottom lip before she hears herself whisper against Emma's lips, "It's your birthday tomorrow."

Regina had been planning the special day for over a month; whispering with August over ideas and now it's all for not and she feels extremely pissed off at the Universe right now. At the fates for having this special time dampened by some ill conceived bail jumper. "Can't someone else go? Surely, Rick or Paul? What about Cheryl?"

She ticks off the other members of Emma's squad like rapid fire and she sees Emma wince at the blatant disappointment that is lacing her voice and body.

"Rick is on his honeymoon and Paul is already out on a job. And Cheryl is too green still. I can't let her take on an out of town job yet, not without back up. So, either way, I'd have to go, Regina." She leans in for a kiss but Regina pushes her away.

"This is not okay, Swan. Today is special too. It's one year since we met. I hate your job."

She crosses her arms and leans back against the pillows and Emma has to hide a smile as she watches her fiancé begin to have a full blown pout fest right in front of her.

"Hate huh?"

Regina narrows her eyes and seethes, "Loathe entirely."

"Okay, my adorable Grinch, duly noted."

Emma tries to dodge the pillow but it lands upside her head nonetheless and she knows without even looking, that a shit eating grin is being sent in her direction. She runs a few fingers through her now ruffled hair before she gracefully jumps back onto the bed; tickling a squealing Regina into submission.

~sqsqsqsq~

It's been four days since Emma's departure and Regina's racing worry has diminished with every check in she gets from Emma. Unlike the last time, Emma had to leave for a job, there is no radio silence. This time, they are happily engaged; madly in love with the other and not afraid to admit this overflowing range of emotions to themselves least of all to each other. So, when Emma comes back into the city, ten days later and sends her a text saying she is staying at Augusts for the night, because he needs her, Regina feels the first flutter of _something_ creep into her bones. And when August answers her call and his voice sounds strained, well, she might not posses a super power that tells her when someone is lying but she does possess a shred of common sense. She begins to question August and he stutters and falters as only he can when he is trying to play Switzerland and she knows, god does she _know,_ that something is wrong.

She leaves paperwork scattered across the bar in her wake as she quickly mumbles for Graham to please call Mal in to finish the liquor order before hailing down a cab.

~sqsqsqsq~

She knocks and when no one answers; she uses her key to enter the loft. It's quiet, eerily quiet but maybe she is just projecting an irrational fear onto the stillness of the open room. Maybe. She slips off her heels, something she has done countless times before but this time, she is aware of it. She is alert to every insignificant detail. Every minor nuance, down to the glass of water that is sitting on the counter next to a prescription bottle. _That_ stops her in her tracks. She makes her way to the item and slowly takes it in her hand; letting her fingers roll it over. Emma's name is written on the pharmacy label.

 _Hydrocodone._

She feels her arm lower the pills back to its respectful place but everything around her seems blurry. Foggy. Her body feels like jelly as her heart gallops. Emma needs pain meds, which means something happened to her and she didn't want her to worry. She gets the general intent behind this. She does but she is still hurt that Emma didn't come home to _her_ _._

She glares upstairs, where Emma no doubt is passed out, sleeping. She feels her heart tighten at the fact that Emma has been hurt but also at the fact that she tried to keep it from her. A hundred thoughts race through her mind, zeroing into her soul as she shakes her head, trying to tear her eyes away from that all but glowing pill bottle.

She hears a jingle of keys and then August is there, staring at her, with a hand caught in the cookie jar look, if she has ever seen one. All she can do is wave her hand at the counter and shake a fist at it, words somehow failing her at the moment as she feels the first hot streak of tears touch her cheeks.

"Regina - "

"No! Not one excuse, do you hear me?!"

He puts up his hands, surrendering meekly, before he takes a tentative step forward. "May I explain?"

She pinches the bridge of her nose, turning away from him, needing a minute to just breathe and collect herself because really what she wants to do is throttle him for trying to cover up for Emma. For treating her like some damn fool who can't handle the fact that Emma is hurt.

"You should have told me! _She_ should have told me, August! This is not okay." She whispers the last part, barely able to hold back another rush of tears and August pulls her in for a hug before another string of words gets whispered into his chest, "Is she okay?"

He feels himself nod before answering, "She will be .. she .. " Regina pulls back from the embrace, wrapping her arms around herself as he runs a hand thru his hair before light blue eyes find hers again. "She didn't know how to tell you, she was scared to .. she didn't want to worry you. And I'm just - "

"Yeah, I know .. you are god damn Switzerland." She takes a few steps toward him until they are nose to nose and she jabs his chest with a finger as she states, "And for the record, you are terrible at it."

She leaves him standing there as she makes her way up the stairs, nodding his head after her in agreement because she is right. He really is.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma stirs awake and for a moment she forgets where she is. Her mind is groggy from the meds, from the jetlag and so for a moment she doesn't think anything of the fact that she awakens to feeling Regina pressed up against her. Not until Regina shifts in her sleep and a hand reaches out to grasp her side. She winces and the last twenty four hours come rushing back right alongside the gripping pain. Her ribs her badly bruised, luckily not broken or fractured. Her fate could have been a lot worse if that jumper had anything to say about it. The bastard. She grimaces again, her breathing harder to come by as she tries to take a breath. She will never take for granted being able to walk, stand, god, to just breathe. She will never overlook the importance of having functioning healthy ribs ever again.

She tries to sit up, squinting at the clock to see if she can take a pain med yet, if her body is anything to go by, she sure as hell can, when another stab of pain shoots along her sides. Her body is stiff as a board and she feels like a mummy when she does try and walk. Her eyes glance over and finally register that Regina is in fact in bed with her and really here in her old bedroom at the loft. She gulps and instantly is craving water and a pain med, so she can numb all of this away. Regina is here, which means somehow she knows and man, she seriously fucked up. She should have just told her but .. she just couldn't bring herself to. She didn't want to see her worry and she didn't want to be a cause for thinking of Daniel and that loss. Just another horrible reminder.

What if this will make Regina not want to be with her anymore, let alone want to marry her? All of these thoughts and more are what clouded Emma's mind on the plane ride home. She just wasn't ready to face losing Regina. She leans down and brushes a few strands of hair away before leaving a kiss on Regina's forehead.

"I love you." She whispers before she tries to maneuver herself out of the bed. A hand on her arm stops her cold though.

"I love you too, even when you act like an idiot." Regina mumbles as she opens her eyes; stirring awake.

Emma's eyes widen as they look into Regina's before she quietly asks, "So, on a scale of one to ten, how mad are you?"

Regina sits up and takes in Emma, looking her over as best she can. She runs a finger over the butterfly bandage that covers a small line of stitches above her left eye and then she leans forward, gently brushing the lightest of kisses over a split lip before she leans back and narrows her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Emma .. I'm hurt. There _is_ a difference." She fights back a sting of tears and Emma has to look away but Regina cups her chin and pulls her back to her darkened gaze. "You should have come home to me. I'm your .. " She takes in a breath because she was about to use the word, _wife_ and they aren't married, they haven't even picked out a wedding date yet but in this moment all of that is just semantics. Inside her heart, whispering in her soul, Emma Swan is already her wife. And she is hers. Plain and simple.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I .. "

"August told me, Emma. I came up here to check on you, and then I went back downstairs and he told me everything."

Emma's mouth opens and closes a few times before she glances away, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. She tries to sputter out a few words but finally gives up as she glances back at Regina's penetrating dark gaze. She finally finds her voice as she mumbles, "He really sucks at being Switzerland."

"He really does, yes." Regina nods her head before she tilts it sideways a little. "I'm hurt that you would think I would leave you, Emma .. but I can also see how you could get there in your head because of .. Daniel and how I haven't been forthcoming with that time in my life. All you know is, I had a tragic loss and I have left it at that and I also know it's hypocritical of me to ask for details about your past but haven't shared mine whole heartedly with you. We both have walls and knee jerk reactions, that aren't going to magically go away just because we are engaged and are in love with one another. I know it takes communication and that we need to talk but for the moment, it can wait until you are better and not in pain and in dire need of a new dose of meds."

Emma's face washes in relief for many reasons as she asks, "How did you know - "

"Your face is ashen, Emma .. and you are grimacing even when just sitting still. I'll go get it for you, with water correct?"

Regina smiles at her and even though it doesn't quite reach her eyes, Emma will take the small offering as she nods her head, a heaviness lifting from her as she sits back a little bit.

~sqsqsqsq~

The pain meds give her the chills as they begin to course through her and she shivers against Regina. She can't lie on either side. Just her back and even that is a hardship until the meds fully kick in and Emma just finally passes out. She's a lightweight when it comes to anything heavier than an ibuprofen, always has been. Regina never leaves her side. She helps her ice the bruises, makes her homemade soup. Monitors the pain meds. And helps her dress, bending down to put on her socks and shoes and Emma smiles sheepishly at her in the process. Regina just falls more in love with her shyness. With her.

She brushes kisses over her knuckles in the back of the cab as they make their way to the doctors. A follow up that Regina had insisted on. A Cat Scan just to make sure that the regular X Rays didn't miss anything. And Emma knows, Regina really just wants a second opinion. Another pair of eyes to peruse Emma's medical records. She tolerates it because she knows if the roles were reversed, she'd be the exact same way.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma isn't really complaining when Regina showers with her and lathers her up. She manages to put a sexy spin to it, as she whispers naughty things to her, endearing promises of future foreplay after she is completely mended. Sex has always been a staple to their relationship, in a way, it's how they communicate with each other. On some level. And this is the longest they have gone without being together but as Regina gently washes her hair, both women feel this new level of intimacy with one another. A shared trust and bond as Emma feels Regina's engagement ring brush along her scalp and she can't help but smile despite the pain that still sweeps through her torso at random times. Somehow, Emma can't help but think, Regina makes the small everyday things, simply extraordinary.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma is back to work five weeks after the incident happens. An all clear from the Doc but Regina has her reservations about it and when Emma comes home, she is already there, waiting for her. Emma doesn't miss the worry lines that seem to magically disappear as soon as she enters the expansive penthouse nor the bear like hug that grips her. So, when Regina releases her and pulls her onto the couch, stating that they need to talk, she already knows what is coming.

Regina takes a quick sip of her wine and offers a glass to Emma but when she shakes her head no, the older woman wastes no time in diving right in. "There is an all consuming fear of losing you, Emma .. I .. I think we need to discuss you doing a different line of work because your job terrifies me now. I .. I just .. " Regina doesn't usually stumble over her words and Emma knows this as she grips her hand and tries to offer her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, everything you are feeling is .. I get it, okay. But what happened Regina, was a fluke. I .. it was my fault. I let my guard down and he got a couple of good knocks on me but it won't ever happen again. I promise you."

Regina can only stare at her, blinking a few times because she can't possibly promise her that and deep down Emma knows it. Her voice is crisp when she finally responds, "Five weeks ago, you had a completely different take on this, Emma, so don't sit here now and try and downplay what happened to you!" She stands up and begins to pace around the living room and Emma sits back, sighing in defeat, because she is right. Time has shifted everything and the main focus from five weeks ago has lifted. The worry and anxiety she had felt in having to tell Regina .. just all of it seems to have washed away from her conscious.

"We can't ignore this, Emma. You left this morning and I know it was just a routine day for you, just a day at the office but it isn't always going to be those kind of shifts. That phone is going to ring and you will have to leave and put yourself at risk, for days on end and .. " Her voice cracks and she wills the tears away as they sting her eyes.

Emma quickly stands and reaches out her hand, beckoning Regina to take it. She instantly feels lighter as their fingers lace together and Emma knows this is where she belongs. Regina is her home. No matter what. She pulls Regina close against her before cupping her face. "I'll talk with Christian tomorrow and we'll shuffle things around. If it means I'm an office rat for the company instead of a street rat then so be it. I .. I let myself get complacent again, Regina and I'm sorry for that. You're right with what you said, a month ago, I did have a different outlook on things. I spent the whole plane ride home not knowing how I was supposed to tell you, let alone _show_ you that I got hurt. My job was fine when it was just me but now .. it's not just about me anymore. There's you .. there's _us_ and I love you too much. I'm supposed to be your safe place, baby."

Unshed tears glisten Emma's eyes and Regina feels her heart twist at the sight. She pulls her close, the pressure of Emma's body against her own comforting her as she begins to whisper loving words into the crook of Emma's neck. Her words make Emma blush and Regina's eyes crinkle as they take in the pinkish hue. They begin to sway together, to an imaginary melody as they both relax inside the others embrace. After a few moments, Emma guides Regina into the bedroom, a space that has become both of theirs over the last few months and no words need to be spoken as Emma begins to unbutton Regina's blouse. Her touches are intimate, loving as Regina is tugged softly into the bathroom. Emma draws them up a bath, adding in Regina's favorite scented salts to match the bubbles and she feels herself sigh in bliss as she slinks down into the soothing hot vapors. There are a few things Emma Swan is very good at and bubble baths are one of them, Regina can't help but muse as she watches Emma strip her own clothes and sink into the water; joining her.

Emma washes her hair and she feels herself grow sleepy as fingers gently massage her scalp. She leans into the touch and closes her eyes, letting Emma lead this time. They stay in the bath until the water begins to cool and then Emma helps her out, wrapping a towel around her as they both dry off and change into more comfortable clothes. Emma makes her way into the kitchen and Regina lays down on the couch, listening as the occasional pots and pans clink as she prepares dinner for them. Regina smells the sauce and she hears her stomach grumble in anticipation. The rest of the evening is shared in light conversation until they both tumble into the bed, wrapping their arms around one another.

"I'm sorry about being evasive when it comes to Daniel, Emma .. I'm not very good at talking about him and that specific time in my life." Regina finally says into the stillness of the darkened bedroom.

"It's okay, Regina."

"No, it's not. I .. just never thought I would have this kind of love again and sometimes I feel guilty for feeling this way. For loving you and I know he would want me to be happy and have love, to not be alone and sad but sometimes, guilt does flare up inside me. Not as often anymore." She bites her bottom lip and Emma smiles down at her before she takes in the lip, softly nibbling it and Regina can't help but smile against the touch. She pulls her in for a kiss before worry lines find her features again. "I just need to tell you that as much as I would rather have you working a safer job then putting yourself in harms way like that .. well, if it's what you really want then I will just have to learn to live with it, Emma. What you do for a living is not a deal breaker for me. You know that right?" Because most of all she doesn't want Emma to end up resenting her or thinking she is trying to dictate her life in any way, shape or form.

"I know, baby. It's truly for the best and .. " Emma trails off, glancing away and Regina leans her head back on the pillow, glancing up at her as she raises her eyebrows in question.

"And?"

"Maybe I should look into a different line of work altogether .. I was thinking about that small town your Mom loves so much .. any small town really, there's not much need for a bounty hunter in those kinds of areas anyway. So, maybe all of this happened for a reason, ya know?" Emma shrugs and Regina smiles at her.

"I'm sensing a form of compromise here, hmm?"

"Well .. if you want to put it like that, okay." Emma shines a bright smile at her and Regina can't help but laugh as she rolls Emma over, putting herself on top in the process.

"You'll be a shrewd businesswoman yet, Swan."

"Especially if your Mom has anything to say about it." She laughs.

~sqsqsqsq~

They celebrate Emma's birthday six weeks to the day she had left to go chase the bail jumper. Regina wanted to make sure she had been cleared by the doctor as one hundred percent healed. She has come up with a whole new itinerary for the belated day and truth be told, she likes this plan better than what she had originally come up with. They had celebrated with August the night before and Cora had even made it a point to clear her schedule to show up for the festive birthday dinner.

And with Christmas being only three weeks away, the city is bustling with the familiar holiday frenzy as they make their way through the busy streets. Regina had surprised Emma with tickets to The Phantom of the Opera. An endless array of kisses had followed when Emma had opened that specific envelope. Regina had only ever seen her eyes shine so big and bright, the morning she had proposed to her. They take in an early afternoon showing and then Regina tugs her toward Grand Central Station.

They huddle together on the train, sipping cups of hot chocolate as the train chugs itself toward Regina's well kept secret destination. There is a rental car waiting for them at a stop in upstate New York. Regina had planned out everything ahead of time and Emma takes in the freshly fallen snow that graces the wooded small town while she breathes in the rich crisp air. Regina punches in an address into the GPS and they are on their way. Leaving the outskirts of New York behind them in the rearview mirror as they cross over into the state of Connecticut. Emma's hand never leaves the top of her thigh as she drives and she finds her heart fluttering every time Emma's fingers draw patterns along the fabric of her pants. A comfortable silence falls in between idle conversation and sometimes Regina forgets just how peaceful it always is when Emma surrounds her.

Eventually they pull up to a quaint little bed and breakfast and Emma beams at her. Wide eyes shining bright once more as she clasps Regina's hands in her own. There's an overnight bag stored in the trunk and Emma can only shake her head in awe at how Regina seems to always think of everything. "You're spoiling me, ya know."

"You deserve it, sweetheart."

~sqsqsqsq~

 **A.N.** _I know Regina was supposed to talk about Daniel in this chapter but .. this is where the chapter took me .. love to all ~_


	14. Chapter 14

~sqsqsqsq~

Mal knocks softly on the partially open door, not bothering to wait for a response before shuffling into the office. Her eyes quickly roam over the expansive space, always appreciative of Regina's posh taste. She turns her gaze toward the woman herself and offers a smile as she makes her way toward the desk but Regina never looks up. Her posture remains in the same position, with a chin propped on folded arms that rest across the shiny polish of her desk. Her brown eyes continue to stay locked on something even as Mal pulls out one of the guest chairs and takes a seat directly across from her.

Mal can now see what has Regina so captivated and her features scrunch up in confusion as she follows Regina's line of sight. A small white pill. She leans forward, mirroring Regina's pose as she rests her chin on top of folded hands. Her eyes are level with Regina's now and the woman finally notices her and offers a half hearted smile and nod in return.

"So, what are we staring at exactly?" Mal's tone is playful and she watches as Regina rolls her eyes before snatching the little pill up and hiding it inside a closed fist. She leans back in her leather chair and Mal notices how she refuses to meet her gaze.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing, huh? Well, you sure seem awfully consumed by this _nothing_ Regina." Worry lines stretch across the woman's features as she quickly asks, "Are you sick -"

"No .. no .. it's not .. I'm fine, Mal." She reaches out and squeezes her hand, offering a genuine smile that actually reaches her eyes this time. Mallory is her oldest and dearest friend. Aside from her mother, she is the only other person who knew Regina before she became, The Queen. She knows she can trust her with anything so she takes a breath and slowly unclenches her fist, allowing the pill to breathe again.

"It's my birth control." She chuckles at herself as she watches Mal nod her head once, feigning understanding but her friend's bright blue eyes give her away. They always do. "It's silly, I know. I've been sitting here, staring at this tablet for .. well, I don't even know how long for and it's just baffling to me, how this packed powder .. I've let it become my safety net."

Mallory stares at her for a moment and then glances down at the pill in question. She slowly shakes her head and her eyes once more express what she is thinking. This time she voices it out loud though. "I'm sorry, hon, I'm just not following you here. Safety net?"

Regina places the pill back onto her desk and pushes it away with her index finger before leaning back in her chair again. She shuts her eyes and whispers, "Daniel was the only person I saw myself having children with and now .. " She opens her eyes and Mal witnesses a sheen of unshed tears glistening among the color brown. Mal bites her lip and nods her head as the weight of understanding finally registers inside her gaze before Regina continues, "And now .. everything I envisioned with him, I see that with Emma. Even more so with Emma. Everything is just so .. amplified with her and with _us_ and .. God, Mal, I loved him so much and when he died, I .. "

"Died too, in a way. I know, sweetheart." She whispers as she reaches out and grabs Regina's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Because she does know. Her and Cora had to pick Regina back up after Daniels death and there was a time where she wasn't sure if that was even possible to do. Maybe because Daniels death came just three months after her fathers. It was just too much grief to take on at once and to say it put Regina into a tailspin would be the understatement of a lifetime.

"But you got through it, Regina. Look at you, now. You are happy and in love and you found someone who loves you for you. Whose face lights up whenever you enter a room." Regina blushes and shakes her head but Mal squeezes her hand again, offering one of her brightest smiles. "It really does, because I have witnessed it. She loves you and she's here .. she's right here with you, Regina. She's not going anywhere - "

"You don't know that." Regina whispers those four words so softly that Mallory almost doesn't even hear them but the pain held inside that whisper, well, she registers that as if it was shouted from the highest of rooftops. She feels her heart twist up for her friend as Regina continues, "If I lose her too .. I don't know if I could come back from that and what if something happens to her and we have a child or two or three or what if something happens to our children - "

Mallory stands up so fast it startles Regina as her brown eyes widen against the sound of the chair scraping back along the hardwood floor. She watches as her friend leans her hands against the desk and stares her down with what they have always jokingly called, her dragon eyes. Although, there is nothing humorous about this now as Regina finds herself being the one in the direct path of that dangerous gaze.

"If you want to spend the rest of your life, living in fear then so be it, Regina Mills but rest assured, you will hate yourself for it! Do you hear me? You will be miserable with your own soul if you let Emma Swan go and you do not have little Regina and Emma babies running amok!" She sits back down and crosses her arms in front of her chest. The glare doesn't go away not until she glimpses a few tears trek down her friends cheek and then her stern resolve crumbles like a cookie.

Her voice is soft again as she says, "Regina, you have to embrace each day as it comes and just enjoy the time you do have with Emma. You can't close yourself off from making future plans out of fear of the unknown. Because, if you do, then what kind of life is that, anyway?"

She studies her friend who just continues to quietly sit there and stare back at her. It's not like Regina not to say something in return. To not have an opinion especially about her own life and thoughts so Mal begins to worry. Did she push too hard? Overstep? She sighs, beginning to think a call to Cora might be a good idea when Regina finally speaks.

"I almost lost it when Emma got hurt a few months ago. But then, she has a way of just looking at me and I find myself letting all of the fears go. And yesterday, we started discussing our wedding. We were sitting on the couch, beginning to make plans, looking at our calendars, figuring out a possible date and .. "

Mallory patiently waits for Regina to continue as she watches her once again push around the white pill for a minute before brown eyes meet her own again. "And then we somehow got on the subject of baby names." Regina laughs at the memory but she makes sure to leave out the detail of how baby names led to them making love. She still feels herself blush a little from the memory and when her eyes meet Mallory's again she can see it in her friends face that she's already figured out what has been left unsaid.

She clears her throat as she clasps her hands together in front of herself before saying, "The point being, baby names led to me sitting here, the next day, in my office staring at this damn pill and wallowing in all of this self doubt."

"Yes, and I'm sure it didn't help with what yesterday was and all. I'm sorry for lashing out like that at you, Regina. I didn't put it together until just now what yesterday was and of course, everything is going to feel magnified and that certain fear with rise up in you. It's to be expected .. I know time helps but still - "

"What on earth are you talking about, Mal - " And then it hits her. It hits her like a freight train and she feels the air rush out of her lungs as she slowly stands up from her chair. She watches as Mallory's face turns white and she raises her hand up before Mallory can begin to speak again. "It's fine. You didn't say anything wrong." She walks around the desk and pulls her friend in for a hug and Mallory still feels the need to whisper an apology into Regina's ear. Both women's eyes are glistening as they pull away from the embrace before Regina offers her a quiet nod. Mallory takes the hint and leaves her then, exiting the room quickly.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma turns the key in the lock and enters the penthouse, juggling a couple of bags of groceries in the process. She still refuses to leave them for the hired staff to bring up. She doesn't think she will ever get used to that idea. Regina isn't much of a shopper but when she does hit a few stores, it still baffles Emma how she just leaves her address with the shop owners and by the time they return home all of her purchases are already downstairs locked away in the holding room, just waiting for Regina to give the go ahead and have them all brought up. Emma's eyes still widen in amazement at just how ritzy Regina's lifestyle can be at times.

And she doesn't miss the smirk that passes over the doorman's face every time he holds open the door for her as she enters the lobby with her own hands full. Like he's just waiting for the day when she finally concedes and starts following along with this certain lifestyle; leaving her old blue collar status behind. She gives the man a determined look every damn time, mentally saying, 'It's never gonna happen, pal' while walking by him. It's come down to the principal of the whole thing and Emma will never budge. She's much too stubborn for that. She pushes the door closed with her back and makes it a few steps toward the kitchen before she glimpses Regina curled up on the couch, sipping a glass of wine. She has a fire going and Emma feels her heart jump a little inside her chest as she watches the shadows from the firelights glow dance across Regina's features.

"Hi baby .. you're home early. " Emma says and Regina meets her gaze and feels her heart pitter patter inside her chest as Emma's bright smile warms her better than any fire could. She notices the bags and quickly stands but Emma's voice stops her movements.

"Stay relaxing .. I'm just gonna put the cold stuff away and I'll be right back." Emma is already gone around the corner before Regina even has time to nod her head. Regina takes comfort in the sounds coming from the kitchen. The refrigerator door opening and then the hum of the appliance turning on as Emma rummages through the bags. Simple sounds that most people wouldn't think to acknowledge but today, Regina is taking stock in every little detail that etches across her life. It's like she is in tune to this special frequency that most people have no idea how to even turn on for themselves let alone be able to listen to. She feels fingertips brush across the nape of her neck before Emma sits down next to her and rests a hand on top of her thigh. She instantly clasps her right hand inside Emma's left, and pulls her in for a kiss.

Emma's lips are soft and gentle against her own as fingertips brush across her cheek. The pad of a thumb tickles underneath her chin as Emma pulls away and loving eyes stare into her own. Regina cant help but pull her back in for another kiss as she whispers, "I love you .. " against Emma's mouth.

Emma says those three words back and Regina can actually hear the love residing inside the melody of her voice. She can hear Emma's soft breaths as they whisper against the skin of her cheek. She can hear the scratching of fabric as Emma traces her fingertips up and down the side of her blouse. And then Emma is cupping her face and looking into her eyes and Regina watches as her brow furrows with worry lines before she asks, "Hey, are you okay? You seem .. you look sad."

Regina twirls a few loose strands of Emma's hair around her finger before she hears herself quickly mutter, "Yesterday was the anniversary of Daniels death and I .. I forgot." She wasn't looking at Emma when she announces this but now her eyes seek Emma's gaze. She watches as her eyes widen and she knows Emma is trying to think of something to say. But what can one say, really. She knows it's a touchy subject, a subject that she hasn't shared with her much. She goes to pull back from Emma but fingers curl around her wrist and bright eyes plead with her and Regina knows it's finally time to fill Emma in on that part of her life. She also knows that in doing that, when it's all said and done, it means that chapter will finally be closed for good and a part of her needs that.

So, she takes a reassuring breath and begins. "We were high school sweethearts .. we met our freshman year. Daniel and his parents had moved here from Chicago. His father was transferred for work; he was in financing. Anyway, we met, had a few classes together and he just wasn't like the other boys. He was .. an old soul if you will. He had this way about him. He was so kind and had this all knowing knowledge of how the World actually worked that no fourteen year old kid should have, really." She chuckles to herself and Emma squeezes her hand, kissing the top of it before she continues, "He had the most piercing blue eyes and warmest smile. We just .. clicked. By sophomore year, we were dating and from then on, we were always known as Daniel and Regina. Some kids were jealous of what we had but for the most part, because it was so very hard to actually dislike Daniel, most kids thrived to have what we had. Even some teachers too. Our connection was magnetic and sometimes it felt like what we shared was magical even." Regina tilts her head to the side, shaking it softly. "It's silly, I know."

"No, Regina. It's not silly at all." She smiles at her then and Regina leans forward, brushing her lips against Emma's for a moment because being near Emma calms her. Emma's touch brings her a peace, a tranquility that she hasn't felt since Daniel. And as Emma cups her face and pulls her in for a deeper kiss, she knows everything is going to be okay. She just knows it and finally accepts it.

When they pull away, Regina cuddles into Emma's side, leaning her head against her shoulder. Emma laces their fingers together and gives them a squeeze, beckoning for her to continue. "We went off to the same college together .. we both wanted to pursue teaching. Daniels dad was hoping one of us would take a liking to finance but we both found that career a bit boring and stuffy. So, we were college sweethearts, crazy in love and pursuing our respective educations. Those four years I spent with Daniel, well, I didn't think life could get much better than that. Our last two years in college, we lived together in a townhouse with two other students and it felt like we had the world at our feet. Like anything was possible for the two of us."

Regina stops talking and takes a few deep breaths, she hadn't thought about that time since she had started dating Emma. A lot of the memories she had shared with Daniel has slowly begun to evade her since meeting and falling in love with Emma Swan and she's finding it hard to place herself back into that frame of mind. In a way, it feels like she is talking about someone else's life. Someone else's memories entirely.

"I think I understand now what you were talking about when you told me about Natalie and how it was hard to put yourself back in that time for yourself, Emma. I struggled today with .. after our talk last night, today I found myself riddled with anxiety about losing you and all the bad things that could happen to us down the road and Mallory came into the office, and she was the one who reminded me what yesterday actually was. Daniel .. he died five years ago now and I've never forgot the date before. Ever. And I also realized, that I .. I can't remember the sound of his voice anymore."

Her voice breaks and she buries her face into the crook of Emma's neck as she begins to weep. Emma doesn't try to say anything, she just holds her and runs a few fingertips through Regina's hair and it's more than enough. It's one of the things Regina loves about her, Emma's quiet strength and understanding. She can't help but think it's one of the reasons they fit so well together, because Regina knows that she can be a force of nature, she knows this all too well about herself but Emma is always the calm before the storm.

Emma's voice fills the silence that has fallen around them as lips brush across the top of Regina's head. "How about I draw you a bath and then start on dinner, hmm?" It's Emma's way of giving Regina an out because she knows Regina is tapped out emotionally for the night.

Emma's fingertips gently scratch along Regina's scalp and she hears herself purr a quiet, "Yes," in response which warrants a chuckle from Emma. She begins to disentangle herself but Regina stops her with a hand to a wrist before she can fully stand up and tugs Emma down for a kiss. It's chaste, just a sweet peck but Emma knows what it means. She knows it's Regina's way of reminding her, that she, Emma Swan indeed possesses every inch of her heart and soul. The smile that brightly reaches her brown eyes confirms this as Regina gives her ass a playful smack before she leaves the room.

~sqsqsqsq~

They eat dinner on the couch, both women already donning their sleep wear. Emma in a t shirt and boy shorts and Regina wearing one of Emma's long t shirts with just a pair of underwear covering her up underneath. She doesn't miss the way Emma's eyes roam over her naked legs as she curls up on the couch with a plate of pasta on her lap. She sends the younger woman a wink and Emma blushes in response before looking down at her own plate while swirling a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. The rest of their evening together runs like any other casual night. Regina leans back on one end of the couch, with her legs draped across Emma's lap, her head buried in a book as Emma absently massages her feet while watching a television show.

A show that every Monday night, Regina teases her to no end about. The newest episode of the Bachelorette is playing across the screen and Regina can't help but chuckle to herself as Emma's own mocking commentary fills the room at times.

"Sweetheart, if you find this show so comedic, why do you insist on watching every single season of it?" Regina chuckles at her and Emma tickles her foot in response.

"Because, every once in a blue moon, the process of the show really does work and you can actually witness two people like .. finding each other and even falling in love."

"Mm, yes .. I believe in the television world, that's what one calls editing, dear." Regina laughs.

"Oh, you wanna laugh, Mills .. hmm?" Emma tickles her way up Regina's leg until she finds the sensitive spot behind her knee and the regal woman starts to squirm, laughing and thrashing about in vain as she tries to get away from Emma's tickling touch.

"Enough .. okay .. enough .. " Regina giggles, still trying to squirm herself out from Emma.

"Say the magic word, your majesty." Emma's bright eyes tease the woman as she begins tickling behind her other knee.

"Bite me." Regina hisses and Emma quirks her eyebrows up in response.

She innocently replies, "Okay, as you wish."

And Regina's eyes widen in surprise before she gasps, "Emma Swan, don't you dare - "

Emma smiles down at her as she moves her body over the older woman's and then Regina feels her hair being brushed to the side before Emma's lips latch onto the inner slope of her neck. A low moan scratches the back of Regina's throat as she feels Emma's tongue lick her flesh before teeth nip and suck down on it. It's been awhile since Emma has marked her and she had forgotten just how good the younger woman was at this. Just the right dose of pain mixed with pleasure hits her nerve endings.

"You ready to say that magic word yet?"

"Never .. like I said before, bite me." Regina smirks at her because she knows what Emma will do and really, it's a win - win for her as she leans her head back, exposing the other side of her neck.

But Emma has other intentions as Regina watches her fiancé shake a finger at her before saying, "As you wish."

Regina narrows her eyes at Emma before she watches her inch backward and then Regina's left leg is being bent and tilted to the side as Emma's lips brush along the inner sanctum of her thigh.

 _Sweet Jesus._

Emma continues to kiss the meaty flesh, trailing her lips dangerously close to where Regina feels herself aching before Emma stops her movements, seeming to have found a desired spot and then a delicious shot of pain seethes Regina's flesh as Emma sinks her teeth into the exposed skin.

Regina arches up into the biting touch, letting her fingers find purchase in blonde curls as she rakes her scalp. Brown eyes catch a dark green gaze and Regina can't help but bite her bottom lip before nodding her head forward, silently urging Emma to place her mouth somewhere else entirely now.

"Magic word, Regina." Emma hums those three words into her bitten flesh before sitting herself back away from her.

She groans in annoyance as she gives Emma her most menacing glare. But then, a thought, an idea takes root inside her calculated mind and Emma watches as a magnificently bright smile beams up at her before Regina spreads her legs while whispering two words up at Emma. "Eat me."

Emma has to bite her tongue because, damn, Regina just checkmated her ass. She takes a glimpse at the television and watches as the closing credits scroll across the screen. She turns back to the other woman, annoyance lacing her voice as she states, "You made me miss the rest of my show." She pouts and Regina's face feigns innocence as she crooks a finger; beckoning Emma closer.

"No, I'm mad at you."

Regina's eyes sparkle in mischief as she shuffles herself forward and straddles Emma, whispering in her ear, "If I recall, you started this, Em-ma .. now what do you say about finishing it, hmm."

Emma takes a page from Regina's book and brings her lips to the older woman's ear, asking quietly, "Mm, are you wet, baby?"

Regina's eyes darken as she feels her body hum with anticipated pleasure. She answers back with her own rush of words against Emma's lips. "Find out for yourself."

"Say the magic word, and I will." Emma grins at her, that sheepish smirk that makes her dimples poke through and Regina smacks her arm for good measure.

"You are insufferable."

"It's okay, you don't have to say it, but no action for you tonight."

She pats her bottom before trying to stand up but Regina leans her chest forward, pinning Emma against the back of the couch. She slips her hand underneath Emma's boy shorts, cupping her in the process. Regina feels her penis begin to grow hard inside her enticing touch as she leans in close to Emma's ear. "How about I wrap my mouth around your cock .. would that be an adequate amount of magic for you, Emma?"

"If you say the magic word, baby, I'll bury my face between your legs and eat that pussy like it's a nine course meal."

"You need to stop watching porn with August."

"But it's a great way to play the shot game." Emma grins at her and Regina finds herself smiling back, nodding her head in agreement because this is true.

"I know what you are doing, you're trying to ruin the mood because I won't concede." Regina releases her and stands up, smoothing her t shirt down in the process. "And, congratulations, it worked." Regina winks at her before rounding the couch and with her head held high; she marches out of the room.

"One word, Regina! One word is all you had to say!" Emma calls out after her.

"Not gonna happen, Miss Swan!"

She hears the bedroom door shut but then it quickly opens again and a whoosh of something hits the floor before the door is shut again. She gets up and looks down the hallway to see a pillow and a couple of blankets staring back at her. A lock clicks into place and she rolls her eyes at the sound.

She doesn't give Regina the satisfaction of yelling at her through the closed door; she knows it will just fuel it all on so she graciously scoops up the bedding and makes her way to where she will be spending the night. Back onto the couch that started this whole mess to begin with. She sticks her tongue out at it before making herself as comfortable as can be.

~sqsqsqsq~


End file.
